The Akatsuki and the Freak Revamped
by Zahira Stark
Summary: Lia considered a freak is forced to join the Akatsuki. Fighting her way through her life as a new member ends up in a relationship that changes her life.
1. First Encounter

_**The Akatsuki and the Freak [Revamped]**_

[Author Note: This is my story from another account. It is being redone with the help of the Author of The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki who is also redoing her story. We hope that you all enjoy what we have in store for you!]

Having been wandering around for three days, no sleep, no food, started making Lia weary of her surroundings and wonder why she hadn't ran into anyone yet. Walking over a small hill, she was finally able to see a village up ahead and gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Finally, maybe I can get some rest now." She says softly to herself.

Walking into the small village, she got quite a few odd looks. It was very much apparent that she wasn't from around here, nor did she belong to any village close by. The odd looks were cast towards her face that held an unusual mark that was branded on too pale skin. The brand in question was that of a blue dragon, snaking its way along the left side of her face. With the look of confidence that she didn't actually have, she walked through the village, long black hair blowing loosely in the wind, till she found the inn that she would hopefully be able to stay at and get some rest. After getting a room, she sat her things down and looked out the window with a sigh. "I'm never going to fit in." She whispers to herself as she sees the reflection of her face and places a hand along the brand that was placed there when she was five.

At the age of five, she had not only gotten the brand of what most people would call a freak, but also had lost her family. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the day, but that cool September evening, all hell broke loose in her home. She had been sleeping since she had to get up early the next morning to go with her older sister Mari to learn something that most her age wouldn't comprehend. Her parents were skeptical about letting her do something so dangerous, but she was insistent about wanting to learn as soon as she could since her older sister had done so at such a young age. Someone from a rival clan started setting fire to the house, starting with her parent's room. Lia's parent's were trapped in their room, unable to get out, but was banging on their door to hopefully wake the two girls up so that they could get away.

Mari was able to get out just as someone threw something that was on fire through a window into her room. Lia, sitting in her bed was screaming before someone wrapped a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming and she started kicking. Inside her head, something opened like a door that had been closed since birth and her eyes started to turn from green to red. Biting into the person's hand, she got free before looking back at him and tilting her head. Eyes fully red, stared at him for a moment before she bit into her thumb and summoned a dragon.

No one to this day knows exactly how she managed to do it since she hadn't learned how to just yet, other than there was a possibility that she got it out of her sisters head right before she died.

Snapping back to the present, she stared out the window again and sighed just as her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a few days. Turning away from the window, she headed back out to the village and started looking around for a place to eat. Finally spotting a food stand she smiled softly and tried to act normal, black hair covering most of the brand on her face before she walked in and had a seat. Ordering the first thing on their menu, she ate quickly as everyone in the shop stared at her, knowing that she wasn't what most people would consider normal. Smiling, she paid for her meal and went back to her room. Yawning, she stretched out on the bed and soon passed out due to lack of sleep for several days.

While sleeping she seemed to have a nightmare that was always coming up whenever she slept. Screaming and then suddenly falling out of bed, she woke up after only having maybe two hours of sleep that night and sighed. Getting up off the floor, she walked to the closest bathroom and splashed some water on her pale face, looking into the mirror as she heard the voices from the nightmare echoing in her head. Splashing more water, she gave out a deep sigh which seemed to erase the voices from her mind for the time being. Wiping off her face, she walked back to her rented out room and sat back on the bed, closing her eyes and started meditating which seemed to be the only way that she could get any sort of rest without the risk of having that same nightmare.

Deep in meditation she didn't at first hear the village alarm sound, but as it continued to sound off, she was disturbed out of her meditation and she sprang up out of her bed and went to the window where she looked out to see people outside. Suddenly there was an explosion near by the inn that shook the building and screams rose up from the streets below. Grabbing the cloak that she always wore outside, she ran down to the stairs and out to the street where she seen a familiar cloak, with its black back ground and red clouds, that has been haunting her and hunting her since the day that her family died. The Akatsuki has finally found her once again.

Tobi, being from the Akatsuki was sent to the small Shadow Village in search for one particular person. Him and his partner Deidara were sent to retrieve this person and were only given a brief description of the person they were to acquire. Her name was Lia and she was wanted by the Leader to join in their ranks because of some power that she had that no one really understood. Frowning, he walked into the village while Deidara flew over from the mountain side and started the commotion in hopes to draw her out. Mask over his face, he walked in and seemed to dodge all the screaming, frightened people and found where Lia was. Grinning, he walked towards the inn until he seen her walking out.

"Lia! Hi! It's Tobi!" Raising an eye brow, she looked at him before biting her thumb and performing a summoning jutsu that would bring out one of her dragons that she had learned to summon when she was five.

Frowning, he shook his head and sighed. "All Tobi wanted was to be your friend! Tobi is a good boy!"

"No, Tobi, I'm afraid you aren't because all you've been doing is tracking my whereabouts. Now either you leave me alone or you're going to die." She says icily.

The longer the conversation went, the better because she knew before too long her summon would be coming out to help her. A few minutes later a 9 foot tall purple dragon appeared within the summoning circle. The explosions seemed to get closer and closer to the inn and seemed to be coming from the air. Taking her eyes off Tobi for a minute as her dragon stood between her and him she looked up to the sky and seen someone jump onto the bird like thing and then it exploded before the two people landed on the ground not too far from where she was.

Frowning, she shook her head, she looked back to Tobi. "I see that you've brought reinforcements this go around."

Looking back at the two who landed, she noticed that it was a blond head and sighed, shaking her head. "Great, Deidara is here. I should have known that it was him from all the explosions."

Whipping her head back towards Tobi, she raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you all want from me?"

The dragon sensing her agitation with the two Akatsuki members swung its tail out towards Deidara as its head lunged at Tobi. Tobi, sensing the attack jumped out of the way, completely avoiding it and grinned beneath his mask. Lia shook her head, patting the dragon as it flung its tail agitated before slamming its tail down and breaking the ground beneath it, leaving a crack not only between its legs and towards where Tobi stood before them but also towards where Deidara stood behind them, rocks and dirt flinging up into the air around them.

Lia chanced a look back at Deidara and noticed him jumping and taking shaky steps before looking back at her dragon where she grinned and waved towards him seemingly amused before looking back at Tobi who was just outside of her dragon's reach.

Grinning towards him, her eyes started to change to a red color as she grabbed a few kunai out of her cloak and threw them at Deidara over her shoulder and looked at the dragon beside her. "You can have a snack if you want."

Grinning, she see's that Deidara just avoided the attacks and shrugs as she looks back towards Tobi. Eyes blazing red now, she grabbed in her cloak again, grabbing more kuni as she looked up at the dragon.

"I do believe you have this covered, no?" She says as she takes a step away from the dragon and back towards where she seen Deidara.

The dragon was still agitated and slammed its tail down on the ground, breaking it even more as the crack began to not only widen a bit but also deepen, rocks and dirt falling in as it also started lengthening, running closer to Deidara and the other female but also towards Tobi. Turning around, Lia walked over towards the two fighting. Finally noticing, the wolf, she tilted her head and watched for a moment, smiling.

"Hm, interesting little trick she has." She says as she starts towards the two again, not seeming to be fazed by the crumbling ground beneath her feet.

The dragon, now behind her, got down on all fours, causing the ground to shake with the force of it as he started stalking towards Tobi. Lia, noticed that the female was slid back, holding onto a bleeding wound as the wolf continued to try to attack Deidara. Side stepping the fight between the two, she walked straight over to the female, and holding up her hands in a fashion that showed that she wasn't going to hurt her, she sat on her heels by the girl.

"I'm going to heal that for you, if you don't mind. You'll be no good for anyone if you're dead."

Lia noticed that the female seemed apprehensive about her being around, but shrugged it off until she got up and shook her head.

"I'll just get hurt again. I doubt he's going to let me rest for very long." She said quickly, wincing slightly as an explosion took out Patter, who disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Raising an eyebrow, she too stood up and shrugged, letting the female get up. Turning to look at Deidara she began to laugh and shook her head.

"A... summon...?" He said to himself, glancing over at the female for a moment in curiosity,before becoming infuriated.

"Hey, no interfering you, un!" Laughing harder, she took a step towards Deidara as the ground crumbled beneath their feet even more from the dragon hitting it with its tail once more causing her to jump up slightly and land just fine back on the ground.

"And what are you going to do about me interfering? I am the one that you came for, after all, am I not?" She states with a shrug.

"And from the look of things, your not going to have much ground left to stand on for too much longer." Grinning, she tosses the kunai in hopes to throw him off balance long enough for the other female to get her own balance and rest up a bit.

Deidara deflected the kunai easily which caused Lia to laugh even more.

"So what? I was trying to teach this art hater a lesson! You're a bother, un!" He growled, reaching into the belt under his cloak. Grinning, she shook her head.

"Aww, are you going to try and blow me up too Dei?" She asks, tilting her head and pouting.

Even without watching the female, she seemed to know what was going on and smiled when everything was darkening. "Nice choice there, kid." She says over her shoulder at the other female as the dragon that she had summoned, reared up and tried to smack Tobi away before making its way over to her, lifting her up onto his head.

Tobi laughed and dodged as if it was just a child's game instead of an actual battle that was going on around him.

"I'm not a child." The female snapped, her hands in the Rat hand seal.

A dark shadow spread across the cracked ground. The blond raised a brow, producing a bird and taking off into the air. Tasha then made her way up onto a nearby rooftop, a wolf on her heels. Lia watched as all this went on, the dragon lifting them into the air with mighty beats of its wings as the ground crumbled even more beneath them.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" She shouted up as the Akatsuki member rose higher up into the sky.

"Shadow blade jutsu!". A large, pitch black hand grabbed at the bird as it weaved and darted to avoid it.

Just in time for the female to throw the shadow, she started a jutsu of her own and hurled it towards the bird, it combining with the shadow jutsu.

"Fire breath jutsu!" Her hands cupping around her mouth as fire blew out from her mouth wrapping around the shadow that had attempted to get a hold of the bird.

Burns began to form on Lia's hands but then soon went away as she watched. The dragon lifted them higher, going after Deidara and his clay bird. Grinning, Lia watched as the bird continued to dodge and shook her head.

"Your not getting away." She says as she starts performing another jutsu after biting into her thumb and drew the circle on the dragons head.

Slamming her hands down into the circle another dragon came into being beside her as the one she was on began to weave.

Lia jumped from the purple one to the red one and began to perform another jutsu. "Whirl wind Jutsu!"

Just as her jutsu was being preformed she seen the other woman standing upon a shadowed hand and smiled, shaking her head as she watched Deidara trying to fly away.

"Don't think your getting away that easily Deidara. I'm seriously tired of you coming after me time and time again. I've told you all, already, I am not going to be joining you, so give it up. I'd much rather die than to join you bunch of homicidal freaks." Lia spat out as her and the red dragon continued chasing after him, the purple dragon spitting out fire towards Deidara and his bird.

As she continued to chase after Deidara and his bird, the purple dragon spat out fire in front of her which caused an explosion, tossing her off the red dragon and the purple dragon to dissolve into smoke, showing that it was going back to where she had summoned it from. Falling through the sky, she had sustained a gash on her forehead from the explosion which caused her to loose consciousness, her dragon barely caught her before she hit the ground below. The village was raging with the fire that threatened to devour it in flames as the smoke from above showered everything in darkness.

While Lia had ran off to fight Deidara, Tobi grinned beneath his mask and disappeared like he tended to do from time to time, even though he had been enjoying the fight going on in the village. He knew that Deidara would be able to handle his own and would like to continue to play with them as he enjoyed his 'art'. Laughing, he shook his head, remembering that Deidara always said 'Art is a blast'.

Once the red dragon landed heavily on the ground, it disappeared causing Lia to hit the ground roughly, keeping her from waking up anytime soon as the wound on her head continued to bleed, dripping down her face and onto the ground. The village continued to burn as the shinobi ran around trying to put it out and villagers were taken care of if they were injured during the battle.

Shortly after, Lia was found and even though she was injured, the village decided to throw her out, leaving her out on the road to be found by someone else if someone ever found her. Since she didn't get attended to, her body started healing on its own, leaving nothing but a red fading line and blood stains on her head and face. A few days later she woke on the ground and groaned, looking around. Sighing, she realized that she had been thrown out of yet another village and shook her head also realizing that her stuff was still in the inn inside the village walls.

Looking towards the village she noticed that it had taken care of the fire that had started to spread, though there was still some smoke rolling up into the sky. Standing, she dusted herself off and started walking away, hoping that soon she would be able to find a place and maybe settle in, maybe a place where the Akatsuki wouldn't know where she was and would leave her be. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head as she realized that was an impossible dream to have as it seemed they always knew where she was going to be, even before she knew where she was going. Setting off on her journey yet again, she stopped in an outpost of a town and stocked up on supplies, got cleaned up and then headed out again.

Thinking about the damage that was left in the shadow village that she had been at made her heart break, knowing that it was because of her that so many people were hurt and so much damage done to the village itself. This wasn't something that she wanted. There wasn't anything she could do about it either because she never knew when the Akatsuki would catch up to her and start attacking, knowing that they wouldn't get her to join them while she was conscious, because like she said to Deidara, she would much rather be dead than to join the Akatsuki.

Tobi arrived back at the base and fell over laughing childishly, rolling around.

"Well that was fun. Maybe we should do it again. I'm really enjoying this game of tag we seem to be doing with Lia chan. Hmm, maybe we could add that other girl in on it too." Grinning wildly, he ran to Pein's room and knocked on the door to tell him how the mission seemed to go.

Grinning, he heard Pein call for him to come in and opened the door.

"Pein! I've come to report!" He says stepping into the room, a spring in his step as he continued to act childishly and laughed. Turning around, he closed the door and then looked at Pein.

Pushing himself away from his desk, Pein leaned back in his chair, eying Tobi.

"Yes, Tobi, I gathered that. Get on with it."

Laughing and shaking his head, he grinned at Pein before shrugging.

"Well, obviously we didn't get Lia-chan, but found out that she is getting better with those dragons. As well as we found another one that may be of interest. She can summon Oroki's wolves."

Pein gave him an irritated look, before raising a brow.

"Oroki? I have no idea what you are talking about." He grumbled, standing up from his chair. The name sounded familiar to him though, as odd of a name as it was. He walked over to his bookshelf, looking through his books until he found mention of it.

"Ah, I see. That is interesting." He set the book on his desk, folding his arms in front of him.

"We'll have to bring her into the fold then. I know just who to use."

Grinning, Tobi nodded. He knew all about Oroki and how useful he would be if they could get him into the Akatsuki. After all, he has encountered Oroki himself once.

"At least the mission was some what successful!" He says laughing. "See, Tobi is a good boy!" Blinking, he tilted his head. "Do you want me and Deidara to continue to pursue Lia chan?"

Pein nodded.

"Naturally. Go fetch Kisame and Itachi for me while you're at it. I want them to do something for me." With a dismissing glance Pein sat back down to finish his paperwork.

Tobi stands there and frowns before huffing and walking out to go find Kisame and Itachi. Finding the two of them, he told them excitedly that the leader wanted them to do something for him and that they needed to go see him as he didn't know what they were going to be doing. After speaking to them, he went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before trying to find where Deidara had ran off to as he didn't know what happened to him after the battle.

Itachi was in his room, being his normal self, a grumpy hermit, that didn't want to have anything to do with anyone. Laying on his bed with an arm over his eyes, he sighed and thought about his little brother, Sasuke and wondered how he was doing. Wondered if he was able to surpass him by hating him. Sighing, he shook his head. His naive little brother wouldn't be able to do it. But for the sake of the two of them he hoped that he would be able to, and soon. Hearing a knock on his door, he grumbled and growled at the door.

"What do you want?" He yells from his bed before sighing and getting up to answer the door only to see that it was Tobi and slammed the door in his face.

Hearing the knocking again, he answered and waited for Tobi to tell him what he wanted and then slammed the door again and put his cloak on before heading out to Pein's room where he met up with Kisame. After listening to Pein about what they were to do, the two of them set off in the direction of where they were told would be their mission.

It seemed almost too long since she had an encounter with the Akatsuki and was beginning to almost worry if everything was okay. Maybe she had finally gotten rid of her pursuers because they had finally died and had gotten the message through the rest of them that she wasn't going to be joining their ranks unless she was dead and they some how brought her back to life with some forbidden jutsu that they had found.

Grinning to herself, Lia had started relaxing a bit and found a stream near by. Smiling and slowly starting to feel almost carefree she undressed and jumped into the cool water to wash up and relax, swimming just for fun. Her joyful laughter rang through the trees stirring the wildlife within the forest and a group of 5 bandits that were near by.

The bandits had started to settle down for the night as they had just gotten back from a raid that they did to a traveling merchant not to far away and had celebrated the great treasure that they brought back to camp with them. They had gotten enough food to last for another year if they were careful as well as money and some spare clothing.

The leader, Jerome, heard the laughter and grumbled, motioning for 3 of the guys to follow the sound and find out what was going on. Finding the female in the spring, the took her clothes and two of the men jumped her from behind, hitting her in the head, knocking her out. Picking her up out of the water, one carried her back to the camp where they tied her up against a tree.

Waking up, she mumbled and groaned, feeling the knot on the back of her head. Blinking, Lia looked around and noticed the 5 men looking at her. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back.

"What is this all about?" She questions before they all start laughing.

Growling, she struggles against the ropes causing them to laugh more before the leader walks over and slaps her in the face, leaving a red hand print on her right cheek. Turning her head to stare at the 5 men before her again, she spit out blood at them as the impact of the slap had split her lip and caused her to bite into her cheek.

"We will be asking the questions and be demanding answers." The leader says, bending down to get right into her face.

Once he was in her face, she wrinkled her nose from the stench of saki and odors of being stuck outside with no way of bathing. Snorting a sneeze, she stared at them for a moment before starting to struggle against the rope again. The only difference this time was that she had freed herself enough to be able to use hand signs and blew the bandits away from her and the tree, throwing them against trees to knock them out at least long enough for her to get free and get dressed then off on her journey once again.

Running away, Lia ran by and grabbed her things from by the stream and then crossing it, she continued to run trying to get as far away from the bandits as she possibly could and found a nice cave that she could settle into for the night. It had been over a week since the battle and she honestly wasn't surprised that she had been found by at least the bandits, but seriously began to wonder when the Akatsuki would find her again.

Itachi and Kisame set out on their mission and took almost a week to track down what they were searching for. They were to find the female that Tobi and Deidara encountered while trying to apprehend Lia, that supposedly used wolves. Not to get bit by said wolves either. Itachi thought it was stupid that they were looking for someone that used wolves, but he wasn't the leader so it didn't matter. Finally finding this female, it seemed odd because Itachi had to use his sharingan to find her because she was using some shadow jutsu or something.

Noticing that the female that they were after was starting to doze he began to get closer, using the sharingan to pinpoint where she was within shadows that was being created. Seeing the wolves ready for attack, he stopped and looked at Kisame before rolling his eyes.

"So is this the place Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned, looking over the cave with a raised brow. It looked unoccupied, and quite dim. He turned to his partner, his arms crossed.

"Are you sure you aren't just straining your eyes too much? I don't even hear anything coming from here."

"Yes, I am sure this is it. She's using shadows to conceal herself from anyone that may be tracking her. As Leader had stated, she has wolves with her, two of them, both in front of her protectively."

Although it looked to be unoccupied by the naked eye, he could see clearly with the power of his sharingan that she was very much there and this was their chance to get her and take her to the base.

Kisame nodded, a wide, toothy grin crossing his face.

"I hope this one puts up a fight better then the last one we went after. I've been so bored lately." Kisame advanced towards the cave, curiously. "It still looks completely empty."

Itachi continued to keep an eye on the female and noticed that her and the wolves started retreating further into the cave.

"Well, she's in there and going further into the cave. So we need to strike now before she ends up getting away through a hole in the back." Itachi says, motioning him towards the back.

"One of us should go around the back and make sure that she's unable to get out that way."

He was unsure of the uses of the wolves but knew that they were going to be an issue so creating a shadow clone, he sent the clone in through the entrance of the cave and walk towards her, sharingan still being used.

Itachi motioned Kisame towards the back of the cave. The back of the cave... which was deeper in the mountain. Kisame raised a brow at him.

"Sure. I'll... do that..." Kisame stared at the cave for a few moments, then started walking around it. He was sure he'd find something eventually.

Itachi continued to watch the female closely and noticed that she was starting to panic, which should make this a whole lot easier, had it not been for the blinding light that suddenly burst throughout the cave, causing him to blink, momentarily blinded.

"So, the wolves are the ones with the jutsu?" He says to himself before walking over to the cave himself and stood there looking at her and the wolves as the crows flew out of the cave.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do about the wolves but stared at her for a moment pulling her into a genjutsu.

As the crows flew overhead, the female started making hand signs as the lighter wolf tried to blind him Mangekyo Sharingan as he started using his shurikenjutsu. once more. Staring at the wolf he attempted a genjutsu on it to stop the flashing of blinding light as he began to wonder what she was doing with the hand signs that she was creating. Feeling that he needed to end this soon, he activated

Itachi heard one of the wolves give out a strained yelp as he tried to put it under a genjutsu before noticing the air changing within the cave and jumped out of the way before there was an explosion and the entrance of the cave caved in on itself, sealing it off from this entrance. Seeing Kisame, he rolled his eyes and started walking off, knowing that they would encounter the female and her problematic wolves that she seems to keep around her at all times.

"So, Itachi-san. What's the plan?"

Staring at him for a moment he sighed and looked at the burn stains on his cloak from the explosion before continuing on walking. "Well first, getting a new cloak, then grabbing that brat and possibly killing those damn wolves of hers." He grumbled.

Falling asleep, Lia laid in the cave, curled up and shivering slightly. Soon she got a strange feeling like she was being tracked by someone and knew that it had to be the Akatsuki sending out their tracking dogs, er rather Tobi and Deidara. Sadly her get away had only lasted a month and in that month she had gotten taken by bandits before running away again. Sighing, she gathered her things and started out walking away and hopefully making it harder for the two Akatsuki hounds to find her. Finding another cave she ducked inside and started fixing herself something to eat since she was able to grab some food that would be able to last her for awhile. As night fell, she started a fire to keep herself warm and kept watch to make sure that she hadn't been found just yet.

After telling Itachi that Pein needed to speak to him about his next mission, Tobi set out to find Deidara and tell him that they needed to continue searching for Lia and actually accomplish bringing her in. It seemed that Pein was getting annoyed that the mission kept failing. More importantly, he himself was getting irritated that it was failing. To say that she was stubborn was an under statement and needed to be taken care of, even if that meant actually killing her. He didn't like that thought as she would be a major asset to the organization but this game of cat and mouse was getting old. She was starting to get good at hiding. Him and Deidara just got lucky that they had spotted her walking into that village that they nearly destroyed, but what about next time? It seemed to him that she was beginning to be able to sense when they were near and would lay a trail that would throw them off, at least temporarily which was all that she needed. Was he starting to get lazy in his old age? Grinning he decided that he was going to change things up a bit and flair up Deidara's ego about his 'art'. Finding Deidara up on the roof, he cleared his throat and grinned beneath his mask before plopping down beside him.

"Sempai! We're to go do some more chasing after Lia-chan!"

Deidara scowled, scooting away as Tobi sat down beside him.

"Sempai! We are going to do some more chasing after Lia-chan!" Deidara groaned, rubbing his uncovered eye with his hand.

"Fine. You better be useful this time, yeah?" He grumbled, stretching his limbs.

Tobi frowned and let out a little whine. "But Tobi's a good boy." He said before standing and jumping off the roof, landing on the ground gracefully before taking a step and stumbling, laughing like a child.

It seemed to him that Deidara was also starting to get tired of the female that they were chasing after. How long had it been since they started this? Oh, right. Since the beginning. Going on 13 years, or at least he himself has been after her that long. Sad that its been strung out like it has, but towards the beginning he was enjoying it, now? It was just getting annoying. Deidara jumped down and joined him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this done and over with, hm?"

Nodding his head, he dusted himself off and headed towards the direction he was sure that she would have taken before looking at Deidara. "Sempai, I have an idea to trap her." He stated as he continued walking.

Grinning beneath the mask, he continued walking, knowing that Deidara wasn't very happy with him, but considering how he reacted to people about his art, that wouldn't be much of a problem with his plan.

Deidara stepped in stride with Tobi, crossing his arms as they walked.

"You don't say? What kind of plan are we talking about, un?"

Grinning, Tobi nodded his head.

"Of course Sempai!" Clapping his hands together excitedly, he started skipping.

"We'll use some of your wonderful art that you love to do so much around a perimeter and I, as a good boy, will lure her into the trap. But of course without killing her."

Deidara made a face.

"You suck at plans you idiot. The art is the only good thing about that plan, yeah." Grumbling, Deidara trudged along, seeming to be thinking, possibly of a better plan.

Granted, yes it wasn't the best of plans, but it would be fun and an interesting way of changing things up. It wasn't like she would be able to kill him anyway.

"Oh alright. We'll do your stupid plan, un." He finally consented, looking really put off by the whole thing.

Grinning, Tobi started jumping with joy. "Yay! Sempai, this is going to be so much fun! We'll get to enjoy lots of your art too!"

Going all serious beneath his mask, he began to think about what exactly he was going to do with the female that seemed to somehow continually get away from him. It was apparent that he wasn't actually taking all of this seriously, but that would change as he was becoming rather impatient with the whole situation. It really didn't help any that he had to keep up pretenses and occasionally got in the way of things. But for now he would continue to have fun playing with the female and using Deidara as nothing more than a tool in the eventual capture of the female.


	2. Exploding fun

-Chapter 2-

Another two weeks went by without any signs that she was being tracked other than that skin crawling feeling that she was being watched. That constant feeling of always having to look behind her forced her to not sleep for those two weeks and as the days continued to move on, the less she was picking up and losing focus of what was going on around her, causing things to become very dangerous, not only for her sake but for those that may be traveling near by.

Desperately seeking shelter she decided to climb up into a tree, the branches and leaves obscuring her, for the most part, from all who were looking around from both above and below. Granted, if they were looking hard enough they may be able to spot her. But for the most part she was safe and able to relax enough to get at least some sleep and regain her strength that seemed to be wearing thin.

Things seemed to be going rather well on the front of staying out of sight of the Akatsuki as they hadn't seemed to find her as of yet. But then again, they could just be playing games with her. Having slept for an entire dreamless day, she set out on her journey once more. Time seemed to fly by and soon began to lose track of how long it had been since she had last come in contact with the Akatsuki and their constant attack of trying to get her to join when she wanted nothing to do with them.

Once he was done at the base with getting new clothing since his last set had gotten burnt, Itachi and Kisame set out to search for the wolf girl once more. They needed to somehow get rid of the wolves first so that they would have a direct path to the female since it was mostly the wolves that did the jutsu. He had a feeling that this search was going to take a while and was annoyed that it was going to be such.

Starting with the cave that he remembered leaving her in after the blast, they started heading off in the direction that they thought would be the most likely direction that she would take. It was a month before he caught even the slightest amount of clue that they were getting close to her possible whereabouts.

"We are to get rid of the wolves first."

Finding her in a giant field, he shook his head as she seemed to be horrible at hiding. When someone is hiding from someone or something they normally don't do it out in the open, but hey, it makes it that much easier.

"Alright. It's not much of a challenge to kill two little wolves." Kisame gave Itachi a toothy grin.

Who knew that someone that was willing to hide out in the open would be such a pain to try and capture. Why, in the first place, were they even trying to catch her and bring her into the organization anyway? Another good reason why he wasn't the leader, because if it were up to him, he would just kill her instead. Or perhaps just leave her be, she didn't seem to be the type that would end up coming after them anyway.

Rolling his eyes he continued to track her and find her. "Just don't let your guard down around the wolves, would ya."

Kisame chuckled as they grew closer to the female. Even with it being hot outside, neither one really complained because as soon as this mission was over, they would be away from the heat, at least for a little while and be in their own beds. Or at least he hoped. Knowing Pein, they would instantly be sent out on another mission, probably to the desert. Sighing inwardly, he kept an eye on the female, watching the movements of the wolves while he was at it.

"Yeah yeah. If a little tailed beast couldn't take me down, I doubt a couple of wolves will."

"Don't get cocky, we don't know what those wolves are capable of." Itachi warned.

Kisame started walking a bit quieter, seeming to have spotted the female by the tree up ahead. Itachi had to hand it to him, maybe he wasn't so blind after all. Up ahead beneath a tree was the girl that they were after along with the two very annoying wolves that had been with her a month ago at the cave.

"I spy with my little eye..." Kisame grinned mischievously.

Stopping suddenly, Itachi watched curiously as one of the wolves seemed to start stirring and be agitated and nervous. They might be able to use that as an advantage.

"One of the two wolves is out cold while the other seems to be rather nervous and has spotted us."

The heat was getting to everyone and those wolves were no exception. Maybe they wouldn't be as strong as before.

"What a lucky day today is."

Nodding his head, he continued watching the female and the two wolves. Just as he thought, they were weakened by the look of how one stood shakily. Tilting his head he watched as the other jumped at the female and disappeared.

"Summons?" Itachi inquired.

Maybe things would get easier from here on out, especially with the one that caused the blast was gone.

Kisame shrugged.

"There's only one real way to find out isn't there? Kill one and see if it leaves a nice bloody patch on the ground."

It seemed that Kisame was ready to go and wanting to fight now and get everything over with. Taking a step towards the female, he also watched his partner closely to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. Seeing that the female had started drawing out weapons he let out a soft sigh and grabbed a kunai for himself.

"Seems here's your chance to try out that theory."

Itachi continued wondering what happened to the other wolf and if there was going to another one that was going to take its place.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the sight of Itachi pulling out the kunai but didn't seem to put down for the up coming battle. Watching Kisame walk away, he continued watching the female before seeing his partner pull out his sword.

"It would be my pleasure." Kisame drew his sword, a large blade wrapped in strange bandages, clashing with the wolf as it charged him.

After watching the wolf go flying, Itachi walked towards the female and seen her starting to move her hands, forming a jutsu. Shaking his head he activated his sharingan, attempting to keep her from doing the jutsu.

"I think I've had about enough of your jutsus."

It was evident that the female wasn't paying attention to him until he spoke. Watching her meet his eyes, he stared back, starting to preform a genjutsu. He wasn't paying much attention to his partner, knowing that Kisame could handle his own, especially against a weakened wolf.

"And I think I've had enough of being stalked, you creep." The girl muttered, her eyes straying slightly to better examine him, causing him to smile to himself, secretly enjoying that someone was actually looking him over and not just automatically taken by his eyes.

He had to hand it to her, she was smart enough to not just suddenly attack.

"You are to be coming with us." He says, catching her gaze again with his own.

Itachi watched as she blushed at his comment of her going with them. Grinning to himself he noticed that he seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Oh no I'm not. What nonsense are you spouting?" She growled, baring slightly pointed teeth.

Hearing a loud whimper, he sighed and turned to look towards his partner and seen the wolf poof. So it was a summoning.

"It was a summon alright. Oh, you were busy. I'll let you finish up then." The man chuckled, and wen to sit down, amused.

Turning back towards the female, he noticed that she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Very smart of you, but your already stuck."

The female seemed to be stuck and couldn't make herself move again.

"You ass-hat!" She growled in frustration.

Out of no where he started laughing.

"Well what an insult."

It seemed that she really just wanted to be left alone, but like him, she was stuck to live a life of doing things that they didn't want to do. All he wanted was to be dead at he hands of his younger brother and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Tasha scrunched up her face at him, clearly irritated.

"Forgive me for failing to see the humor in this." She grumbled.

"Why exactly are you guys bothering me anyway?" She questioned.

Groaning, he shook his head.

"You might as well stop it with the questions, your not going anywhere now." Itachi stated, knowing that she was trying to stall them.

Tossing the kunai at her, causing it to graze over her shoulder and pinning her shirt to the tree that was behind her.

"Kisame, why don't you strip her of her chakra, so that we can get this over with."

Kisame smirked. He seemed to have been waiting for this very moment for quite some time and that was quite all right with Itachi.

"Well, I don't like how this looks. You get yourself in some strange situations hun." The girls face lit up at the voice, which was deep, and had a hint of dark intentions.

Furrowing his brow, Itachi looked towards the shadow of the tree where the voice seemed to be coming from and shook his head.

"Great, yet another one." He grumbled.

Kisame was to his feet within moments, looking around for the source of the voice. The shadow of the tree began to shimmer, and out climbed a large black wolf.

"Midnight! You beautiful son of a bitch! I could hug you if I could move!" The wolf gave her a lopsided grin, placing his body between her and the two Akatsuki.

"I'll fix it, calm down you big baby."

She reached up, plucking the kunai from the tree. Her strap was cut now, hanging down across her shoulder. She cast the red eyed man a glower, as Midnight gave a toothy, creepy grin.

"Another wolf? How many of those things do you have?" Kisame muttered, eying the wolf dubiously. This one looked much more dangerous then the others, and was at least twice their size.

With another sigh, Itachi grabbed more kunai from his pouch around his belt and got ready to fight yet another wolf and take control back over the female.

"I'm not just another one. But you probably guessed that by now. If not, shame on you.' Midnight bared his teeth.

Itachi watched as Kisame just stand there staring at the wolf and then was bloody. Shaking his head he looked towards the female and didn't seem to be doing anything. Raising an eyebrow he realized that she wasn't the one controlling him, but he was controlling himself. Kisame started backing up and suddenly backed up himself, shaking his head. This wasn't something that he had expected.

"Use your own skills for this. He is scrawny, you 'll be fine." The female rolled her eyes, her grip tightening on the kunai in her hand.

"Right. I doubt that somehow."

Looking between the wolf and the female, Itachi decided that his best bet would to be take care of the wolf and let Kisame handle the female.

"I've got the wolf, just get the girl."

Kisame still seemed perplexed, looking from Itachi to Tasha, and then back to Midnight. Midnight tilted his head, giving Itachi a malevolent grin.

"Oh, so you want to take me on?" He moved away from Kisame, brushing up against Tasha's leg. One of his smokey black tendrils attached itself to her arm.

Watching the black tendril attach itself to the female's arm, Itachi took a step back, looking back at the wolf.

With one final circle, Midnight detached himself from Tasha, and launched himself at Itachi. Watching, Itachi was able to dodge the launch, barely but still made it as he tossed a kunai at the wolfs side. Just at that moment he noticed that Kisame was finally in battle with the female but didn't have much time to keep an eye on that battle as he had one of his own to worry about.

"Genjutsu against genjutsu, fair if you ask me. But, I know that your also not going to stick to it."

Midnight chuckled when the kunai that Itachi had thrown towards him grazed.

"Genjutsu? Who said anything about genjutsu?" The wolf charged at him, snapping his jaws at the man's legs. He missed on purpose, taking a mouthful of cloak and pulling it along with him as he moved past.

Letting out a surprised sound, Itachi stumbled against the tugging of the cloak that the wolf had in his mouth. Suddenly the body dissolved into crows that flew up into the sky, tossing shadows across the ground. Jumping out of the tree and landing gracefully on the ground, Itachi looked towards the female before looking back at the wolf.

"Apparently you missed half of my comment."

Midnight sat down, and chuckled.

"No, little Uchiha, I didn't." A voice sounded from beside him, where Midnight looked up at him.

The Midnight that had been taunting Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Blazing green eyes smiled at him. "Just know I won't play your games."

Laughing, Itachi shook his head. "Who said anything about games? I'm not the one that you need to worry about playing games, that's Tobi's job."

"Midnight, I want to leave..." Midnight twitched an ear in her direction, and rolled an eye.

"Alright little one." He moved away from Itachi, and towards Tasha, as she moved to block another swipe from Kisame.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and threw a kunai at the wolf. "Who said I was done with you? Kisame, don't let her go."

"Working on it. She's more resilient then I'd have thought." Midnight's head whipped around, and he caught the kunai and crushed it in his jaws.

The pieces clattered to the ground as he glowered at Itachi. He growled, walked back over to Itachi, and bit him in the leg, before he started to pull him in he direction he wanted to go.

Yelping, Itachi struggled against the wolf, trying to get his leg out of the crushing jaws. Grabbing a few more kunai out of his pouch, he threw them at the wolf to make it let go of his leg. Thinking for a moment, he had to think of a way to get rid of this wolf and take the girl back to the base with their lives still intact.

"Kisame, I need you to get rid of this wolf, now."

The wolf completely ignored the kunai being thrown at him as Itachi continued to struggle against the wolves mouth to get his leg out of it.

"Just hold on." Kisame walked over to him after being pulled half way towards the female where the animal seemed to have been headed.

Kisame reached down, and tried to pry the wolf's jaws open. A surprised look crossed his face when he couldn't even make the wolf flinch. His brows knit together, and he pulled harder, the muscles in his arm visibly straining. Midnight growled, shaking his head, and in turn, Itachi's leg, violently.

"Hold on you damned animal!" Kisame cursed under his breath, trying to stop the animal, unsuccessfully, from moving.

With blood seeping through his pants, Itachi continued to try to pull his leg out from the wolves mouth even after being tossed around like a rag doll when Kisame tried to pry open the mouth.

As his blood continued to seep through his pants into the wolves mouth, Itachi began to think that the wolf was now using him as a play toy rather than an enemy to this very large wolf that was very much unexpected. Sure, the other two wolves were expected, but not this one.

"What kind of beast are you?" Kisame questioned the wolf, who seemed to be content with simply shaking his massive head and tugging Itachi in a circle.

"Would you not worry about what kind of beast this thing is and just get me loose." Itachi growled, finally starting to lose his cool under such a condition.

Kisame tried to grab hold of the wolf again, who simply dragged him along as well. Kisame tried to use his weight, which he was sure was more then the wolf, to hold it in place. Midnight slowed a little, but still continued to drag Itachi about. Annoyed, Kisame let go and pulled out his sword.

"I think we should cut off your leg." Kisame announced, looking intently at the limb clenched between Midnight's teeth.

Hearing what Kisame stated, Itachi looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Your kidding me right?"

Shaking his head, he looked at the wolf. "No, there's got to be a different way than just shaving my leg off, especially with that sword of yours. You are not touching my leg with that thing."

Kisame seemed to leave causing Itachi to curse under his breath until he heard him asking where the female had gone.

"Where did she go?" Tasha was nowhere to be found. Midnight chuckled in amusement. He gave Itachi's leg a few more shakes for the fun of it, before he let the man go, bowing to them. His jaws, still red with blood, spread in a malevolent grin.

Panting, Itachi stared at the wolf.

"It's been a pleasure toying with you, little Uchiha." There was a low laugh, as the wolf seemed to dissolve.

Staring at the spot where the wolf just dissolved, he cursed and kicked his leg against the ground before wincing.

Kisame cursed, crouching down to look at Itachi

"Well that was unexpected." Kisame sighed.

"You think?"

"Oh lighten up man. It's not like we can't try again. At least we know that wolf is bad luck." Kisame pat his partner on the shoulder, offering him an arm.

Itachi took the arm that was offered, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to stand properly, let alone fight. Groaning, they started heading towards the base so that he could rest up and prepare to try and get her, yet again. This girl was beginning to get on his nerves already.

"Where's Tobi when you need him?" He grumbled.

Lia had just finished eating something that she had caught and cooked on a fire as she watched for anyone coming up on her. Yawning, she stretched and leaned against the tree that she was using as shelter from the rain that seemed to be coming. Sighing, she closed her eyes before hearing a voice in her head.

"_Do you think you could take it a little easier around here?" _Alijandro said.

Alijandro was the elder dragon that liked to keep an eye on her when she seemed to refuse to do so.

"Relax, I've got things covered here. It seems like they have lost my trail and that means that I can take the time to recuperate from the last battle that I had."

Shaking his mighty head, he summoned himself causing her to sway a bit before flopping back against the tree again.

"_Just because they haven't been around for awhile, doesn't mean you should act like your not being chased down. You need to be taking this time to resupply and come up with a strategy. We do not need for them to get their hands on you as we have yet to figure out what they really want from you." _

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You sound like my father."

Tobi watched from the forest floor as Deidara made another round of the perimeter that they had set up. He knew that his partner didn't like the plan, but he didn't hear any plans coming from him. It wasn't like he really wanted to catch this girl right now anyway, he was just doing this to have a little fun, and of course annoy Deidara further. Grinning beneath the mask, almost everything was complete, just needed to get her here.

Once everything seemed like it was ready and Deidara finished his rounds, Tobi, smiled and searched for the female that they were going to have fun with. Or at least he was going to have fun with. Finding her, he went walking towards her before seeing the giant dragon that looked like the elder of all dragons and shook his head. How could Deidara have missed such a massive beast out here? Its kind of hard to miss such a thing. Shrugging, he smiled and went sneaking up on the two.

Lia and Alijandro were still talking when a twig broke and she grabbed a kunai, throwing it in the area where the twig broke.

Alijandro sighed and looked towards Tobi and shook his head. _"Your a brave one to be coming up to me like that." _

Tobi grinned and shrugged. "I like adventure."

Lia stood on shaky feet and glared at him. "What do you want now?"

Laughing softly, Tobi shook his head. "Aww, come now Lia-chan, you know what I want."

Sighing, she shook her head and looked at the Elder Dragon. "If you don't mind, kindly remove him from my site."

Alijandro raised a white eyebrow. _"I can't do anything here, not without you." _

Lia raised an eyebrow before mumbling something to herself. "Then what good are you to me here?" She says before shaking her head and raising a hand to cut him off. "Don't even say 'To lecture you' Because if you do I swear I'll kill you myself."

Tobi raised an eyebrow beneath his mask before clearing his throat. "Ahem, I am still here you know."

"Shut up Tobi, I don't want to hear your mouth today." Lia said, looking at him with red eyes.

Lifting a hand, she tossed another kunai at him, only this time with an explosive tag on it. The kunai landed at his feet before going off.

Once the billows of the smoke drifted away in the air, Lia stood there, watching Tobi clapping his hands.

"Deidara Sempai would have appreciated that one, if he were paying attention."

"I wasn't doing it to get anyone's approval, least of all your guys."

Taking out several more kunai and wrapping them with explosive tags, she launched some into the air towards Deidara's bird that she had finally noticed and the rest landed around Tobi, all of them going off at once.

Lia shook her head as she watched the bird swerve and dodge the kunai before rolling a bit.

"Not bad! But still not as good as mine, yeah!"

Biting into her thumb, she started performing the summoning jutsu before the purple dragon popped up in front of her, taking the blows of most of the bombs that were tossed at her from above. Ducking her head a bit, she was showered with debris from the explosions that hit the ground. Summoning another dragon, she grinned towards him.

"Been awhile since I've gotten to play with another that likes explosions."

"You may like them, but for me it's another matter. Everything I do is ART, un!"

Shrugging her shoulders, she grinned back.

"Shall we test who's explosions are better?" Lia questioned, a maniacal smile crossing her lips.

"I do believe we shall have fun with making art out of each other."

Using an unfamiliar jutsu, she caused the two dragons to merge into one with two heads making it easier on her chakra, but also making the one dragon more powerful. Both heads pulled back, mouths wide open throwing black fire towards Deidara and his giant bird.

His bird swerved, barely dodging the black fire thrown by the new dragon.

"Fire is not art un. You clearly need to be taught what true art is!" He coaxed one of his perimeter creations over, another bird, tossing it at Lia.

Rolling her eyes, she did another jutsu that caused a black ball form in front of the two headed dragon before being condensed and then thrown at Deidara and his bird. Once it reached Deidara it hovered for a second before expanding and then exploding. The Elder dragon, blocked the explosion of the bird that was tossed towards her but not without the repercussion of him going up in smoke, being sent back and her being pushed back a few feet.

Lia grinned as she watched Deidara become startled and his bird explode after the ball had exploded, causing him to topple off of it. Laughing, she almost fell over before shaking her head and whiping a tear away.

"Now that was a good one. That, was art." She states smuggly.

She watched as he landed on a near by tree and then the tree seemed to sage under his weight.

"Seems like you need to lose a little weight there Dei, you've become too heavy for the poor tree.

"Now look what you did, un." He growled, pulling out a small bit of clay from his pouch.

His comment just made her laugh more as she shook her head.

"Poor, poor Deidara. You don't remember what art is anymore?" Lia poked at him, laughing.

As she kept his attention, the two headed dragon created another ball before it was tossed at Deidara again, exploding within inches of him, catching the nearby trees around them on fire.

"Fuck you, yeah." He muttered, swiftly jumping off the tree as another black ball exploded, catching the nearby trees more on fire then they already were.

He landed with a slight stumble,before straightening his stance and narrowing his eyes. Laughing, she shook her head as he got rid of the trees around them.

"If you weren't, then why are you getting rid of the rest of the trees?"

"Look at you, spouting your nonsense, yeah! And that bastard isn't even here when this was all his damned idea." Deidara snarled eying the girl and her giant lizard

Tobi stepped through the smoke of burning trees. "I'm not here eh? I do beg to differ my dear partner."

Listening to the two of them caused her to laugh even more. The two headed dragon spewed fire towards the two as she continued to laugh.

"I got rid of them because they are in the way. YOU try landing on a tree and not having it sway, un!" Deidara balked at the girl's words.

Lia shrugged and laughed. "I can thank you. I'm not as HEAVY as you are. And I'm more graceful."

"You might as well not be here you useless idiot." He muttered.

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "You got to play with your art, did you not? So the plan wasn't completely a failure." He says shrugging.

"Whatever,hm." Deidara muttered with a sigh.

Laughing, she shook her head and jumped up onto one of the heads of the two headed dragon. "Well sorry to cut this short, but seems you two are about to kiss and make up and I'd rather not sit here and watch, no matter how funny that would be."

Waving, the two headed dragon lifted them up off the ground, spreading the fire before water came splashing down from the dragon, putting the fire out. Her and the dragon flew away, leaving the two of them to kiss and make up with each other.

"Have I mentioned before that I hate this girl?" He questioned, looking towards his partner. "Because, I really hate her."

Laughing, Tobi shook his head. "No, you haven't, but I'm sure she enjoyed playing with you today, and you got to use a lot of your art, showing it off to the world. It wasn't a complete waste."

"Really? Because I was sure I had. And you know damn well I don't care if she enjoyed herself." He shook his head, calling back all of the clay creatures he had set about in the perimeter. He rearranged a few into a bird, then climbed on. "Either way, I give up for now. I don't feel like chasing her. Pein won't be happy, but this isn't the first time."

Nodding, Tobi stood there watching his partner. "Really. Its not like you've been at this for as long as I have." Shrugging, Tobi started walking away. "Your right, Pein isn't going to be happy, but at least we both enjoyed the show."

"It was a terrible show." Deidara muttered to himself, the bird taking off into the air.

Laughing, Tobi shook his head. "You enjoyed it secretly." He said before following after his partner and the bird back to the base.

He wasn't very happy that they weren't going to chase after her, but he too thought that it was time to take a break and rest up a bit, do something else for awhile.

Lia finally getting away, calmed down and became herself once again with a sigh and a wavering of stregnth. The dragons split again and the red one dissolved just as her and the purple dragon landed at a near by cave, allowing her to get far enough away to get some rest.

"Thank you for coming out and saving me today." She said, patting it on the head lightly before it also dissolved, leaving her weak and leaning against the cave wall.

It had been another 4 months since she had last seen the duo from the Akatsuki and began to wonder, yet again if maybe they had finally given up. Wandering around, she had come to a particuarly safe place, or so she had hoped. Relaxing against a tree, she listened to the water rushing by below the steep cliff. Close by was another cave that she could hide herself in if need be for sleeping.

Her dragons had all become rather quiet over the last few months, probably resting, much like she was because that battle took a lot out of them all. The exploding battle with Deidara was a bit over the top, even for her dragons. Granted, it wasn't her dragons that had been used. It was her evil sides, Angel that had used the dragons. She guess Angel was there to protect her really, but all that seemed to happen was make her day so much worse and leave her unable to move for days on end because of so much use of chakra.

After spending a few days gathering her strength back, Lia started moving again. Soon she came to a small little outpost and was able to stack up on supplies that she thought she would need for her next long trip. She wasn't sure where she was going exactly, just as long as it was as far away from those damn hell hounds, or as they liked to call themselves, the Akatsuki.

Time had seemed to be going by way too quickly anymore to really tell when it was. But it seemed like it had been 7 or 8 months since that incident in the village that she was trying to rest up in and not a day went by that she couldn't remember the screams coming from the villagers as fire tore through their homes, ruining their lives. Sighing, she shook her head and tried to clear her head as she didn't need to be distracted by such things when she was being chased by the Akatsuki.

Itachi and Kisame were ordered to go find Tasha and bring her back here after he healed. It had been 4 months since his leg was torn to shreds by that damn wolf of hers. They would just have to get her before he came around.

Finding Kisame they finally set out and started searching for her.

Finally finding the beach that she seemed to now be camping on, he shook his head. Since when did someone who was being chased just suddenly decide to settle down, on a beach no less.

"This should be interesting, eh Itachi-san?"

"Interesting wouldn't exactly be the word I would use for it." He grumbled.

Just the thought of that damn wolf made his leg ache with a phantom pain. Clenching his teeth, he watched as one of the wolves chased after seagulls around on the roof.

"Seems now's our chance. We'll take out the one on the roof first, then take her by surprise."

Watched Kisame give his approval of the plan, seeming to know that they would have to move swiftly to take the wolf out before she noticed and could summon another.

"You know I'm not very good at finesse, so if I take it out, she is going to know right away." Kisame murmured.

Nodding, Itachi looked towards the makeshift house. "I know, that's why your going to engage the wolf and I'm going to take her out before she notices anything going on with the wolf on the roof."

He activated his sharingan and started approaching the house.

"You're the boss." Kisame leapt from the cliff, slamming down on the roof of the house.

Itachi watched as Kisame landed on the roof of the house and then watched as it crumbled beneath him. A bit aways from the house was where the female was with another wolf. Jumping down from the cliff, he landed a few feet from where she was and watched as she climbed out of the hammock. He then attempted to drag both her and the wolf into a genjutsu so that he wouldn't have to worry about the wolf as well as her.

He noticed that she wasn't meeting his gaze as well as noticed that the cream colored wolf oddly reminded him of a cat rather than a wolf.

"Raptor on a stick, what do you want again?" The female growled before unsummoning the wolf that Kisame had been trying to keep occupied.

Shrugging he took out a kunai and tossed it at the wolf before answering her.

She artfully dodged them, her fangs bared in annoyance.

"Why, you of course." He stated simply.

Tasha scoffed at the simplistic answer, edging her way away from him. Seeing her edge her way away, he took a step towards her, a slight grin on his face.

"Right... Because that is so believable." She rolled her eyes, as Kisame made his way to Itachi's side.

"Can I just cut off her legs? It would be so much easier..." Tasha paled at that though, her hands resting on her pouches.

Itachi shrugged. "If you believe that it would make things easier, be my guest. Just don't kill her."

Watching for her reaction, Itachi looked towards his partner. "She is very improtant to the leader."

Kisame seemed to have a wide grin spread across his lips as he heard that it would be ok for him to do such. Of course, Itachi wasn't serious, but wanted to see what she would do. She did exactly what he thought she would end up doing, climbing up the cliff. The crow clone dissappeared with a flutter of wings as the real one was waiting for her at the top of the cliffs.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as she reached the top.

Once she arrived at the top of the cliff, she noticed that he was there and shrieked before sliding back down the face into the waiting arms of his partner. Standing, he watched as the wolf jumped ontop of Kisame's head and shook his own. Tossing a kunai at the wolf, making sure that it wouldn't hit Kisame, he jumped down and grabbed the girl from Kisame so that he wouldn't lose her yet again. The kunai that he had thrown at the wolf struck it in the spine causing it to disappear before he took the girl.

Even though she was smaller than he was, he struggled with keeping ahold of her while she pushed and clawed at him to let her go. She left scratch marks all over his arms and face.

"Let... me... go!" Tasha growled as she clawed at her captor.

"Now why would I do that, doll?" He asks as he forces her to look at him by grabbing a hold of her head.

She struggled against the hand that held her head, her eyes reflexively closing.

"I'm not a doll!" She scowled, grabbing hold of his arm and tugging.

Itachi continued to struggle against her struggling and laughed shaking his head.

"You sure do look like one to me."

"Now let me go!" Kisame chuckled at the girl in amusement.

"No."

"Feisty isn't she?" he said with a toothy grin, having wrapped his wound.

"No kidding."

Tasha made a noise of frustration, trying to pull her head out of his grip, kicking and snarling.

Struggling even more with her, he looked at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"You... going to be okay carrying her Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned skeptically.

"I'm just peachy. How about you?" He stated sarcastically before he began to walk until she ended up kicking him hard in the side. Loosening his grip, he gasped for breath.

While he was still gasping for breath, his grip loosened even more as she wiggled, pushed and tugged trying to get loose as he glared at his partner noticing that he was trying so hard to hold in a laugh.

"Why don't you take the beating for awhile?" Itachi rasped

"You aren't going to take me anywhere with you! You creepy stalkers!" Tasha huffed.

Kisame raised a brow, chuckling as he reached over, taking hold of the squirming girl.

"You decided to take her on your own man. I know she looks all weak compared to me, but you have to be careful."

Itachi rolled his eyes and tried to take a deep breath with a wince. That was going to leave a nice bruise later he knew.

"Wimp." She muttered. Kisame just laughed, slinging her over his shoulder like a rag-doll. She gave a little screech, pounding on his back in complaint.

"You could have made this SO much easier on yourself but you insisted on running and fighting us. But hey, at least you stupid wolves aren't dead. Yet."

"You're an idiot." She whispered quietly. Kisame snorted, as he started up the cliff.

"Strange that you should be the one to say that." He commented. She had propped her head, eyes still closed, up on one arm, pressed against Kisame's back.

Itachi shrugs. "Perhaps or perhaps not, doesn't much matter to me, especially now that we finally have you."

Following after them slowly, he grabbed his head because his eyes were starting to give him a headache but with her the way she was there would be a chance that she would try to get away again and he'd have to track her or grab at the chance that he could pull her into a genjutsu.

Finally they reached the top and he looked around until he heard her speak.

"No, you are definitely an idiot." She murmured in a bored tone.

"Now now children. This is not the time to be fighting." Kisame lectured.

He had finally come up with an idea that would make her open her eyes so that he could put her under a genjutsu. Grinning, Itachi looked at her for a moment before leaning towards her and licking her forehead.

"Erm... I am pretty sure I'm not food..." She commented. Kisame, hearing this, looked back at his partner.

"Itachi-san... what are you doing?" His puzzlement was apparent. "I don' think right now is a good time for taste testing."

Tasha snorted at that, raising a sleeve to wipe her forehead.

"Weirdo." She muttered.

Itachi laughed before looking back at Kisame.

"Just making sure she's ripe." Laughing, he shook his head and looked back at her before leaning further in and kissing her on the lips. Grinning he pulled away and watched her for a moment.

Seeing her eyes snap open he snagged the chance to put her under a genjutsu, showing her tied to a chair while several clones of him stripped in front of her.

"Wha...?" She had the most puzzled look on her face.

"Well, I think she's out for the count for awhile." Itachi said with a smug look on his face.

"You'll hurt yourself if you do that for too long, Itachi-san." Kisame reminded.

Itachi shrugged and continued walking. It had been awhile since anyone had said anything and he was enjoying the silence considering his headache was getting worse with use of his occular powers. The only sounds that were being made were the sound of them walking and the whimpers coming from her. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and the genjutsu released itself as he deactivated his sharingan.

"So, Itachi-san. What exactly are you showing her? I don;t think I've ever seen such a traumatized look on a girl's face."

Shaking his head, he had his eyes closed as he continued walking.

Kisame raised a brow.

"Hurts?" He questioned.

Kisame gave a yowl, dropping Tasha as he stumbled, and turned to see what had him. He glowered at the wolf, shaking him and tugging him until he could pry the wolf off. Itachi opened his eyes as Kisame tossed the wolf to the side.

"God damn wolves!" He growled, making his way after the girl despite his bleeding leg. Rogue dragged himself up, chasing after Kisame in an effort to intercept.

Shaking his head, he stood there. "Leave it Kisame. We'll get her next time."

He waited to see if Kisame would listen before he started heading back to the base, holding his head lightly through the pounding in his head.

"Well, if you say so Itachi-san."

Itachi and Kisame walked back to the base before he finally passed out, the pain being too much for his head.


	3. Capture!

-Chapter 3-

[Ideas for later: Pregnant Lia dancing with pie while singing. Then say, "I'm going to poof, watch, POOF!" Laser light, cat summoning instead of Dragon while pregnant]

It had now been a year since Lia had been in an actual village. The one time that she did a year ago, she had gotten the village attacked by the Akatsuki and gotten herself thrown out. For what reason, she didn't know other than she was an outsider that had gotten their village attacked and nearly destroyed. Since then, she hasn't settled down for more than 3 days and even then it made her antsy.

Having a feeling that she was going to be meeting up with Tobi and Deidara again soon, she decided that she was going to attempt the mountains, it would be harder for them to track her there. Roaming the mountains she nearly got herself stuck and had to summon a dragon to get her to the top so that she could rest a bit as she wasn't used to such terrain. Maxi, a smaller blue dragon was the one that arrived. She stood only about 6 foot and seemed rather thin for a dragon, even for one so small.

"_You summoned me?" _

"You noticed? Gee, thanks." Lia said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I summoned you. Can you help me get to the top so that I can rest?"

Maxi nodded her head and helped Lia up on her back before beating her wings and getting them to the top.

Tobi knew that they needed to get the girl and soon. It was becoming problematic that they were just chasing her and not actually getting her. Time seemed to have flown by now that he thought about it. A year had passed since they had ran into her at that small village that was nearly destroyed. This time he was going to make a foolproof plan that would get her and they would finally be done with it.

Walking around the base, outside in the sun, he was trying to come up with a plan that would actually work when he noticed Deidara up on the roof messing with clay.

"Hey, Sempai!" He said waving.

"What is it now Tobi?" Deidara questioned, already picking up his things.

"Are we going after that spoiled brat again. Un?" He raised a brow, looking around for his cloak.

"Well, yes actually, at some point soon. Just trying to come up with a plan of attack first." Shrugging, he jumped up into the tree near by and sat down on a branch.

"Do you have any good ideas that don't involve in blowing her up and causing her death?" Tobi asked, looking up at the sky to see a cloud that looked like a dragon. Perhaps it was going to be a good sign that they were going to capture her for good.

"Not particularly, yeah. I suppose I could incapacitate her. If she is unconscious then it should be easy right, un?" He commented, tying his headband around his head.

"But that would involve explosions, as usual, hm." Deidara said.

Tobi looked at him and grinned beneath his mask. "That would make things much easier actually. Well then, I suppose that's it, we'll head out in an hour."

Once everything was set, they headed out. They had heard that she was in the mountains. Why she was there he would never know. She didn't seem to be the type to actually want to be around the mountains, but that's where she was supposed to be. Tobi knew that Deidara wasn't going to like it because he would have more of a problem trying to get to her than if she was in her usual terrain.

The mountain in which she was supposed to be at wasn't too far from the base and so it would take them no time at all.

"We might just do it today, un!" Deidara smiled back at his partner, before he realized what he was doing and frowned.

Tobi laughed when he seen Deidara look back at him and smile before frowning.

"Anyway, we should be able to see something soon enough, yeah." He turned back around to stare into the distance.

"Aww, Deidara Sempai does care about me!" He says before nodding. "We should be there soon enough and we will have her.

"Baka." Deidara muttered quietly, making Tobi laugh and almost fall off the bird.

Seeing the mountain looming over them, he grinned.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, un!" Deidara chanted.

"Could that be it Sempai?" Tobi asked, seeing something not too far up ahead from them that looked like a smaller version of the dragon that had tried eating him alive back in that shadow village.

Deidara looked towards where he had indicated the possiblity of where she might be. Suddenly the bird started circling towards it.

"Why don't we pay her a nice visit?" Deidara chuckled.

It seemed that they were going to land right on top of them.

Lia and Maxi had finally made it to the top of the mountain and landed by a boulder that was on the edge and looked like it was going to fall over any time soon. Sighing, she got off Maxi and patted her side.

"Much appreciated. You may go if you wish." She said before the dragon shook its head.

"_First time in awhile since I've been out, I think I'll stick around for awhile." _

Lia and Maxi were sitting down next to the rock relaxing trying to just stay hidden and get back their strength before starting to move again. Suddenly there was a large bird like shadow moving along the ground. Looking up, she grumbled as she instantly recoginized the clay bird.

"Great, just what I wanted!"

As they passed right above her Deidara leapt down from the back of his bird, landing in front of Lia with a grand flurry of his cloak. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Good afternoon, hm." His hands were already in his pouches as he spoke.

Lia groaned and shook her head as she looked at Moxi.

"Well this already looks bad. Where's Tobi?" She asked, looking up towards the bird that was still up above them.

Tobi bent over and waved from the back of the bird.

"Hi, Lia-chan!"

Sighing she shook her head. "He is such a baka." She said placing a hand to her head as she shook it. "How can you stand to be partners with him, you are so much better than him."

Deidara raised a brow at her as she spoke.

"It wasn't a choice." He muttered before he tossed a series of bombs at her, making sure that he was out of the radius as they went off.

Moxi noticed the bombs first and put her body in front of Lia before dissolving in the smoke causing Lia to huff in frustration.

"I was enjoying her company, thank you very much." Just as she said that, she summoned another dragon, a red one. "Liz, he's ruining my day already." She stated.

Liz, the red dragon that stood at 8 feet tall, looked towards Deidara before blowing the smoke away with a mighty gust of wind. Deidara let out a growl as he noticed the new dragon.

Grinning, Lia looked at him with now red eyes and the red dragon seemed to grow in size.

"Well now, seems like we've got the artists attention again eh, Lilith?" She asked the now 11 foot dragon.

He tsked, bombarding the new dragon with bombs. He didn't want to give her much of a chance to react.

"Why can't you just cooperate,hm?" He grumbled, making sure to glower at the unproductive Tobi, before concentrating his full attention at Lia.

Shrugging she grinned. "Why should I? Your the one that's after me, not the other way around." She watched as Deidara's mouth tightened into a thin line before he brought out some new bombs and tossed them under Lilith.

Lilith exploded into smoke while Lia jumped up onto the rock that was now wobbling on the edge of the mountain.

"Hmm, seems like I'm getting a bit close to the edge. HA I got it, I'm living life on the edge now!" Laughing, she shook her head, before summoning the two headed dragon again who stood in front of the rock. Shrugging, she decided to put it away instead and stood on the rock in front of Deidara.

"Lets see if you can catch me with out the use of my dragons."

Deidara sighed and jumped up onto the rock with her, causing it to rock more. Grinning she stood there as if nothing was going on around her.

"Joy, un. My favorite game."

"So, Dei, what are you going to do now?" She asked, holding a hand out towards him as if she had a microphone. "Is that so? Do tell us more!" She said holding it out again and laughing, causing the rock to rock more again.

He stared at her for a few moments. He looked questioningly up at Tobi, before he shrugged, and grabbed a hold of her.

"So, what was supposed to be so hard about catching you, un?"

Lia blinked for a moment before starting to screaming and flail in his arms. "Ahhhhhhh, it burns, make it stop Mommy!" She starts saying before stopping and laughing.

Soon the Lia he had a hold of poofed in smoke and she was below the bird on the ground of the top of the mountain rather than on the rock.

"Were you trying to get me?" Deidara sighed, turning slightly to see her behind him, only a few feet away.

"Figures un." He frowned, hopping down from the wobbly rock, and eying the girl in front of him.

"No, I wasn't particularly trying to catch you, un." He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed.

Lia smiles and laughs softly. "Aww, are you already done trying to catch me? Are you tired?" She asks as she sits down in front of him and looks up at him. "You know, your kind of cute from down here."

Smiling, she leaned back on her hands, not particuarly looking like she was going to do anything and looked up at the giant bird. "Hey Tobi, why don't you join us for some tea?"

"Are you alright in the head?" Deidara questioned, raising a brow.

With a sigh, he uncrossed his arms, looking up at Tobi with annoyance.

Blinking, she tilted her head. "Of course, I'm all right in the head. Am I not allowed to ask Tobi down for tea?" She asked before giggling. "Oh, you mean commenting on your looks? Well why not? You do look rather cute."

Grumbling, he took the opportunity to pick the girl up. Sqeaking she squirmed before blinking and looking at him for a moment before licking his face and then bitting his shoulder.

He stopped moving for a moment to grimace at her, completely ignoring the fact she had bitten him.

"No, you can ask him to tea all you want." He muttered, shoving her into Tobi's arms.

"As for my looks, just... no." He shook his head, crossing his legs as he sat down.

Tobi blinked and took her, holding her tightly as they started flying off.

"B...but... AW, your no fun anymore Dei-kun!" She says and huffs, crossing her arms and glaring at Tobi. "You can let me go, I'm not going anywhere. Do you really think I would be so stupid as to jump off this damn bird and try to run away?"

Tobi shook his head and kept a tight hold on her, not letting her go.

"Well, sorry to be a buzz kill un." Deidara muttered, and concentrated on steering the bird home.

Lia stuck her tongue out at him. "No your not!" She says before gasping and suddenly passing out.

"Ummm, Deidara Sempai... You didn't kill her did you?" Tobi suddenly asked, looking down at her still body.

Deidara sighed at the silly question, looking back at the limb girl in Tobi's arms.

"Yes, Tobi. I killed her. With my mind powers." He rolled his eyes.

Itachi finally got the raging head ache to go away and so him and Kisame were on their way, searching for the little witch again.

"This time she is not getting away." He mumbled to himself.

"Don't let her get to you too much, Itachi-san." Kisame commented, looking up at the sun.

It had started getting more and more difficult to find her because she was constantly moving. The last she was seen was in a forest, but what forest and where, they didn't know. Sighing he looked at Kisame.

"I think its a bit late for that. She's probably going to be worse to get ahold of than that chick that Deidara and Tobi are forced to find." Shaking his head and balled up a fist.

"We need to find her and soon."

"Well, no harm in trying." Kisame chuckled.

"If we look through enough forests, I'm sure we'll find her. Eventually." Kisame shrugged, looking up at the trees as he walked past them.

It was at least a nice day out to be searching, but that didn't seem to help Itachi feel any better about going through with this whole thing.

"I vote we just kill her, but hey, my vote doesn't really count now does it?" He stated as he continued walking.

More forests, more trees surrounding them and no sight of the girl until he noticed something seemed to be obscuring the landscape in a near by tree. Activating his sharingan, he seen her and pointed to the tree.

Kisame raised a brow at that.

"Yeah, Leader would NOT appreciate that Itachi-san."

"This time, I think we're going to capture one of those damn wolves and make her come with us."

"Right. I am not sure how well that will work, but we can try." Kisame tried to sooth his partner.

Itachi noticed the cream colored one start to growl and snarl at them and sighed, shaking his head. Grabbing a kunai out of his pouch, he tossed it at the one that was tugging at her to wake her.

Itachi watched as she got up rather slowly for someone who was being chased after.

"This is going to get extremely old, rather quickly." He stated as he watched her until he jumped up into the trees.

"Tell me about it."

Tasha scooped up her pack and immediately began to leap through the trees, her wolves at her heels. Kisame down below following behind.

Grabbing another couple kunai, he wrapped an explosive tag to each and started throwing them in front of her. As they embedded into tree limbs they would go off making bark and leaves fly up into the air.

"How about we just chop off her head?" He grumbled as he continued chasing after her.

The female almost fell from the trees until one of the wolves caught her by the scruff of her collar before jumping down to the ground where Kisame was waiting for her. Grinning, he lookd at the wolves. Tossing another two kunai's, one with an explosive tag the other just a regular one. One for each wolf, wanting to take at least one of them out before trying to attempt to catch the other. One of the kunai landed in one of the wolves legs, the other hitting a tree before exploding.

The female grabbed the wolf after having taken the kunai out and started running. One of the wolves threw shadows at his partner before they started running.

"Stop messing around with shadows and get her!" He snapped down at Kisame before chasing after the female.

"You say that like I could see through the mess." Kisame growled

He didn't know how much longer he was going to last because he didn't have the endurance for something like this. Grabbing the rest of his kunai, he wrapped them all in explosive tags and threw them at the trees in front of her, wanting to trap her so that they could catch her and be done with it. He thought about once they caught her, knocking her out so that she couldn't get away this time.

Itachi watched as she paused as it seemed that she heard the thunks of the kunai being embedded into the tree trunks around her. Once the smoke cleared after the blast, it revealed her hunkered down protectively over a battered and panting wolf. Just in front of her there was a pile of fallen trees blocking her path any further forward. Perhaps he had finally done it? Leaning against a tree, he watched as Kisame loomed over her.

"What are you waiting for?" He mumbled watching his partner.

Kisame smacked the wolf aside, watching as it went up in smoke. Kisame reached over, grabbing hold of her. Patter, still in her arms, clamped down on Kisame's arm. He growled, tearing the wolf away, holding it up by the neck. Tasha struggled, against Kisame's grip, trying to get away. Patter whined, clawing and attempting to bite Kisame once more. Kisame turned towards his partner, blood seeping down from where he was bitten as Itachi jumped down from the tree next to him.

"What am I waiting for? I didn't see you grabbing her." He muttered, looking with annoyance as the girl continued to fight him.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Just knock her out. She'll stop struggling and we can get her back to the base without her getting away." He muttered, leaning against a fallen tree. Kisame chuckled.

"Alright. Hold your horses man." He murmured. Shifting the flailing dog under an arm, he gave the back of the girl's skull a good whack. Tasha let out a startled noise before Itachi and Kisame made their way back to the base.

"...Yes, you have told me already how much of a nuisance she is Itachi. I think I'm more then capable of handling her." The voice was deep, and obviously belonged to an older male.

"Ah, she's up."

Having Lia in his arms, Tobi and Deidara reached the base and took her straight to Pein.

Groaning with the pain that throbbed in the front of her head, Lia blinked seeing nothing but a bright light around her. Blinking clear her vision, she could hear faint voices and noticed that she was actually in a fairly dark place. It wasn't so dark that one couldn't see, but not nearly as bright as what she had seen.

Sitting up, she swayed a bit as the room spun around her before blinking again and looking around her.

Blinking, she looked around her until she seen a shape not too far from her get closer. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of something getting closer to her but couldn't really move anyway. Suddenly the shape just plopped back down before she heard a voice close by.

"Well, neither of these girls seems as bad as you four are making them out to be."

Tilting her head, she looked around and notice that there were in fact others around. What was going on? Where was she, and why was she here? And why did her head hurt so badly.

Just after questioning herself in her head, she heard that annoyed, annoying familiar voice that had been chacing her for quite sometime now.

"You say that because you didn't have to chase them, un."

Deidara. She should have known that she had finally gotten caught. But who was it that suddenly laughed.

"If I had, this would have been done awhile ago."

Looking over, she noticed a male with purple eyes and she tilted her head. Lia didn't recoginized him. Was he the leader that Tobi always talked about? Suddenly a light came on and she blinked as she became blinded once again and started swaying. Finally clearing her eyes once again she looked around and sighed. Yep, she's really done it this time. She was caught and brought back to the base. Why, oh why did she have to decide to go into the mountains? The room her and the other girl that she finally remembered from the shadow village were stuck in a bare, windowless room that had walls that looked like they were pollished stone.

"So, you are the little Wolfling." The male with the purple eyes commented before looking at her, away from the other female. "And the Hatchling. You two are evasive little things aren't you?"

"Only evasive enough to actually get caught, several years later." She spat before looking for the exit and squeaking as she seen the big bulky blue guy. "What the hell is that?"

Kisame gave her a wide toothy grin.

"He's the elusive stalker shark." Tasha murmured, earning her a laugh from the purple eyed man.

Blinking, Lia looked over at her. "Elusive... stalker...shark?" She asked before eyeing the shark. "Are you all freaking stalkers?" She asked grumbling before hearing the purple eyed man.

"At least you have a sense of humor. Now, to business."

"Humor? What is humor? I was being dead serious." She says looking at him just in time to see his face go all serious. She could tell right then that she wasn't going to like what he had to say next.

"I want you two to join our organization."

At that comment, Lia busted out laughing. "Yeah, sure I'll join. In a hundred thousand years when I'm all old and decaying like Tobi, over there." She said thrusting her chin towards Tobi, who as usual was wearing his mask over his face.

"I would rather not." The girl beside her said quietly. Raising an eyebrow, Lia looked at her.

"I didn't say it was a choice."

"And how exactly are you going to force us? I don't see chains tying us down, nor a gun or in this case a kunai at our throats. I'm pretty sure that your not going to be able to force anyone to do anything. Besides, the last I heard, you guys didn't force anyone to join. Everyone of you were willing to join. From the sounds and looks of things, neither one of us is willing to join. So, sounds like your screwed my man."

Blinking, she looked at the look she was being given by the man and gulped, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"You do have a point. How about this?" He took off his cloak, Lia marvled at his bare skin and how many peircings there seemed to be over his skin.

"If you can beat me, I'll let you go. But if you lose, you have to join us. Does that sound fair to you?"

Lia raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly is that fair?" She asks before shrugging. "And if I refuse to beat you, or join? That still didn't answer how your going to force us to join you. So technically I win by defult by logic."

He seemed to be bigger than she was, but size didn't matter to shinobi. Some of the greater shinobi were small.

He gave her a small smile. Walking over to her, he crouched down, crossing his arms over his knees.

"Now, now, little kitten. If you refuse, I'll just leave you here to die. At least by agreeing you have a chance."

A growl rumbled in Lia's throat. "First off, I am not a little kitten. Secondly, I do believe I have told your little hell hounds over there that I would much rather die than join this... this... what's the word I'm looking for..." She says before shrugging. "Anyway, I do believe you get the point." Waving him away, she looked at the female next to her.

"I have been at this for several years, there's things out there better than being stuck here, fearing for your life. I personally would rather be out there fearing for my life."

Pein simply crouched there, letting her rant, one brow arched. It was silent for a moment, before he gave a soft sigh.

"I see. What a feisty kitten you are. I guess I will leave you here to think on it then." He stood up, brushing off his pants, before he turned to look at Tasha.

Grumbling, she watched. "I wasn't done with you..." She says under her breath before listening to the rest of the conversation.

"What about you, little wolfling?"

"I... don't think what you are doing is fair at all. And I don't understand why you want us so badly." Pein's eyes narrowed, and she shrank away.

It took a minute before anything more was said and she sigh, leaning back on her hands. She started feeling really crappy and drained because she wasn't used to being stuck in some place for too long. Having been out in the open for so long she had gotten used to the open spaces. Soon she just plopped backwards on her back.

"Tell me. Do you have any family?"

Sitting up, she looked at him. "You know. That's not a very fair question. Some people don't like talking about their family."

"I hadn't asked you. You already decided not to cooperate. Unless you changed your mind."

Grumbling, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Would it get me out of this room and maybe feeling a bit more normal?" She asks, her voice going rather weak the more she spoke.

It felt like someone was trying to strangle her without actually touching her.

"I haven't had a family in a long time."

Blinking, Lia turned her head and looked at her for a moment and seen Pein walk over to her offering a hand.

"Do you want one?"

Since when had the Akatsuki become a family? Wasn't it them that destroyed hers?

"It's not as bad as others make it seem. And no one here is as bad as they pretend to be. Except Itachi, he's pretty terrible."

"Family?" Lia manages to choke out before shaking her head.

It had been about 15 years since she had been around someone she called family. What was it like? She couldn't even remember. What was worse was that she couldn't remember their names or what they even looked like. Family. Would they be there for you when you were down?

A stray tear fell down her cheek at the thought of possibly having a family again and how much she had longed for such a thing. To think that they were going to be manipulated by such a small word. A single word. Such a word could shatter a person.

She was too far gone to have heard the response of the other female but noticed right away when he started looking at her again as tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the floor.

"To answer your other question kitten, yes, it will get you out of this room."

Seeming to be too far gone, she nodded her head, unable to speak as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. What was she doing? Was she really going to join the Akatsuki just to get a small fraction of a feeling of a family?

"You don't mind if I take that as a yes? The family will welcome you." He said quietly.

Lia was unsure about that but closed her eyes and tried to get the tears to stop. Suddenly faint memories slammed into her head, giving her a rather horrible migraine. Witnessing her families murder again wasn't something that she wanted to do.

"No!" She suddenly screamed out as she curled up into a ball, trying to move away from him.

Why was it that he suddenly made everything come rushing back like that?

"Easy..." He murmured quietly, after having let her move away.

Panting and shaking as she whimpered, she slowly opened her eyes. One eye red and small red tears falling out of it, the other her normal icy blue. After a moment, he rested his hand on her side, his mouth forming a thin line.

Squeaking, she jumped and her eyes opened wide as she stared at him.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He arched a brow, and removed his hand.

"Soothing you? Your thoughts hurt my head." He replied, bringing a hand up to rub his temples.

Shaking her head, she stared at him, one eye still red.

"You've done something." She said softly. He sighed.

"Why do you think I've done something?"

"Leader...?" Lia looked over to see the other female.

So that's it, she's joined the Akatsuki. Was she going to be joining as well? Was that why he said that he was soothing her? The man looked over at her, his eyes curious.

"Yes?"

"N-nothing." She stammered. He seemed satisfied with that, turning his pale purple gaze back on Lia.

"Wh...what's going on?" Lia stammered, shaking her head as her head continued to throb. The Leader reached out to touch her again, slowly, as not to startle her.

"Take it easy kitten. Breathe." She continued to shake her head, obviously confused.

"Please, where's my family?" It seemed as though the memory of her family had truly made her confused and unsure of what was going on. Blinking, the red eye seemed to dull a bit to a rusty color but didn't revert back to the icy blue color that it had origianlly been. Perhaps she was growing more powerful, or she was reverting back to before.

He sighed before grabbing her head. Blinking she stared at him before trying to get away, shaking.

"Wh...where's my family?" She asks again, only more like a child than an adult. Noticing that he was staring at her with his strange eyes she began becoming frightened.

"Wh...what are you doing?" She asks a bit more calm but at the same time frightened.

It was obvious that he was getting annoyed with her before he suddenly just got up, grabbed his cloak and walked away, leaving her there frightened and unsure of what to do. Watching him leave with the other female caused her to become even more frightened as everyone else left as well, leaving her there alone. Shaking her head, she curled up into a ball in a corner and cried. Soon, she passed out from the sobbing.

Itachi watched as Pein took the wolf girl with him before giving him a look stating that he better be there. Rolling his eyes, he nodded before looking back at the other girl. Why was she acting like that? Maybe she was like Tobi. Oh God, that's just what they needed.

Itachi lounged around in a chair on the opposite wall from the door, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Hearing someone walk in, he opened his eyes to see the annoying little brat that he spent the last year trying to get a hold of.

"Alright everyone. Settle down. We have a new family member today." Tasha blushed as it seemed everyone was staring at her.

"Ah... hello." She murmured, ducking her head.

Rolling his eyes, he closed them again and started relaxing.

"Now, treat her proper. I have to go check on someone important. When I get back, we will be shuffling partners around." There was a collective groan, from everyone in the room besides Itachi.

Sitting there, he didn't seem to have heard what was said and just continued to relax.

Lia after a few hours woke up, weak and lethargic. Looking around her, she began to wonder where she was and why she was in a room such as this to begin with.

Hearing the door open, she pulled herself back against the wall that seemed to be a bit cold before seeing the strangest colored eyes. Purple eyes. The man that they eyes were attached to started walking towards her after having closed the door.

"Feeling any better?" He questioned, looking her over.

Blinking, she looked at him and tilted her head. "Aside from feeling like I'm going to be sick and like I'm going crazy, I'm peachy." She says softly, her voice bouncing off the walls oddly and ringing in her ears.

"Why am I here?" Pein sighed, sitting down in front of her, leaning forward and resting his head on an arm.

"Sounds unpleasant. Alright. I'll explain again. I would like you to join our family. What do you say?" He gave her a small smile.

"And we can get you out of this room."

Lia blinked again and tilted her head. "Family?" She asks with a bit more strength than she had earlier, her eyes clear of any tears but her one eye had remained a rusty red color.

Thinking for a moment she shrugged and sighed softly. "What have I got to lose? I have nothing left, so why not?" Giving a faint smile she tried moving from the wall and shivered before her stomach growled and she blushed faintly.

Pein stood up, gently helping her to steady herself.

Taking the help that Pein offered, she stood and looked at him before smiling softly.

"Welcome home." He said quietly, before he guided her out to get settled. He got her food, new cloths, and then showed her to where everyone was waiting.

Lia followed him through the base that looked more like a very large home, that had several rooms. The kitchen was very well stocked and she enjoyed the food that she was given, which made her stomach stop growling. How long had it been since she had a proper meal? She couldn't really remember.

When Pein and Lia walked in, Lia looked around and blushed faintly until she seen the two 'hell hounds' that had been stalking her for the past however long. Glowering at the two before looking else where, she blinked and tilted her head.

"I'm back. I hope you behaved. Meet your second new family member."

Second? Then she noticed the other female smiling, making her smile as well. So she wasn't the only one that joined after all.

Deidara returned the glower with an annoyed roll of his eyes, before the Leader cleared his throat.

"If you will take a seat somewhere, I'll introduce you two to everyone." He gestured towards the many seats available, and waited for Lia to pick where she wanted to be.

Picking a seat towards the front, Lia sat down and tried to get comfortable. She was closer to Tobi than she wanted to be but she didn't want to make the leader wait any longer than she already seem to have.

"We don't have many Women here, so I'll introduce Konan first." He gestured towards a blue haired woman, who waved a dismissive hand. Shaking his head, he introduced Deidara, Kazuku, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori. As well as introducing Itachi and Kisame.

A low growl rubbled in her chest as he mentioned Deidara and Tobi before she listened to the rest of what he had to say.

"...And this is Tasha and Lia." Blinking, Lia tilted her head and began to wonder how he knew their names without actually asking but then again, Tobi had known hers from the beginning.

"Um... You left someone out. What is your name?" Lia asked him, curious as to what his name was and why he hadn't mentioned it.

Pein glanced at the two of them, his expression an interesting mix of amusement and reluctance.

"Ah, that's right. You may refer to me as Leader."

Lia blinked and tilted her head, curious as to why he wanted them to just refer to him as leader. Why would someone do that?

"Leader, why just that? Do you not want to tell us your name?" The Leader sighed at Tasha's question, rubbing his temple.

"I don't know you well enough for anything else. Now can we get on to the Partner swapping?"

Frowning, Lia sat there and waited patiently for him to continue because maybe then they would be released to go relax for a bit.

Shaking his head, he chose a seat for himself, crossing his arms over his legs.

"So, who would like to partner with the new kids?" Pein looked at the group expectantly.

Deidara's hand shot up almost instantly. Pein arched a brow, seeming to know exactly why he had responded so fast. He looked around the room checking to see if anyone else volunteered.

No one's hands rose as she looked around and noticed Deidara's hand and grumbled, hoping that she wouldn't be the one stuck with him nor Tobi.

Itachi seemed to just ignore the entire conversation as he relaxed in his chair.

Pein growled when he noticed that no one else responded.

"If no one else volunteers I'm just going to start sticking people with those they hate, just to mess with you." He gave a pointed look to Itachi, who was ignoring the entire conversation.

Deidara waved his hand a few times, as though trying to catch the Leaders attention. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Deidara, I know you want to change partners. Calm down." Deidara frowned, but put his hand back into his lap. Finally, Sasori raised a hand, as did Hidan.

Blinking Lia looked around as two others seemed to raise their hands and she shook her head. They both looked creepy as hell and didn't think she would fair well with either one of them. Looking at the one named Itachi, she tilted her head and wondered why he didn't raise his hand. Maybe he liked his partner.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at Pein. "I didn't raise my hand because I rather like my partner." He stated non chalantly before looking at Kisame. "We get along fairly well and respect each other." Shrugging, he closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Tobi shook his head. "But I don't hate anyone here!"

"I don't want you to switch Itachi. I want you to pay some semblance of attention. You can breath now Kisame."

Itachi opened an eye and looked at him. "Who said that I wasn't paying attention? I've heard every word come out of your mouth."

"Don't be an antagonist Itachi." The Leader muttered. Itachi rolled his eye and then closed it again.

"Tobi." The Leader trained his gaze on Tobi. "If Deidara switches, you will need a new partner as well. I really don't want to do it, but I guess you two will have to pick which..." Before The Leader even finished his sentence, Deidara had grabbed hold of Tasha's head.

"I pick this one un!"

Leader frowned, and trained his gaze on Lia.

"I'm sorry. I suppose that means you are stuck with Tobi. Unless Tasha objects."

Lia looked horrified and annoyed at the same time as she looked back at Tobi who was waving enthusiatically at her.

"Your kidding me, right? Please tell me your kidding." She begged as she looked back at the Leader.

Realizing that he wasn't kidding she sighed heavily and looked rather defeated. Great, I'm stuck with the crazy stalker who's childish. She had almost kind of wished that her and Tasha could be partners, then she wouldn't have to be stuck with some creepy guy. Or worse, with Tobi like she was now. The Leader sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know. It's not the best pairing. We have to do this so you will have an experienced member to teach you. But enough about that." He stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"For now, everyone is dismissed. Go solidify bonds and whatnot." With that the group started to disperse, wandering off into their own specific areas. Even the Leader wandered off, leaving those who were still sitting down.

Sighing, Lia remained seated and seemed to curl up into a ball on the chair. Tobi came down and sat beside her.

"Hi Lia-chan!" Groaning, she turned away from him.

"Go away Tobi."

"Aww, come on, Tobi is a good boy!"

"In no way shape or form are you a good boy, Tobi. Now, if you don't mind, I would very much like to sulk by myself."

Itachi's partner had gone off to the kitchen, leaving him, Tasha, Lia and Deidara left in the room since Tobi had left as well since Lia didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. Lia was curled up in the chair looking like she was about to cry.

Feeling something hit his chest, he opened an eye just into for whatever it was to burst into smoke. Once the smoke cleared he glowered at Deidara.

"You can knock it off Deidara." He said before closing his eye again and leaned back in the chair.

Hearing laughter, he sighed and just went back to ignoring everyone in the room. Soon he felt something hit his chest again and another hit his stomach. Growling, he looked over at the two before getting up and walking out of the room, going to his room.

Just outside of his room another plane exploded into smoke before sighing and reaching for the door. It was a good thing that he had gotten used to finding his room with his eyes closed or he wouldn't have been able to find it as the smoke just kind of stayed there for a moment. Reaching for the door, he turned to look towards where the plane had came from.

"You are teaching her bad habbits. She doesn't need any more."

"Like you could teach her any better un!" Deidara called out mockingly.

Itachi shrugged. "Possibly not, but I know I wouldn't have her trying to bully people either." He stated before walking into his room.

Soon after he closed his door, something slipped under his door. Raising an eyebrow he took a step towards his door. Whatever was slipped under his door, exploded and he looked down at hisself after the smoke disappated and noticed his clothes had been dyed pink.

"DEIDARA!" He yelled.

Opening his door, after having changed his clothes, he went stomping down the hall and started banging on the door to Deidara's room.

Lia uncurled herself in the chair before deciding that she needed something to munch on to try and get her feeling a bit better. Maybe a muffin. Entering the kitchen, she noticed someone else was in there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know someone else was in here." She says softly before making her way back towards the door.

Kisame looked back to see Lia, backing up into the doorway. He gave his head a tilt.

"Oh, hello. Can you cook?" He looked at her questioningly. Lia blinked and tilted her own head.

"Yes, I suppose I can. Why?" A relieved look crossed his face, and he placed a hand to his stomach.

"I was wondering if you could make a guy a meal? I'm a terrible cook." He gave her a sideways smile.

Lia laughs softly and nods her head. "I suppose I could, but it all depends on what you would like to have." She says before walking further into the kitchen and started looking around at what all they had in the kitchen.

"Anything but cupboard cupcakes." He replied, leaning against the counter.

Looking back at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Cupboard cupcakes?" She asks before laughing and shaking her head. "If you say so. I've never heard of them, but hey, whatever floats your boat I suppose."

"Maybe something with meat."

"Something with meat you say?" She asks before walking to the freezer, almost afraid to see what she would find in there after the comment about cupboard cupcakes. Seeing steaks, ground beef and chicken in there, she tapped her chin before hearing her stomach growl.

"How about steaks?" She asks looking back at him over her shoulder. His stomach rumbled in response, and he laughed.

"That sounds good to me." He gave her a toothy grin.

Smiling and nodding she grabbed a couple steaks out of the freezer and started letting them thaw.

"What would you like to have with it?" She asks as she looks around for a skillet to make the steaks on.

Hearing a loud yell, Lia blinked and looked towards the door before seeing Deidara and Tasha go running past as if they were being chased by the big bad wolf or something.

"Deidara again. I wonder what he did this time." He chuckled.

"Does he do things to make people yell often?"

"Nah, just to Itachi. He has a real hate affair with that guy." He reached up to where the pots and pans were stored, and handed her one.

Takes the pan, laughing softly. "Sounds like things are never quiet around here unless those two are gone."

"I'm fine with just the meat, but you can have anything you like with it." He walked over to the doorway to look out it, glad that Deidara and Tasha seemed to have gotten away.

"Suite yourself. I think I'll just have meat as well, since Leader fed me before going and meeting you all." Shrugging, she started cooking the steaks, making sure that she seasoned them well. "How do you like your steak?"

"Medium, if you don't mind." Smiling, she nodded and started on his first.

After a few moments she thought and then looked at him. "Kisame? Why does Leader only like to be called Leader instead of an actual name?" Kisame paused, looking thoughtful.

"Well, that's a good question. I think he has trust issues." He shrugged.

"He says it's because he doesn't want to risk the chance that his identity gets out. Which is kind of silly if you ask me." Itachi walked by the kitchen on his way to Deidara's room, and Kisame burst into laughter, holding onto the side of the door frame to keep from falling down.

"Ah Deidara, you did good man."

Blinking, Lia looked towards the door and seen something pink walk by. "Was, that... Itachi that just walked by?" Kisame wiped tears from his eyes, and nodded.

"Yes it is. Deidara up to the usual." He chuckled, walking back into the kitchen.

"Just wait. I'm sure the best is yet to come."

"Oh? What do you think is going to happen?" She asked as she giggled and continued to cook dinner. She was sure that had she gotten a good enough look, she would have been falling over laughing, but she had only caught a glimpse.

"Probably a fight. Although, Deidara might tone it down, with his new partner and all." Kisame snickered.

"That or she'll join in and we'll have to repair the hallway." He shrugged as if this was a daily thing. The faint sound of arguing could be heard over the sound of food cooking.

Raising an eyebrow, Lia looked at him. "Do you think she'll join in? I mean she did seem to join in earlier." She said before shrugging, not sure how she felt about it all on her first day.

Kisame shrugged.

"We'll see. We should be able to tell by the amount of cursing." The volume of the voices escalated, and Kisame shook his head.

"There they go."

Blinking, Lia stepped away from the stove and over to the doorway where she poked her head out.

"Wow, it sounds like its getting serious. Do you think someone is going to kill someone else?" She asked as she didn't know these people and didn't know what they would do in any given situation, although she was beginning to like Kisame, even if he were a fish.

Kisame shook his head.

"Oh no. Leader would kick their asses if they tried. He can sense what they are doing at anytime." He assured her, walking over to look out the kitchen with her. It did sound pretty serious.

"I hope no one is getting injured." She says softly before remembering that she was cooking and hurried back over to the steak just in time to take it off and put it on a plate for him.

"Sorry, it might be a little more done than I had intended." Plating the other, she grabbed knives and forkes.

"It's not a problem." He took the two plates in his hands and walked out to the dining room. The sound of fighting could be heard coming down the hall.

She flinched as she heard more yelling coming from down the hall where it looked like a door was open. Were they going to have dinner and a show or were they going to have to break up a horrible fight and ruin dinner?

He set the plates down and picked a seat. She sat down across from him and slowly began cutting into her steak as she watched the hall.

"I think Leader should break it up soon." Kisame smiled at her as he dug in.

"Don't worry. He'll stop it if it gets bad. I know he's noticed it." He made a pleased sound as he ate.

"I hope so." She says softly as she looks back towards the open door.

Itachi continued banging on the door, hoping that he knocked the damn door down in the process.

"We don't want any, un!" Deidara grumbled.

"I'm going to take your damn head off."

"You're a terrible salesman, yeah." Deidara taunted.

"I don't fucking give a shit, I'm going to rip your head from your body." Itachi growled and continued banging on the door.

He heard faint noises coming from the other side of the door as he continued to bang on it.

"You have terrible manners in front of a lady, yeah." Deidara commented, before he opened the door, backing away quickly. Tasha gasped at first, before she burst into laughter.

"Oh god, why is he PINK?" She clutched her stomach, trying to breath.

Once the door was open he flung himself towards Deidara until he heard what Tasha had said and looked down at his hands. Pink? Oh, he was really going to kill Deidara now.

"You just sealed your death!" Itachi roared and launched himself at Deidara.

Deidara dodged the attack, laughing.

"I did well, eh Tasha, hm?"

"Ima kill you!" Itachi said as he continued launching himself at Deidara.

He didn't even pay attention to Tasha and what she was doing, he knew that this was mostly Deidara's fault as it always was.

Deidara rolled his eyes, diverting Itachi's attack as he laughed.

"You always do this, eh Uchiha?"

Growling, Itachi started with handsigns, not really paying attention to what was going on around him or where he was, he just wanted to kill Deidara.

Deidara snickered, and swung at Itachi.

"Don't go messing up my room, yeah!" He growled.

Itachi shook his head as he ducked away from the swing. "Not your room, just you, you bastard!" He said as he got ready to spit out fire towards Deidara.

Deidara moved, just as a black blur leapt up from behind Itachi, and barreled right into him. Tasha let out a sigh of relief, while Deidara seemed surprised.

"What in the world...?" He looked over at Tasha, who had crawled back onto the bed and was making her way over. Midnight was lying on top of Itachi, looking amused.

"Fire is bad, little Uchiha." He woofed, tail thumping the floor.

"DAMN YOU MUTT! GET OFF ME!" Itachi roared after having just missed the last part of his jutsu so that he could put an end to Deidara once and for all, or so he hoped. It was evident that he was beyond pissed and wanted it to end now and be done with it. Feeling more of Midnights weight on his back, he coughed and wheezed.

"That's not anyway to talk to someone." Midnight smirked. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself. Deidara laughed, crouching down looking amused.

"Well. You look good down there, yeah?" Tasha sighed.

"Don't exasperate the situation Deidara." She said quietly.

"Get your mutt off my back." He stated, glaring at Tasha, ignoring Deidara for the moment.

The longer he was down on the floor with Midnight on his back, the more pissed off he was getting, but also felt like his lungs were being crushed by the weight.

Tasha lay her head against a propped arm. He didn't look so scary like this.

"Well, he isn't a mutt. Personally I think this is a good look for you." She said quietly. Deidara nodded in agreement, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"I don't really like Itachi as a carpet though, un."

Itachi growled. "I don't care what he is. Get him off me."

The longer he was down on the floor, the more he started to wheeze and feel like he was being crushed beneath the wolf. It started to feel like his ribs were going to snap as well with all the weight being applied to his back.

Tasha brows rose as she gave him a you-really-want-to-boss-me-around look. She sighed, looking to Deidara for guidance. He shrugged.

"Your call,yeah." Tasha sighed.

"You know, Midnight is autonomous. I'm not the one you should be asking." She said quietly.

Grumbles before sighing. "Fine, would you please get off me before my chest colapses." He said wheezing. The more pain he was in, the less angry he was because he couldn't concentrate on being anrgy while he was having issues breathing.

Midnight finally seemed satisfied and climbed off, letting him gasp for air for a moment before looking at the three of them.

"There you go." Tasha gave Itachi a nod, wrapping her arms around Midnight's neck.

Grumbling, Itachi got up, dusted himself off and stormed away back to his room, shaking his head and rubbing at his chest. He had a feeling that he was going to have issues breathing for awhile.


	4. Odd party

-Chapter 4-

Lia and Kisame finished dinner before she cleaned up and went searching for her room. This day didn't seem to want to end. But then again, did she really want it to? She did enjoy spending time with Kisame, the one and only friend she seemed to have thus far in this accursed place. Was it really going to be so bad that she actually had someone she could call friend, even if it was only one? Things could be worse, she could have no on and be stuck alone all the time. Yawning, she blinked and tilted her head really lost and wondered where her room was. Sighing, she continued looking around, hoping to find someone that could tell her where her room was going to be. Finally finding her room, she passed out.

The next day, she was stuck in the livingroom with everyone else doing paper work. Smiling, Lia sat next to Kisame while she worked on her paper work. Why they were doing paper work, she didn't know but it was better than doing nothing she supposed.

"Hey, everyone! Let's have a party." The leader called out.

Blinking, Lia looked up and tilted her head.

"A party?" She asked Kisame.

"A party, hm? We haven't had one of those in quite awhile, yeah." The Leader nodded.

"Anyone have any suggestions?" Kisame yawned.

"Well, why don't we just do what we usually do? Get drunk and play games."

Frowning, she looked around at everyone else. She was no good at parties.

"What kind of games?"

He looked down at her with a nod.

"Well, cards mostly. Maybe darts and things. We try not to have anything someone could turn into a weapon. Especially when they are drunk." He explained.

Blinking, she tilted her head. "Oh dear. If that's the case, I'm not sure I want to know how you all act when your all drunk." She stated.

"I see. Well, I'd be alright with that, Leader." The Leader nodded at Tasha's words.

"Alright. Enough paperwork then. Let's set up." Kisame gave a small groan, which was echoed by many in the room. Yet he and several others stood up anyway, and started to move things about.

Lia tilted her head again as she heard many of them groan, but get up anyway. Why were they setting up for the party now? Didn't they have more paperwork to do? It wasn't like they didn't have all night to have a party. Sighing, she put her paper work off to the side and got up, looking around and wondering what she was to do.

"Um... What do you want me to do?" The Leader looked over at Lia as she spoke.

"Would you go and fetch the guys who aren't here? Or at least coax them from under wherever they are?" He asked. "I think they could use an excuse to drink."

Tilting her head, she shrugged. "Under something?" She asked before looking around the room, noting that Sasori, Tobi and Itachi weren't there.

This was going to be an interesting if not annoying indever that she was having to go through.

The Leader nodded.

"Sometimes Tobi likes to hide under furniture. I don't really know why." He shrugged. "If you need any help finding one of them, ask around. Someone is bound to rat them out."

Lia smiled and nodded to him before walking away. She headed into the kitchen where she found Tasha and Deidara and a bunch of cupcakes.

"Wow that's a lot of cupcakes. I'm guessing those are the elusive cupboard cupcakes, Kisame mentioned yesterday?" She asks before looking around the kitchen, seeming to look for something.

Tasha and Deidara jumped at the sound of her voice, as if they had been doing something bad.

"Hah. You scared me." Tasha sighed, holding a hand to her chest. Deidara chuckled, tossing more cupcakes out.

Laughing softly, Lia shook her head. "I do apologize, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes, these are the cupboard cupcakes." He paused, noticing that she looked as though she were searching for something. "Did you need something, un?" He questioned. Tasha, having calmed down, started to help Deidara.

Blinking looked at Deidara for a moment. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm searching for my good for nothing partner Tobi as well as Sasori and Itachi. Have either of you seen either of them?" She asks softly before noticing that they were throwing away the cupcakes. "Would you guys like some help with that?"

Deidara frowned at the mention of Tobi and Itachi, and Tasha mimiced his expression. They glanced at one another, before Deidara shook his head.

"I don't really keep track of them, but you could try their rooms." Deidara walked over to the doorway.

"In that hallway you will find Itachi's room. It's all gloomy, you can't miss it. That way is Sasori-danna's room. There should be wood lying around. Tobi... well, look for the bright pink door over there. Though he might be outside,yeah." He gestured in the general direction of the rooms, then rested a hand on his hip.

"Good luck. We can finish up here on our own. There isn't... that many cupcakes, yeah." As he said that his face looked worried, as if he didn't believe his own words. He gave Lia a pat on the back, before he went back to throwing out cupcakes.

Lia blinked and followed him to the doorway watching him point in the general directions of the bedrooms of the three guys that weren't in the livingroom earlier. Frowning, she felt him pat her back before waving to him. "Thanks for the information. I'll see you guys later."

With that, she started down the hall that held the rooms of the three and found Itachi's room first. Frowning, she looked at it and noted that Deidara was right. It was all gloomy. Not one that someone would miss, that's for sure. Taking a deep breath, she started knocking on the door.

Tobi was outside in a tree just relaxing. He looked up at the sky and sighed softly. Lia had become his partner yesterday and she didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. Did he really blame her? He did after all chase after her for most of her life.

Itachi was sitting on his bed just meditating when suddenly hearing someone knock on his door, he sighed and got up slowly. Opening the door, he seen Lia standing there.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

Lia raised an eyebrow at him. "How rude to greet someone. Its, 'Hi, how are you? May I help you with something?' Now, how about you try again?"

"What do you want." He growled.

"So grouchy. How does Kisame put up with you, I will never know. Leader is looking for you and wants you in the livingroom now." She says before turning away and shaking her head, mumbling to herself. "Rude, that's what he is."

Walking further down the hall, she came to the room that seemed to have wood everywhere. Knocking, she waited for a response, hoping that she didn't have to look too much further for Sasori.

Sasori opened the door. He looked up at the girl who stood in his doorway.

"Yes?" He said quietly, his face a mask of calm.

"Are you Sasori-danna?" She asks softly, looking him over for a moment before smiling. "If so, Leader is looking for you. We're having a party and would like for you to join in."

Sasori didn't look like he was too mean and seemed rather calm compaired to a lot of the other members that she's met so far. At least he was nicer in his greeting than Itachi had been.

Sasori stood there quietly for a few moments, before he nodded.

"A party? I suppose I could go to it." He moved past Lia, closing his door behind him. He didn't say anything as he made his way down the hall, towards the living room.

Blinking, Lia watched him move past her, not saying anything as he walked away.

"Man, what is up with everyone being so rude today?" Stomping down the hall she came up to the pink door.

"Deidara wasn't kidding. Geez, how childesh." Shaking her head, she knocked and when there wasn't an answer she started back down the hall towards the door to go outside. Once outside she took a deep breath and sighed, glad to be out in the open. It seemed that things were getting a bit stuffy inside. Looking up, she noticed Tobi and sighed heavily.

"Hey, your wanted inside by Leader. We're having a party."

Tobi looked down and noticed Lia and heard something about a party.

"A party? I love parties!" He said before jumping down and running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Touch me again and I'll rip you apart." She said before walking inside or rather stomping her way back inside and into the livingroom.

Seeing the leader she walked up to him. "Everyone has been found." She said before walking away and flopping down on a chair.

The leader looked around, and indeed, everyone had been found. He cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. Everyone who was paying attention anyway.

"Alright. Have fun guys." He declared, before he grabbed a beer, and joined a card game that Kisame had started with Hidan, and Sasori.

Lia looked up and grumbled curling her legs up under herself as she watched everyone else. It seemed there were several people drinking and some playing games. She wasn't the type to drink, nor was she really old enough to be drinking. Soon though she heard her stomach growling considering she hadn't eaten anything yet so she got up and made her way to a table full of party food. Grabbing a plate she grabbed a little bit of everything before sitting back down.

Tobi walked in and grabbed some food before heading over to the card table and ask to join in. "Mind if I join?"

The Leader looked up at him, arched a brow and shooed him away.

"No, you always make the cards all sticky."

Tobi frowned and walked away going to sit in a chair holding his plate of food and started eating.

Itachi walked in and grabbed a beer after Pein had said for everyone to have fun. Grabbing a chair in a corner he just kind of sat back and relaxed.

After eating, Lia threw away her plate and looked for a bottle of water before frowning and walking into the kitchen to just get a glass of water because she didn't want to drink beer like everyone else seemed to be doing. At least she was going to be the responsible one around here. When she walked back in from the kitchen she was greeted by Kisame and his odd expression at what she was drinking before he shook his head.

"Kiddo, why are you drinking water? You know what you need?" He put his arm around her shoulder.

" You need to come and play cards with us."

Lia raised an eyebrow back at him. "I'm drinking water because I don't want to drink beer and I'm being responsible. As far as playing cards, why would I do that?" She asks as she looks up at him with her own odd expression.

Kisame sighed, as though she were ruining the mood.

"Responsibility is for missions. It's fine to be irresponsible around your family." He ruffled her hair.

"Besides, you look lonely. Come play with us, and wipe that slate clean." He threw his bottle away, and motioned for her to follow him as he grabbed another beer, looking back at her expectantly.

Lia sighed softly and followed after Kisame. When he grabbed another and looked back at her expectantly, she raised a brow. "What? I told you, I don't want to drink." She says. "Besides, I have water that I am perfectly fine with drinking." Holding up the glass of water before taking a drink. "At least your getting me to play cards with you. That's a step towards what your wanting me to do, is it not?"

Kisame sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, fine. You can stay sober for a little while." He walked over to the card table, making room for Lia to sit down and join the game. "Ever play 500 Rummy?" He questioned, as he picked up the cards to deal. The Leader raised a brow at her when he saw she was drinking water as well.

Shakes her head. "No, I've never even heard of it." She said before looking at Leader. "What? Am I not allowed to drink water now when I want to?" Sticking her tongue out at him and paid attention to what Kisame said next as far as the game went.

Kisame proceeded to explain the rules of the game, then pat the seat next to him.

"It's easy. You'll do fine." He reassured her as he dealt everyone their cards. "Plus, I'll help you if you get stuck."

Lia smiled and nodded her head as she sat down in the seat next to him and picked up the cards. Taking a sip of her water, she looked at everyone that was playing. Looking at her cards, she took a deep breath and started situating her cards how she liked them and watched as Hidan started the round by drawing a card. Hidan cursed, tucking the card into his hand and discarding a card. Sasori drew from the deck, matched up a pair, then discarded a card. The Leader drew, gave a little frown, and discarded a card. Kisame looked over at Lia. She smiled at him before grabbing a card and wrinkled her nose before discarding a 2 and then looked at Kisame. Kisame smiled, took a drink of his beer, and drew a card. He looked at them intently, before he discarded a king. Hidan went through the same pattern of cursing as before. He seemed to be having terrible luck, as he discarded a 2. Sasori discarded a three and Pein made a pair.

The game seemed to be dragging on and on. Finally Lia started making pairs and laying down cards onto other pairs that the other players had made. Grabbing her glass, she stood. "Well looks like I need more water. Anyone want or need something while I'm up?"

"I think I understand it. Just give me a few rounds and then I should have it down no problem." She stated before taking a drink of her water. It was a good thing that she decided to stick with water because then she might not have been able to understand so well.

The leader looked up at her, and sighed once he noticed that she was still holding her water glass.

"Loosen up hatchling. Why not drink at least one beer during this game?" He questioned, looking as though he was pondering how much alcohol she could take. Kisame chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"Come on. Just one." He pleaded. Lia raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"And why do you want to me to drink so badly? I am loosened up, I've come to play cards with you guys, have I not?" She questioned before shrugging and looking at them all. "But that didn't answer my question. Do any of you want or need anything while I'm getting something to drink?"

"Fine. Just a beer then." Kisame frowned, looking back at his cards. The Leader on the other hand, continued to look at her curiously. Lia smiled at Kisame before tilting her head curious at the Leader.

"Hm, yes. I need you to get yourself a beer. You aren't loosened up enough until you are giggling like the rest of us." He gave her a half smirk. "Oh, and another beer for me." Frowning, she sighed and went to get the beers. Looking at one of them she sighed and took one for herself before walking back over to the table.

"Happy?" She asks grumpily before sitting down after having handed the two of them theirs. Looking at hers with a sour expression, she took a swig and wrinkled her nose. Kisame and the Leader laughed at her expression, and gently taped their bottles to hers.

"You're officially a family member now. Congratulations." The Leader chuckled before he took his turn. He only had a few cards left, and seemed tied with Sasori.

"You'll get used to it." Kisame commented as he took a swig of his new beer. He hardly seemed affected, given how many he had drank.

Lia wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at the two of them. "If you say so." She says before trying another sip of it and wrinkling her nose again. "I seriously don't know what the big deal is about drinking this crap, its horrible." Kisame laughed heartily at that.

"Yes, it is rather terrible. It's the effects that are nice. If you want something that actually tastes any good, you'll have to raid the Leaders cabinet." The Leader looked over as Kisame spoke, and he shook his head.

"Oh no. You aren't touching my things." Lia frowns and sticks her tongue out.

"Your the one that wanted me to try it. I tried it and its horrible. Why can't I try something else?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her cards and shook her head. Looking down at the groups that she had made it seemed like she was going to lose, big time. Grabbing a card, she wrinkled her nose before discarding a 3.

The leader sighed, rubbing his head.

"Fine. Do you want something strong, or just have something that tastes good?" He questioned. Kisame laughed.

"Strong. Definitely strong." He glowered at Kisame.

"Not you. I was asking the kitten here." Lia laughed softly at the two before tapping her chin for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose surprise me?" She says before paling for a moment regretting her words as soon as they came out but it was too late, they were already out. The Leaders amused laugh didn't help. He stood up, stretching before he set down his cards.

"Alright. Give me a moment and you'll get your surprise." With that, he walked off to search his cabinet. He came back with a bottle of juice, two bottles of alcohol and ice. He mixed the ingredients together, poured it over some of the ice, and placed the cup of red liquid in front of Lia.

"Here, have a redhead." Kisame raised a brow, and looked at the cup longingly. Blinking, Lia looked at the cup of red liquid and tilted her head.

"A redhead?" She questions before staring at the cup a bit longer then sniffs at it, almost as if it were going to bite her if she got too close to it. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the glass and then took a sip and smiled. "Hey, this is actually pretty good. Thank you!" She says before picking up her cards again and looking at what everyone else had put on the table.

Leader smiled, before he turned a warning gaze at Kisame. Kisame pouted, and went back to looking at his cards. The Leader sat back down and the game continued. Kisame continued to eye the drink Lia had, before he seemed to decide he wanted his beer more. Smiling and almost bouncing in her seat, Lia continued to play, even though she knew she was losing as she continued to drink the alcohol that Leader gave her.

"Maannh where did you ever find a drink sush as thiss?" She asks as her words began to slowly start to slur together and she giggled at herself. "I sound so funny." The Leader laughed. He even finally gave Kisame one of the drinks. Smiling, they all seemed to become relaxed and were enjoying themselves as they continued to play cards. Kisame was babying the alcohol like a baby, seeming content, even though he was loosing as well.

"Well. It's a popular drink. I'm not surprised a kitten like you has never had it." He gave her a wolfish grin. Hidan and Sasori were in their own little worlds, not even bothering to interact with the three more then the game required. Lia blinked and tilted her head.

"Was you say?" She asks, slurring her words further as she drinks more of the alcohol and then laughs, hiccuping. "This ish so mush fun!" She says further before fanning herself and looking at Leader rather closely her face all scrunched up. "You know sumfin, your rather handsome." She says pointing at him almost poking him in the nose. "And he's a fish!" Laughing she pointed at Kisame. The Leader raised a brow, watching as she giggled and ranted. He shook his head, reached over and took her alcohol away.

"Alright, you've had too much." He declared. Kisame was laughing in amusement. He didn't seem to mind being called a fish. Lia blinked and frowned at him, making grabby hands at her drink.

"She's an interesting drunk, I'll say that." Kisame commented, leaning against an arm as he gazed at her.

"Bu...but I wasn't finished with that!" She says pouting before tilting her head and smiling. "I luff you manh!" Laughing she shook her head and looked at Kisame. "Is luff even a word? Luff..." Giggling she shrugs. "I like it, I think it should be!" She declares and jumps up before wabbling on her feet and falling back down in the chair laughing. Suddenly everything got really hot and she started fanning herself with the cards. "Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" Removing her mesh shirt that was over her tank top with fumbling fingers as she looks at everyone. Kisame seemed enthralled, having dropped his cards to watch Lia as she undressed. Hidan started spouting nonsense about sinning, while Sasori did absolutely nothing. As usual. The Leader sighed. He stood up, took her mesh shirt and grabbed her hands.

"Alright kitten. I think it's time for you to go to bed. Say good night to and everyone else." Lia frowned and tugged on her hands.

"But I wasn't done playing this lovely card game and enjoying the party." She says. "All I did was remove one shirt. It wasn't like I'm showing anything off." Frowning, she tugged harder. "Let me go!" Tugging as hard as she could she looked back at Kisame. "Good night Mr. Fishy and everyone else." Smiling she followed Leader. "Your a party pooper. But I still luff you, so its ok." The Leader looked at her while she struggled, then suddenly seemed as though she wanted to go with him. He shook his head with a sigh. Kisame waved goodbye to Lia, and watched as Leader dragged her off in the direction of her room.

"Alcohol is probably a bad idea for you." He said more to himself then to her. Lia blinked and looked at him tilting her head.

"Aww, why is alcohol bad idea for me?" She asked as she started struggling against his grip again, changing her mind about wanting to go with him. She had really started enjoying herself and felt that she deserved to continue to enjoy herself, after all it was him who had gotten her to drink after all. "Why do you have to be such a party pooper? I was having fun like you wanted me to." She says pouting almost like she was a cute little kitten. embarrassed. "I don't quite remember where that is."

The Leader looked down at Lia as she put up a fuss, looking like a kitten who wanted to cause mischief. He groaned, rubbing his temple as he waited for her to calm down.

"Well kitten, there are reasons. I'll explain tomorrow, when you wake up with a terrible headache." He muttered. After a moment, he seemed to become annoyed at her constantly changing her mind. He scooped her up into his arms to make his job easier. Squeaking, Lia started squirming in his arms, batting at him.

"Put me down! I can very well walk on my own, thank you very much!" She says as she struggles and blushes faintly as he holds her. She did think that he was rather cute and liked that he was carrying her but she wasn't going to show it and she was annoyed that he was being such a party pooper when she was actually enjoying herself at the party. "If this has something to do with me taking my shirt off, your a prude, I wasn't even showing anything." She states before sticking her tongue out at him. The Leader raised a brow at her as he continued walking. Her struggles didn't bother him in the least.

"Taking your shirt off is a gateway to trouble. So what if I'm a prude?" He questioned, giving her a smirk. It wasn't long before he got to her door. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and stay in your room, or do I have to tie you up?" He looked as though he favored tying her up. Probably a little too much. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I would just stay in my room when I was perfectly fine out there having fun and how does me taking 1 shirt off lead to trouble? I was getting hot, so I decided to take it off to cool off. Is that such a bad thing?" She questions before noticing that they were at her room already and frowns. "I won't stay in there, even if you try tying me up." he Leader sighed as Lia continued to rant. Hefting her over his shoulder, he started walking again, this time in a new direction. She squeaked and started banging on his back with her fists.

"Fine, then I'll just tie you up in my room." He commented.

"HEY! I said PUT ME DOWN!" She starts yelling and squirming against him. "Why are you doing this to me?" The beating only made him laugh.

"Nope. We are on an adventure child." He continued on his way, even humming as he went. Soon he stopped at a door, which seemed way out of the way compared to the other rooms. He opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. He locked it, then, still carrying her, he searched his dresser. The room they were in was large, with a desk at one end, and a few armchairs scattered about. There was a low table, upon which sat a few books and piles of paperwork. On the far end of the room was a bed. It was quite large for only one person, with red sheets and black pillows. The carpet, soft and thick underfoot, was a pale cream color. It had a comforting feel to it, with dim, but pleasant lighting.

Lia frowned and squirmed more. "I AM NOT A CHILD!" She yells as she continues beating on his back. "PUT ME DOWN!" Panting, her beating slowed down a bit and started going limp against him. She seemed to have run out of steam and just let him do what he wanted. Once they arrived to his room, she blinked and looked around. "Wow, nice room you have here." She says softly, enjoying the feeling it gave her, very comforting and dim lighting which didn't hurt her head.

He chuckled, finally finding the rope he wanted. Why he had rope in his dresser was debatable. He walked over to one of his chairs and set her down.

"Now, are you going to behave, or do I have to use this?" He held up the rope, his expression mishchievous. Lia blinked up at him after being set down into the chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You ruined my fun, what makes you think that I would behave in any way shape or form for you?" Frowning, she shook her head. "You know, this would have been so much easier had you just let me continue having fun, but no you had to be a party pooper and ruin my fun. And now your going to try and tie me up? Think again." The Leader shook his head, seeming amused.

"Alright then. We'll do it the hard way." he seemed pleased as he unraveled the rope, picked Lia up again, and carried her over his shoulder to the bed. He flopped her down, and turned her over, pressing a hand firmly against her back. "Don't struggle too much now. You'll only get rope burns." Squeaking Lia squirmed against him and kicking.

"No!" She yells until he plopped her down on the bed causing her to squeak again. When he pushed his hand down on her back, she started freaking out and trying to get away. "Let me go!" Pein just made an amused noise, shifting his weight so he straddled her legs. He grabbed hold of her hands, pulled them behind her back and began to tie her up.

"I told you what was going to happen. Naughty kittens get tied up." Her body rubbed against him as she struggled, and he let out a sigh. Lia contiuned struggling against him, tugging at her hands trying to get them to slip out of his grip and giving her rope burn, just like he had stated she would if she kept struggling.

"Besides, if you keep doing that, I'M going to be naughty." Squeaking, she looked over her shoulder at him as she continued squirming under him.

"Let me go!" She kept saying, struggling against the rope and further giving her rope burn. He paused for a moment, letting her freak out under him. Eventually, he couldn't take her squirming any longer. He growled, tied her hands tighter, shifted his weight, and flipped her over. Squeaks and yelps softly at the roughness of him tying her hand tighter.

"No." He stated simply, straddling her again, he placed an arm to either side of her head.

"You aren't going anywhere. Stop being a brat." Blinks and looks back at him.

"How am I being a brat? Your the one that's being a brat by ruining my fun out there and now tying me up. I don't see me doing that to you!"

He stared at her silently for a few moments, before he moved, shifting her onto the floor, where he tied her to the bed post. She had room to move around, but she couldn't really reach anything but the bed. Lia struggled against him as he moved her to the floor and then tied her to the bed post. Even though she had room to move around, she tugged at the rope, causing her to wince as the rope dug into her skin, making her wrists red.

"Go to sleep." He muttered, before he climbed off the bed and started changing his cloths. It was like he didn't care that she could watch him undress. He tossed his shirt and mesh top in a nearby basket, and tossed his shoes off in a corner. He stretched his arms over his head in a yawn, before he turned back to look at Lia. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him like he had lost his mind. When he began undressing she stared at him, mouth becoming slack as she watched him undress. Was he really going to undress in front of her causing her mind to go blank?

"Why are you not asleep yet?" Blinking, Lia looked at him and seen that he was shirtless, eyes widening. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the mind fog that was created from his shirtless body that, to her, looked like a body of a god.

"How can you expect me to sleep like this?" She mumbled and started struggling against the ropes again. He looked thoughtful, as he dimmed the lights down further, then walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked down at her for a few moments, struggling against the ropes.

"Well, you could climb on the bed if you want. If you had behaved, I wouldn't have tied you up in the first place." He shook his head, and took off his belt, tossing it onto a nearby chair.

"Either way, you'll figure it out." She frowns and looks at him before shifting and struggles to get up onto the bed, rubbing her wrists even more raw with the rope causing her to wince.

"Had I behaved? How was I misbehaving?" She asks before shaking her head. "I wasn't misbehaving, I was having fun until you took my drink away and then started pulling me away from the party to my room only to pick me up and carry me here where you then tied me up. Your the one that misbehaved, not me." He shook his head, reached over and helped her up onto the bed. He gave her a pillow to rest on at the foot of the bed.

"Sleep already. You complain too much." He grumbled, as he took off his pants and finally crawled under his covers. He buried his face in a pillow, snuggled in and relaxed. Watched him remove his pants, causing her to go wide eyed and slack jawed again. He really does look like a god, she thought to herself. Soon she frowns and shakes her head.

"Then untie me and I'll leave you be." She grumbled until she noticed that he was going to try and go to sleep. Kicking at him, she got situated so that her wrists didn't hurt so badly. "This is very uncomfortable you know." He growled, sat up and crawled over to her, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and used the other to untie her. He then dragged her up to the top portion of the bed, pulled the covers back, and tucked her in with him. He wrapped both of his arms around her, and snuggled his body against her's. Lia squeaks and squirms against him until he wrapped his arms around her and blushed brightly. Shaking her head, her mind gone blank.

"You want to complain so much, then sleep like this." He grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"O...ok." She stutters out, still blushing brightly and doesn't move, her wrists burning as she bites onto her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. He snuggled her a little tighter, making soft grumbling noises before he fell asleep.

-0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o-

Itachi was just getting up to grab another beer and throw the old bottle away when he heard Deidara.

"Itachi! Let's call a truce. Come help me beat this girl please, hm?" Raising an eyebrow he looked at Deidara for a moment before shrugging. It was better than doing nothing.

"Yeah, I guess I can give it up for the night and play with you."

"I wonder how well you'll do now,hm?" Itachi just barely heard as he got up and walkd over after having grabbed his next beer.

"What are we playing?" Deidara looked up as he shuffled the cards.

"We were playing go fish, since it's hard to do anything too complicated with two people. We can change the game if you want, yeah?" Tasha shifted nervously.

Grabbing a seat, Itachi shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Doesn't much matter to me really. Still kind of limited on what we could play with only 3 players." Deidara nodded and dealt the cards. He spread the rest of the deck out in a line.

Itachi picked up his cards and looked them over before starting to match up his cards. Hearing Tasha, he looked more carefully at his cards.

"Do you have any 7's?" He shook his head before taking another swig of his beer and then looked at Deidara.

"Do you have any 2's?" Deidara sighed, and handed him a 2. He looked over at Tasha, who groaned.

"Do you have any 6's?" She handed him a 6 and took a gulp of her beer. Tasha looked at Deidara.

"Do you have any 8's?" He shook his head, and Tasha took another swallow.

The game seemed to go on and on forever before Itachi got up to get another beer. "Either of you want something while I'm up?" He asked as he stretched, the mesh shirt raising a bit since he wasn't wearing his cloak.

"Yeah, can you bring a few more beers for the two of us? Tasha is really going through them, hm." She looked up at Itachi and nodded her consent.

Itachi nodded before heading towards the beer, grabbing the three of them 2 beers each that way they didn't have to keep getting up and threw away his beer bottle. Walking back over, he handed them their beers before sitting back down.

Deidara dealt the next cards as Itachi got situated and took a swig of his beer. Feeling like someone was staring at him, he looked over and noticed Tasha looking at him. Giving her a smirk he laughed when Deidara asked her a question.

"Tasha. Hello?" Tasha blinked, looking back over at Deidara.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Deidara laughed as he repeated his question. She shook her head, and he drew a card.

Itachi laughed and shook his head. "Had a bit too much to drink?" She looked at him with a slight turn of her head, which made him laugh even more.

"What makes you think that?" She muttered.

Deidara seemed highly amused by that, reaching over and ruffling her hair. She gave him a swat, to which he faked hurt. She rolled her eyes.

"Have any 7's?" She asked Itachi.

Shaking his head, he grinned. "You have had to many to drink." He teased before looking back at her. "Have any 9's?" Shrugging he grinned again. Tasha handed him a card before taking a swig of her beer. "Oh and what makes me think that, is that you seem to not stand me and here you are, staring at me every chance you get." He teased. She choked when he spoke, and she set the beer down, coughing. Deidara gave her a worried look. She stood up, her face a deep shade of red.

"I... think I need a break." She murmured, before she fled to the kitchen. Deidara watched her in confusion, then raised a brow at Itachi.

Itachi shrugged and got up. "I'll go check on her to make sure she's ok." He said before he got up, put his cards down and followed after her into the kitchen. "Hey, are you all right?" Tasha visibly flinched at the sound of his voice. She warily looked over at him, her face still tinted a soft red.

"About as alright as I can be." She murmured. Itachi nodded and went to get a papertowel and dampened it with cold water.

"Here, put this on your head. It might help." He said softly before getting her a glass of water as well. "And drink this. Your probably just dehydrated." She took the offered aid, downing the water. She set the glass down and groaned, flattening her upper body against the counter.

"Thank you." She mumbled, seeming to try to cool herself off.

Smiling, he nodded, taking the glass and putting more water into the glass and offering it to her before getting another papertowel and dampening it and putting it on the back of her neck.

"Just stay there and relax for a moment." He says softly before walking away and grabbing an ibuprofen. "Here, take this, it'll help keep a headache away." She took the pills offered happily, popped a few, and finished her glass of water.

"So warm..." She complained. She pulled the paper towel off, and stood up properly. She looked down at her shirt, which she had put over her tank top and mesh underclothes. She frowned at it, then proceeded to pull it off. Itachi blinked and stared at her as she began to remove her shirt, wondering why she was doing such.

"Whoa... uh... I... I think I'm not needed, yeah." Tasha looked over at Deidara, pausing with her shirt partially over her head. Itachi looked at Deidara and frowned.

"I told you that I would make sure she's ok. She apparently got hot." He says before taking the glass and getting more water, adding a bit of ice this time and handed it to her.

Tasha looked at the cup blankly for a moment, then finished taking off her shirt and gratefully swallowing it. Deidara raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"I was worried, un. I forgot what a mother hen you are intoxicated." He shook his head, gave Tasha an appreciative look, before he walked out of the kitchen. Tasha watched him go, before she gave Itachi a confused look.

"What was with him?" She questioned. Itachi laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he took the glass and put more water in it before setting it on the counter. "Feeling any better?" He asked as he looked her over and began to think that she looked rather good with some of her clothing gone and wondered what she would look like with all her clothing gone before shaking his head. Tasha scrunched her face, running her hand against her bare arms.

"A little bit. It's too hot in here though." She murmured, looking down at her tank top. She took a sip of the water, then proceeded to take off her pants. Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing? If your wanting to strip, maybe you should do so in your room, because I don't think that you want me to see you stripping, no matter how hot it is." Tasha paused, her pants just below her hips. The edge of her mesh shirt draped over her undergarments. She looked over at Itachi, confused.

"What am I doing? I'm cooling down... how did you get in...?" She looked around the room for a moment. "Wait, this isn't my room is it? Where...?" She frowned, still standing there with her pants partially she finally seemed to realize what he was saying she gave him a wide eyed look, as though she couldn't believe what he had just said. Her face went scarlet.

"Why are you staring at me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not the one stripping now am I? When someone starts stripping in front of you, what do you normally do? You stare at them. And its quite a nice view if I do say so myself. But, if you don't want me staring at you, why don't you pull your pants back up and go to your room to remove your clothing. Or you can come with me and continue our card game with Deidara."

Tasha gave a squeak of astonishment. It seemed impossible that she could have gone redder. She pulled up her pants grabbed her shirt, and darted out of the kitchen at full speed. Sighing, Itachi shook his head, grabbed the glass of water, drinking it before putting it into the sink. Walking out, he watched her at the card table talking to Deidara. He walked over and took a seat.

"So, are we going to continue, or are you going to head to your room?" He questioned Tasha as he picked up his cards again. Deidara turned to look at Itachi when he noticed Tasha's face redden.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, hm?" He questioned. Tasha shook her head, leaning against the table for stability. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Deidara before hearing Tasha speak and smiled at her, placing his cards back on the table.

"I think I will go to my room. Just..." She looked embarrassed. "I don't quite remember where that is."

"I'll take you to your room then, if that's all right." He said, giving Deidara a warning glance before getting up and offering a hand to Tasha, smiling. "I'll probably call it a night myself, feeling rather tired." Tasha looked at Itachi skeptically.

"Well... I guess." Before she could take Itachi's hand, Deidara stopped her, grabbing hold of her half outstretched hand.

"Whoa. Whoa. What are you plotting,hm?" Deidara gave Itachi a suspicious look, not noticing that Tasha was looking down at his hand, clasped firmly to her own. Itachi raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"Not everything I do leads to something else. I am trying to be nice and show her to her room, which by the way, the last time I checked was right beside mine. And I didn't see you offering to take her. So, being nice, I was taking her to her room. I was going to be calling it a night soon anyway. Besides, it looks like the party is disbanning."

"Why do I not believe you?" He muttered, looking over at Tasha. He seemed to realize he was holding her hand, and let it go like it was on fire. Tasha giggled at that.

"It's okay Deidara. It's just to my room. It should be alright." She reassured him. He frowned, before he seemed to give in.

"Fine, un. I need to start cleaning this up anyway." Itachi smirked and looked at Tasha. She took it, although reluctantly.

"I suppose."

"Ready to go?" He asks, offering her his hand again. "After I take her to her room, I'll be back to help clean up this mess." He told Deidara before walking off with Tasha. Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes, as though he didn't believe him.

Once they arrived to her room, he opened the door for her but didn't go inside, standing off to the side. "Here you are, safely to your room." He says before bowing to her, smiling softly. "I enjoyed myself tonight with you, but now I must bid you a good night and go help clean up the mess from the party and let you have your rest. If you should need me in the morning, I'm right next door." He said pointing to the door to the left before bowing again and walking back towards the way they had came.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Itachi walked back into the livingroom where everyone except a few people were cleaning up the mess that was left behind and started helping. Picking up empty beer bottles and glasses that were half filled with a bit of water as well as the darts from the dart board. Throwing the trash away, he tied up the trash bag before taking it out to be tossed in the dumpster before walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water real quick.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Sometime in the middle of the night Lia finally passed out too tired and feeling crappy to really fight him too much more. The next morning, she started stirring until she felt something wrapped around her and she started freaking out, starting off by hitting the Leader in the head with her elbow before holding her own head.

"Oww, I feel like shit." She complained, closing her eyes and bitting her bottom lip. Blinking, she looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room. "How did I get in here?" Leader opened a single eye and looked down at her before frowning and propping himself up on an elbow. She didn't notice the hand that had strayed up her shirt onto her stomach as she continued to complain about her aweful headache. He shook his head.

"Stop complaining. You have a hangover. Talking is only going to make it worse." He pulled away from her, rolled out of bed, and wandered into his bathroom. He came out a little bit later with a glass of water.

"Drink this and go back to sleep." He grumbled, holding it out to her. She took the glass of water gratefully before downing it and looked at him, her head swimming.

"What happened last night?" She asked before feeling like she needed more to drink. Getting up, she wabbled a bit before taking a step her eyes blurry from the hang over. She started her way towards his bathroom that she seen him walk to before running into a wall and crying out.

"OW. DAMN IT!" Leader watched her for a moment, and flinched when she ran into the wall. He raised a brow, before he started to laugh.

"I was already up, I could have gotten it." He shook his head, walked over and helped her up. "You drank a bit too much." He commented, herding her back to the bed before he got her another glass of water. His head didn't hurt, so he felt fine, other then the rude awakening. He stretched sleepy muscles, before he grabbed some cloths. Blinking her eyes clear, she watched him for a moment. Taking the glass of water, she drank it a bit more slowly before smiling at him.

"Thank you." She says softly before stretching a bit and wincing when it caused her to hurt worse. "Ow. I think I should just go back to sleep." She grumbled before flopping over on the bed and complaing some more.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't go doing anything dangerous." he chuckled, walking into the bathroom. Waving him off, she held her head and continued to complain at the world for giving her such a head ache after apparently drinking last night. She knew there was a reason she didn't want to drink last night. Groaning she stretched out on the bed before passing back out.

Lia slept for a few more hours, not stirring a bit when he came out of his shower and sat down to do paperwork. Finally waking, she stretched hitting her hands on the head board and crying out as she sat up and started complaining. "Ow!" She grumbled softly to herself before laying back and looking up at the ceiling. "What time is it?" She asked softly as she slowly sat up again and looked at him, almost seeming like she was unfased by being in his room, almost like it was a normal thing for her to sleep in his room. He arched a brow at her.

"It's 5." He propped his head upon an arm, leaning against his desk. "You seem pretty laid back for being in a man's room." He commented, eying what was revealed by her tank top. She blinked and looked down at her top before pulling it up, noticing that it was showing a bit more than it should have been.

"Thank you." She says softly and got up, stumbling slightly before straightening up, blushing brightly. Now she decided to let it effect her that she was in a mans room, not just any man but apparently a man that looked like a god, even dressed. Looking around, she seemed so confused before looking at him, her face still red. "Where's my shirt?" She asks before suddenly falling back on her ass and yelped. "Ok, so maybe I can't walk yet." She complained and grumbled softly to herself.

"Well, your top is somewhere in the living room." He commented, as he stood up. He walked over to her and helped her up. Blinks and looks at him for a moment before taking the help offered and smiled softly.

"Be careful. You haven't eaten anything in who knows when. You shouldn't try to do too much." He made her sit, walked over to his desk, and picked up the sandwich he had made for her earlier. He handed it to her. "Eat."

Looking at the sandwhich her stomach started growling loudly causing her to blush brightly. Taking the sandwhich, she bit into it before tilting her head. "This is actually pretty good, thank you." She says softly before quickly finishing the sandwhich off and then started turning green. "Excuse me!" Getting up quickly, she ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later the sink started running and she splashed her face and rinsed her mouth out before drinking some water. Coming out, she looked at him, face red before sighing. "Sorry about that."

He leaned against the bedpost as she ran off into the bathroom.

"Its alright. Assuming it isn't all over my floor." He said with a tilt of his head. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, its not all over your floor." She grumbled.

"Still, it was worth a try to get something in you." He went back over to his desk and picked up the glass of water he had, and handed it to her. She took the glass of water and drank it gratefully before nodding her head.

"Won't try to stress your stomach too much. You did drink a lot of hard alcohol." Sighing she looked at him.

"This is your fault." She grumbled as she flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What all happened last night other than obviously me drinking a lot of hard alcohol and playing cards? Oh, and me ending up in here, for whatever reason that is unknown to me at this point in time. Apparently something happened with me starting to remove my clothing considering my shirt is still out in the livingroom somewhere." He raised a brow as she spoke.

"You're talkative for one with a hangover as bad as yours." He commented, as he walked back over to his desk. He went right back to doing his paperwork. Lia raised a brow before shrugging.

"I'm a rather talkitive person to begin with."

"You tried to take your cloths off yes. Then you refused to stay in your room. So I brought you here." He glanced over at her. "You are very needy." Blinking, she blushed before shrugging as if it didn't bother her.

"Why did you even bother with me if I wasn't going to stay in my room? Why do you care what I was going to do or not do while I was supposedly drunk?" He paused, then stood up.

"Well, that is a good point. I was a bit liquored up myself. Who knows what my reasoning was." He walked over to look down at her as she lay there. She looks up at him and tilts her head.

"Either way, while I can see that you are quite comfortable on my bed, you have a room. I need to do paperwork." His arms were crossed against his chest as he gave her a pointed look. "I'm not going to baby you all day." Lia frowned and shook her head.

"Who ever said anything about babying me?" She snapped before sitting up and stomping her way towards the door. "Good day to you!" She says before storming out of his room and slamming the door. Once she was outside she side and plopped down on the floor against the wall, holding her head as the ringing in her ears continued and made her head feel worse. Finally feeling like she might be able to walk, she stood up and went to the livingroom where she flopped down in a chair and closed her eyes.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Itachi woke up and stretched before getting up and grabbing a glass of water from his bathroom. Walking out, he yawned and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed an apple and started heading to the livingroom to make sure everything was cleaned up. Raising an eyebrow he noticed Tasha and Deidara in the dinningroom.

"What's so funny?" He asks, leaning against the doorway before taking a bite out of out the apple. Tasha gave a startled squeak, and fell off of her chair. She groaned, and crawled onto her knees. She hefted herself onto her heels to look behind her. Raising an eyebrow he watched as she gave a startled noise and scampered under the table to hide behind Deidara who then also raised a brow at her.

"I'm not here." She half growled, half whispered. Deidara laughed and looked up at itachi.

"Oh, just tormenting my partner, yeah." That earned him a slap from behind, which only seemed to amuse him more.

Itachi laughed and shook his head. "Seems amusing to me." He states as he shrugs and takes another bite out of his apple. Deidara nodded.

"Don't mind her. She just learned something she didn't want to remem...will you stop hitting me?" Deidara turned to arch a brow at Tasha, who was hitting him in the side as he spoke. She was giving him a very unsettled look. He sighed, and propped his head up on an arm.

"So, yeah, she has a massive hangover. As you can tell by her pleasant demeanor." Itachi laughs softly and shakes his head before waving to the two of them.

"Well have fun with that massive hangover. Going to lounge around in the livingroom for a bit." He says as he starts walking away, munching on the apple.


	5. Moving a bit fast?

-Chapter 5-

After relaxing for most of the remainder of the day, Lia decided to start working on the paperwork that she hadn't finished yesterday before the party. Groaning, she held her head as she still had a massive headache from all the alcohol that she had been convinced to drink. Once she was finally finished with her paperwork, she got up, gathered up the papers and walked to The Leaders room to hand him the paperwork. Standing before his door she hesitated and huffed, frowning as she remembered what he said to her before she stormed out of his room. It was his fault, he could have just left her alone instead of convincing her to drink and then having her stay in his room. That of course got her to thinking about if something else happened while she was in his room last night. Turning bright red she shook her head and knocked, clearing her throat to make sure that she calm and ready to talk to him about buisness.

She was very thankful that she hasn't seen much of her partner and was unsure of what she would do if she was suddenly thrust into a situation where she would have to go on a mission with him. Frowning, she shook her head and awaited for an answer.

Groaning she had waited all evening and hadn't gotten any sleep that night. Blinking she noticed Deidara and Tasha walk up.

"Ah, Lia. What are you standing outside for?" Deidara questioned. He opened the door to the Leaders room without bothering to knock, then came back to drag Tasha into the room with him. The Leader was sitting at his desk when they just barged in, and he let out a sigh. Lia frowned at the two before following them into the room and tossed the papers on his desk with a very irritated look on her face.

"Why is it that you always barge in here like that?" Deidara gave him a cheeky look.

"Because you never answer when anyone knocks."

"Your not kidding. I stood out there all night waiting for an answer. Because I have manners and knock rather than just bardge in." She states before turning on her heel and started on her way out. "By the way, if I'm needed, I'll be up on the roof, probably napping since someone was rude and never answered his door last night, I didn't get any sleep." She gave a dissmissive wave before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Tobi was chilling out in a tree since the weather was nice out. He had gotten his paperwork done yesterday before the party. It really was too bad that no one seemed to have wanted to pay attention to him, least of all his own partner. But he had gotten used to that long ago. Everyone seemed to hate him, especially his new partner, Lia. He supposed he couldn't blame her for such since he had been chacing her down since she was a little girl. Sighing, he let one of his legs dangle down from the branch as he looked up at the sky and not let the lack of contact with people bother him.

-0.o0.o.0.o-

After handing in her paperwork, she went up to the roof and laid out in the sun as it was coming up. Yawning, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Soon, she passed out before being startled awake by someone jumping onto the roof. Sitting up quickly, her head started spinning before looking to see that it was Tobi and groaned.

"What on earth do you want!"

Tobi raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "I wanted to say hi and maybe talk a little. Is that so bad?" She nodded.

"Yes, I don't want to talk to you." Getting up, she dusted herself and jumped off the roof. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed an apple and sighed. Deciding that she would go talk to the Leader to find out what she could do instead of just sitting around.

Walking down the hall, she got ready to knock before grumbling to herself and just walked in. "Before you say anything, I was not about to stand out there for another night because you were being an ass and not answering your door." Leader looked up as Lia barged into his room, just as Deidara and Tasha had hours before. He was wondering when she would show up. He gave her a blank stare as she stood there.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said plainly, lifting a pen to his lips. Lia frowned and shook her head.

"Right. Anyway. I'm tired of being stuck here doing nothing, isn't there some mission I can go on?" She asks, pacing.

Even though she was seriously lacking in sleep, or at least a good nights sleep, she seemed to have an aweful lot of pent up energy that needed to go somewhere. Or maybe it was because she just needed to get away from him and how he made her feel, as awkward as it was. She wasn't even sure how exactly she felt. He gave her a smile laced with mischief.

"Well, I know something you could do, but that's not appropriate. A mission then." He riffled through his papers until he came up with a blue piece of paper. He held it out to her. Blushing bright red at the suggestiveness of his comment she looked away before shaking her head, wanting to keep this professional and not personal.

"Here. Lost cat request." Raising an eyebrow, the red tint to her cheeks gone.

"Your kidding me right? A lost cat is what your going to have me do? What kind of shinobi do you think I am?" She asks, looking him in the eyes, one eye slowly starting to turn red while the other almost looked like it was icing over. "Oh, but wait, you don't trust me, do you?" Grinning, she takes the paper. "We'll see about that lost cat of yours." He raised a brow at her.

"Calm down. I never said what kind of cat it was. But if you want to get all touchy about it, then go find out for yourself." He shrugged, and went back to looking through his paperwork. It wasn't even that much paperwork, and yet he seemed to always be doing it. Raised a brow of her own before smirking.

"I am perfectly calm, thank you very much. And I'm assuming that you want me to take my good for nothing partner along?"

"Have fun." Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Walking outside, she looked up where she had jumped off the roof earlier and seen Tobi still there.

"Mission, lets go." She says before walking inside to get her things.

Lia met Tobi outside and started on their way before she stopped, bit into her thumb and summoned one of her dragons. Smiling, she patted the dragon on its side.

"Long time no see my friend. How are you Liz?" She asks before looking at Tobi with a sour expression. "We're going to use Liz here to make things go quicker, so you can either get on her back with me and we can fly, or you can walk." Jumping up on Liz's back, she pated the red dragon on its neck lightly before seeing Tobi jumping up as well. "Off we go then."

Days seemed to pass by while the landscape below them continued to change and Tobi kept trying to talk to her while she ignored his continuous attempts. Yawning, Lia stretched out along Liz's neck and kept an eye on the ground below. Soon she spotted an area that looked like someone or something had started destroying the trees and leaving a big trail behind it as it forged its way forward. Raising an eyebrow, she poked at Tobi to get him to have a look at what she was seeing.

"What kind of 'cat' makes that much of a mess as it travels through? Maybe we should land and take a better look at what we're looking for and what we're looking at." She says softly as she directs Liz to land before jumping off and landing in a hole that looked like some huge animal laid in it before moving forward.

Raising an eyebrow Lia bent down and looked at a trail that was evident to her, but might have been missed by others. She had been hunting animals for most of her life until recently so it was easy for her to know where animals were and where they were heading towards. Picking up a crumbling leaf, she held it up and took a closer look.

"It looks almost like a large animal came through here and is heading in... That direction." She says pointing ahead and to the left of where she was before standing and dusting herself off. Looking back at Tobi, she raised an eyebrow. "It very well may be a good idea if you keep quiet and stay out of my way."

Heading in the direction that she had discerned that the feline in question was heading in, she started hearing sounds, she paused and started seeing other wildlife start running towards them. Raising an eyebrow, she jumped up into a tree and watched as the animals ran past. "Ok, that's not normal. This thing has got to be huge." She says before hearing what sounded like a roar coming from a large male lion. Frowning, she jumped down and started, quietly walking towards the noises that the feline was making. Continuing her tracking and getting closer to this elusive feline, she soon heard growls rumbling through what sounded like a massive chest and then started seeing shadows that stretched like they were coming up against a monster rather than some missing cat. Blinking, Lia frowned as she looked at the shadow and listened to the noises coming from this cat that she still couldn't yet see. Was she going to be taking on a monster of a cat, or some wild animal that someone was trying to keep as a pet? Getting closer, the shadows seemed to grow bigger and the noises seemed to grow in the deepness, making it almost seem like there was more than one large feline.

Lia continued to get closer and soon came to an area that looked like something had come through and killed several of the animals for lunch, being all that was left was bones lying around. Wrinkling her nose, she stepped over some of the larger bones before coming up to a tiny white kitten and she blinked, frowning. Holding up the paper, she looked at the contents of this mission and the description of what this cat was supposed to look like.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. All of this destruction and this running around to find a tiny little white furball of a kitten?" Grumbling, she looked at Tobi. "Get it and lets get back before I decide I'm going to shoot it for dragging me all the way out here to find a small fluff ball rather than something important like a human devoring beast." She says and turns away, walking away.

"But I think its so cute!" Tobi squealed and walked over to it, picking it up and petting it, causing it to rumble with purrs.

"How such a small thing caused so much destruction I will never know." Jumping up on Liz's back, she sighed and looked down at Tobi. "Lets go, now!" She grumbled before feeling him jump up and they started on their way.

About half way through their flight, she fell asleep, leaning back into Tobi's lap before waking up to something furry on her face causing her to sit up startled and then causing the cat to freak out and start scratching up her face.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Itachi stretched from his seat in the window when he noticed Deidara and Tasha come back to the base from their mission. Standing, he went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water before returning to the livingroom just as he watched Deidara and Tasha snuggle in all nice and close on the couch. Raising an eyebrow he chuckled softly before shaking his head and walked back over to the window and sat down, thinking about what life would be like if he actually had someone to care about and care for him. Did he really deserve such after killing his love so many years ago? Sighing, he shook his head and leaned his forehead lightly against the cool glass of the window.

A few hours past as he remains in the window seat staring out into the world before yawning and stretching his stiff muscles from sitting all day in the window. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Deidara and Tasha were still sleeping all snuggly and close on the couch before grinning and grabbing a camera and taking a picture of the sleeping partners before walking away into the kitchen to make himself a sandwhich.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Lia and Tobi finally reached the base as she had the cat by the scruff complaining while the cat squirmed and tried clawing at her even more. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped dead, almost dropping the kitten as she seen the Leader, in the kitchen making cupcakes.

"Uh, Leader? What are you doing?" He turned to look back at the voice, and he raised a brow.

"I'm making cupcakes." He stated simply. He walked over, and scooped the struggling kitten up into his arms. The kitten calmed almost instantly, and began to purr. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him and shook her head, glaring at the kitten before rubbing her face lightly at the angry looking scratches.

"Good job. Your reward is on my desk." Grumbling, she turned to start walking towards his room before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, I'm doing great with the scratches, thanks for asking." She says before storming out of the kitchen towards his room.

"She does not seem happy with you at all!" Tobi said cheerfully before smiling. "Can I help with the cupboard cupcakes?" The Leader raised a brow at Tobi, shoving the cat into his arms.

"No, you can not. Watch this." He followed after Lia, grabbing hold of her shoulder when he caught up to her. He turned her to face him, and clasped onto her face. He looked at the scratches on her face with a serious expression. Tobi looked at him and frowned, taking the cat and petting it as it continued to purr softly. Lia blinked and looked at him confused.

"Wow. It got you pretty good. Why didn't you make Tobi carry it?" He questioned with a sigh. Frowning, she shook her head.

"Yes, thank you for taking notice after I said something. And I did have Tobi carry it for most of the ride, but considering it got pretty far, I ended up falling asleep and my head landed in his lap, where I woke up to a cat on my face before startling it causing it to rip my face apart." She grumbles before attempting to pull her face out of his hands. He tightened his grip, so she couldn't pull away from him. She frowns at him and continues trying to get away before wincing as it started hurting her face from all the scratches.

"Calm down. Let me look." He turned her head this way and that so he could see all of the scratches. He seemed to ponder them for a few moments, before he started to kiss each and every one of them. Crossing her arms over her chest, she let him look at the scratches before he bent over and started kissing them. Squeaking, her eyes widened and she struggled to get away again.

"What do you think your doing?" She asks, her voice slightly high pitched as she freaked out, trying to figure out what exactly he was doing. Her face turned a bright red all over, not just the scratches as she blushed brightly.

"Stop struggling." He muttered, making sure he didn't miss any of the various scratches. He seemed amused by how surprised and confused she was at what he was doing. Blinking, she blushed even more as he continued to tend to her scratches, kissing every one of them, no matter how small they were. After he was finished, she noticed him looking at her rather strangely, causing her to be even more confused by what he was doing before he kissed her. Yes, he actually kissed her right on the lips causing her to squeak while her eyes widened and unbelievably her face brightened with the blush that swept over her face. Coming to some sort of sense, she struggled trying to get away from him as she was embarassed enough. The struggle only seemed to make him press himself to her, one hand moving to the back of her head to prevent her from running away. He kissed her thoroughly, before he paused for a breath. He looked down at her blushing, struggling form, and smiled with amusement. He gave her another, softer kiss. When the kiss was paused, she gasped for breath, looking at him with a very confused look as her face heated with more of a blush. A fire seemed to have sparked in her eyes however, seeming to enjoy the closeness to him whether she knew and or wanted to admit to such.

"Feel any better?" He murmured as he rest his forehead against hers. Panting and blushing, she looked at him and shook her head as she was breathless. Her body trembled against his as she was unsure of what she wanted to do. He raised a brow, his lips curling at the edges. She didn't like the look he was giving her but she couldn't seem to make herself say anything, or even do anything.

"No? Then I should try harder." One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her deeply, his fingers tangling in her hair. Squeaking, she squirmed against him until he started kissing her deeply, causing something to seem to explode within her brain which in turn caused her to pass out, going limp in his arms. It was obvious that Lia had too much of him and couldn't take anymore, even though she did enjoy it whether she wanted to admit it or not.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Tobi noticed Tasha and Deidara walk in before waving enthusiastically at them. "Tasha! Sempai! Hi!" He said before looking down at the cat who started complaining at him. Going back to petting it, he smiled and looked at them again. "Meet Mittens! Lia-chan and I rescued it!"

"Erm. Hi Tobi. Hello Mittens." She murmured. Deidara had ignored Tobi's words, and was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. She watched him with a raised brow, before she gave Tobi a little bow of her head and went over to search with Deidara.

Smiling, Tobi watched the two as he continued to pet Mittens and then looked at Pein and Lia just outside the door of the kitchen. He continued watching the two of them before she passed out and he chuckled. "Evil." He stated before he went to the fridge and grabbed stuff to make a sandwhich which he was going to have to do one handed. When Pein arrieved back he chuckled and shook his head. "Well, you seemed to have done one hell of a number on her."

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

3 hours went by before Lia finally woke in her own bedroom, curled up in bed. Sitting up, she blinked and looked around before sighing and crawling out of bed. Stretching, she heard her stomach growl and decided that it was time to eat since she really hadn't eaten anything in 4 days. Walking, or rather shuffling to the kitchen she looked around noticing all the cupcakes all over the counters and shook her head. Seeing the Leader, she blinked, blushed brightly before quickly grabbing an apple and dashing towards the door before pausing. "Cupboard cupcakes, your the one that makes them?" She looked over her shoulder to see him stuffing the cupcakes in the cupboards and tried to make a mental note not to open those cupboards.

"Yes. Who else would bake cupcakes?" He questioned. He seemed amused that she was trying to flee him, and that she seemed so embarrassed to look at him. She slowly turned towards him, still blushing before she shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Konan?" She says before taking a bite out of the apple and munching on it. "You don't seem the type to be baking. Putting them in the cupboard, perhaps, but not actually baking them." He shook his head, smiling. He moved away from the counter and advancing towards her. Squeaking, she jumped and tried to get away but ran into the wall before looking at him.

"I like baking. Konan is a terrible baker, personally." He paused at the island, and looked at her with an appraising gaze. Lia began to blush brighter under his gaze as she began to shake her head, unable to speak.

"You look like you could use a kiss." Squeaking, she blinked and shook her head, continuing to blush more. He laughed in amusement at her reaction, and walked over to her, leaning against the wall beside her. Squeaking, she tried to get away, backing up further into the wall, almost like she was trying to climb it or go through it.

"Oh dear. Why are you so jumpy?" He had a mischievous glint to his eye as he looked down at her. Lia noticed the mischievous glint in his eye and started shaking her head, looking around, trying to find away to get away. For whatever reason he was making her very nervous and she normally wasn't nervous around anyone.

"It's not like I'm going to bite you." Looked back at him and shook her head.

"Y...you just may." She was finally able to stutter out as she continued to blush, and squirm in her spot. He put both arms to either side of her, and leaned close to her face. She squeaks and jumps as he gets up closer to her, blushing brightly.

"Only if you want me to." He murmured. He seemed very amused by her reactions as she blushed and attempted to shake her head, her eyes staring widely at him. A soft whimper escaped from her lips, almost like she was giving him permission to do what ever he wished to do as she stood there frozen before him. From the angle that she was looking at him, he really did look like a God and almost wanted to tell him. Almost. But for one she couldn't speak at the moment and two she didn't want to boost his ego anymore. He gave a smile at her quiet sound of approval. He leaned down at the inviting noise, his teeth gently grazing the skin of her neck. His hands moved of their own accord to rest on her hips, rocking them gently against his own. Feeling his teeth graze gently against the skin of her neck caused her to squeak and shiver, blushing brightly as her body began to heat up. When he started rocking her hips against his own, she blushed and began squirming, not sure what was going on. She then bit into her lip as she started feeling her body just give into him without her mind telling it to.

He ran his tongue along her skin, his breath heated against her skin. His fingers slid up under her shirt, rubbing the soft skin beneath. And then someone cleared their throat. Leader looked up, and sighed as he saw Kisame, raising a brow at him. Lia shivered and squirmed beneath his heated breath and his sliding tongue against her skin. Squeaking, she felt his fingers start to slide up under her shirt causing her to try to smack his hands away until she heard someone clear their throat. Feeling mortified, she blushed brightly and looked up to see Kisame and felt like she was going to die.

"Um. This is a terrible place to be doing that. Not that I'll stop you..." Kisame said as he picked a cupcake off of the counter. He dug in, leaning against the island. The Leader grumbled, reluctantly pulling away from Lia. He ran a hand through his hair, seeming annoyed. Feeling extremely embarassed, she looked away from the two until the Leader finally pulled away from her causing her to side step him and put her in the doorway making it easier for her to get away, her apple on the floor forgotten, as well as her hunger for food.

"You have awful timing Kisame." He grumbled. Finally feeling like she could look up at the two, she blushed and shook her head.

"I...if you need me, I...I'll be in my room." She said before darting off, not bothering to listen to either of them if they were to say something to her.

Once she arrived to her room, she slammed the door and slid down it to sit on the floor, leaning against the cool door. Pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees, she shook her head as she couldn't believe that she had actually stood there and allowed something like that to happen, what was wrong with her? With a soft sigh, she looked up and decided that she needed to decorate her room because it just wasn't her as well as figure out what she was going to do with the workshop that she had next door.

-0.o.0.o.0.o.-

Itachi decided to get up and stretch his legs for a bit instead of being in his room all day. Sniffing around, he smelled cupcakes and decided that he was going to get one from the kitchen. The Leader always did make the best cupcakes, even if he did waste them by putting them in the cupboards. Seeing the Leader and Kisame, he nodded in their direction before grabbing a cupcake that remained on the counter before walking out and into the livingroom. Grinning, he was facing their back as Tasha and Deidara were throwing paper planes.

"Seems like your having a little fun there." He says as he takes a bite out of the cupcake. Tasha visibly flinched, and nearly crawled onto Deidara's lap. Deidara blocked her at the last minute, and she gave him a soft whine.

"Suck it up un." He muttered at her, looking back at Itachi. "Actually, it's kind of boring." Tasha sighed. Reluctantly she turned her gaze to look back at him.

"It's just normal idol play." She murmured. Itachi nodded his head before sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Seems like everyone is bored these days." He commented before yawning and getting up to stretch. After stretching, he went and sat down in the window seat looking out the window. "It doesn't seem like there's many of us left at the base." It was obvious he was making idle chatter.

"Well, it's rare that we are all here at the same time, un." Deidara commented, tossing a paper plane at the stereo.

"Oh? Are you guys usually that busy?" Tasha questioned. He looked at her before nodding her head.

"Its not very often that we have time off. There's a lot of times that our missions takes days to complete so there's hardly ever anyone in the base period. We're lucky that we have this time off." He said before shrugging. "Sometimes I would much rather be busy than be stuck here doing nothing all day." He commented before looking out the window again and sighed softly.

"That's kind of a sad existence. I would rather spend time with people then be off doing some mission." Her plane bumped Deidara's aside. He looked back at her after she commented before shrugging.

"Well, I hate sitting Idly, un."

"I would have to agree with Deidara. As well with most people here, we would much rather be doing something than just idly sitting around waiting for another mission." He said before going back to looking out the window.

It almost seemed to him that watching Tasha with Deidara physically hurt him, for whatever reason, so the more he didn't look at her, the better it was for him.

"Why are you frowning? It's just the way everyone here thinks. You'll get used to it. Before you know it you'll be just like the rest of us, un." Tasha sighed.

"That's just too lonely for someone like me." She commented, stretching her legs out. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her as he looked back at her again.

"Not really, at least you keep some company with your partner, no?" Shrugging, he stretched out on the window seat and yawned softly. "Its just how we've done things for so long."

"True enough." She said and he didn't even bother looking back at her, just kept looking out the window. "But wouldn't you get lonely, just relying on your partner for everything? They can't fill all the roles in your life." She murmured.

"Wow, you're getting serious about the subject, un." Itachi blinks and looks back at her for a moment before nodding.

"But you also have to remember, we're ninja, its a rather lonely life. There's several that don't even get to have relationships with their partners, let alone anyone else." He stated, a deep saddness in his eyes before he looked away.

Why was it so hard for him to look at her, let alone talk to her like he did everyone else?

"There are plenty of shinobi who are not lonely at all. They have friends and love and... f.. family." She stumbled over the last word, causing him to look at her and tilt his head.

Perhaps he wasn't the only one that didn't have a family after all.

"Deidara, the Leader said we are a family right?" Deidara rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Does that make you two my brothers?" Deidara's brows knit together. Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head.

"I hope not un."

"I don't think it would be classified as that sort of family, but that's the general idea, I guess." He said, still a hint of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her. Or was it more loneliness than it was sadness? Sighing, he looked away again and shook his head. "You can have friends and family and still be considered lonely."

"Wow, you are depressing Itachi-san." Tasha commented, her brows knit together. Deidara snorted. Itachi shrugged and looked back out the window before yawning.

"Ain't that the truth, un?" Tasha sighed.

"Can we change the topic now? I hate feeling this sad."

"That all depends on what you want to change the topic to." He stated, not even bothering to look at the two as he watched the clouds float by in the sky and stretched out on the window seat. It was becoming more and more apparent to him that he was more than a little depressed and needed something to get his mind off things.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Deidara sighed.

"Well, there really isn't much to talk about, since we don't know one another very well, un."

"True enough. Those cupcakes smell pretty good." Deidara laughed.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if Lia has recovered from that assault?" Itachi looked over and raised a brow just as Tasha went red.

"I don't know. The Leader seemed pretty intent." Tasha seemed embarrassed by the conversation. Deidara noticed this, a wide grin crossing his face. Laughing softly, he shook his head.

"What assault are you talking about?" He asked, grinning as he noticed that she seemed very embarrassed by the turn the conversation seemed to have taken.

"Does the topic of sex make you uncomfortable, un?" Her face turned a very bright red in response.

Laughing he shook his head.

"Aww, is the pup too shy to speak of sex?" He teased as he pulled a leg up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he watched the two. Deidara looked over at Itachi.

"Ah, the Leader made out with Lia in the hallway, un." Itachi raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Really?"

She frowned, bringing her hands up to hide the color of her cheeks. He chuckled at her blushing and shook his head.

"S...shut up! I can be embarrassed about whatever I want to." Deidara leaned closer to her, and she shrunk away.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Tasha swiped at him, and he dodged, laughing.

"Believe it or not I would have to agree with him. But what makes you think the the Leader was making out with her?" Tasha froze at those words, and gave Itachi an odd look. She didn't seem to know how to react to their mutal comments about how cute she is or isn't.

"I'm not at all cute." She muttered. "Besides, last time I checked, kissing someone until they pass out qualifies as making out." Deidara raised a brow. Itachi also raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"You too are cute, your beautiful even." He says before shrugging. "You sure he wasn't tending to those scratches that I heard she got, from some cat?" He asks.

"You couldn't even bring yourself to look at them you silly girl, un." He tossed an airplane at her and she growled. "And despite what you may think, you are attractive, un." Tasha glowered at Deidara through her new found color. Laughing at the two of them, he shook his head and looked out the window.

"Why don't we get another opinion from the Leader himself?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as the Tasha and Deidara paused. Deidara stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Alright then. Let's go ask him." Deidara walked towards the kitchen and Tasha scrambled to her feet to follow after him. Standing, Itachi followed after the other two, finding the Leader eating a sandwhich with Kisame, seeming to be bothered by something. Raising an eyebrow at him he shrugged and went to stand by Kisame.

"So, Leader, we have a question for you, well two actually. Did you actually make out with Lia? And do you think Tasha is cute?" He asks, leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. Grinning, he noticed Tasha paling and starting giving him a hateful glower. The Leader paused mid-bite and arched a brow at Itachi. He gave Tasha an appraising look. He finished his sandwich, smirking as Kisame laughed.

"Well, here are your answers, you nosy hermit. Yes, I did. And.." He walked over to Tasha, who had shrunk back to hide behind Deidara. He paused so she didn't flee, and bent down to look at her, one hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, she is rather cute." Tasha went red, and ducked farther behind Deidara. He laughed.

"Well, we are in agreement then, un." Deidara commented. Itachi laughed as well, nodding his head.

"Yes, so it seems, we're all in agreement." He stated before stretching and pulling away from the counter, walking over to Tasha and Deidara before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, but your outvoted on this one." Tasha flinched away from Itachi's touch, and glowered at them, turning away in a huff.

"I hate all of you guys, ganging up on a girl." She complained quietly. Deidara smirked, and grabbed hold of her head, ignoring her squirming and flailing. Itachi smirked and chuckled, shaking his head.

"That may be true, but at least we're honest."He said into her ear before straightening up and looking at Lia as she walked in.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Once Lia had calmed down a bit, she looked around her room and decided that it was time that she did some decorating because this so wasn't her room, it was just some random room that she was occupying. Getting up off the floor, she opened the door and walked towards the kitchen, where she last remembered seeing the Leader at. She was very aprehensive about speaking to him again because she didn't know if he would try molesting her again. Rounding the cornner, she noticed Deidara, Tasha, and Itachi towards the doorway. Tilting her head, she got closer before looking inside and seeing Kisame and Pein as well. Blushing faintly, she walked in, waved to everyone and started making herself a sandwich. The decorating would and could wait for when she felt like she could approach the Leader again without blushing and passing out on him.

"Well, hello there Lia." The Leader said with a small curl of his mouth. Blushing a bit more in mid bite, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Leader, Kisame, Tasha, Deidara and Itachi." She says softly before taking a bite out of her sandwich. Deidara gave her an acknowledging nod, while Tasha squirmed and tried to get away from him. It didn't seem to have worked very well, but she wasn't paying much attention to any of them.

After a few more bites, she looked at the Leader, without making eyecontact and smiled. "Oh, I forgot to get my reward for the last mission, is it still on your desk?" The Leader raised a brow at her.

"Perhaps. Did you need it?" He questioned, as he turned a scolding eye towards Deidara and Tasha. Lia raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the two of them were leaving and sighed softly to herself as she was being stuck in the kitchen, alone, again, with the Leader and Kisame because Itachi had disappeared somewhere as well. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, sort of. I was wanting to possibly decorate my room and maybe get some training equipment to put into the workshop next to my room, if that was possible." She said, finally actually looking at him, feeling like she could do it without blushing. The Leader turned his attention back to Lia, and arched a brow.

"Alright. Yes, it is on my desk still." He picked up one of the cupcakes he still hadn't put away, and bit into it. Kisame seemed curious. She smiles and nods before grabbing a cupcake for herself and licking the frosting off before biting into it. Hearing Kisame, she blinked and looked at him.

"What kind of training room you going to make?" Kisame asked.

"Well, that I'm not quite sure about just yet. There will probably be bulls eyes for kunai's and I'm not exactly sure what else I'm going to put in there yet but I'm sure I'll figure it out when I get enough to actually do it all." She says before finishing off her cupcake and then grabbed a glass of water. Kisame nodded.

"Well, let me know when you get it figured out." He said with a toothy grin. She smiled and nodded at him before looking at the Leader. The Leader stretched and gave a small yawn.

"I will."

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. I've been busy today." He murmured, and waved a small good bye to Kisame. "Come on if you want your money." He told Lia before he walked out of the kitchen. Blinking, she nodded and waved bye to Kisame as well before following the Leader out of the kitchen, almost running into him when he paused, causing her to squeak and blush.

"Are we going or not?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, not even daring to think about what might happen when they get to his room. He turned to raise a brow at her, and sighed, before he continued on. When they got to his room he walked over to his desk, picking up an envelope and holding it out to her. She followed after him and looked at the envelope that he held out to her, almost like it was going to bite her.

"Here you are. Your pay for catching Mittens here." He commented, as the little white kitten came bounding out from under his bed and latched onto his pant leg. Noticing something white bound from under the bed, she blinked and seen the kitten latch onto his leg and hissed at it.

"For the record, I hate that cat." She mumbled as she took the envelope and turned to walk away. Looking over her shoulder at him she raised a brow. "By the way, I'm still not happy with you for sending me on that mission in the first place." He laughed at how she seemed to dislike the kitten. He picked him up, who purred loudly, turning bright eyes at Lia as she spoke.

"Aw. I love mittens. And you seemed to like the cupcakes that came out of it." He gave her a mischievous smile. "If that reward isn't enough, I can give you something more." Rolled her eyes and turned away before stopping and turning towards him.

"Well, I seriously dislike that cat. Scratching me all to hell like that. What the hell did I do to make it do that?" She asked before raising an eyebrow. "Something more? And what would something more, be exactly?" He smirked, and set Mittens down on the desk. He curled up into a ball, and purred contently on top of a pile of paperwork. He walked over to her, and rubbed her head. She raised an eyebrow before squeaking and ducking to try and get away from him when he started to rub her head.

"Do you remember what I did in the kitchen? I'll continue that." He seemed intent, his eyes glinting with the prospect. Blushing brightly, she nodded her head, unable to speak again. Her mouth felt dry and she tried to swallow. Finally, she cleared her throat and looked at him.

"And what exactly was that in the kitchen, that you'll supposedly continue?" He gave a small tilt of his head, before he walked over to his door and locked it. He then turned to look at Lia a serious expression on his face. Lia blinked and watched him walk to the door and lock it. Tilting her head, she raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"Well, since we are in my room, why don't I show you?" He advanced towards her at a leisurely pace. Squeaking, her eyes widened and she took a stumbling step back away from him, shaking her head.

"U...uh, lets not." She said before bumping into his desk, causing Mittens to look at her and hiss. He gave a small, cheeky smile, and walked over to the desk. He moved Mittens, who grumbled, moving to lay in one of the arm chairs. Blushing brightly, she watched him move the cat before looking at her as she sat up on the desk.

"You positive about that?" He asked with an amused look, as he lifted a hand, brushing a lock of hair from her face. Staring at him for a moment she was unable to think as she blushed more.

"No, I mean yes! Oh I don't know!" She said, shaking her head, blushing as she looked away from him, her hair falling into her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him again, still blushing. "What is it that's going on between us?" He paused, and brushed the hair out of her face again. Blinking, she looked at him startled that he would touch her again by brushing her hair out of her face again. What was he doing? He moved the chair that was under his desk out of the way, and took hold of her hips. Squeaking, she squirmed slightly and shook her head. He rest his head against her neck. Blushing, she heald her breath as she felt his body against her own.

"Hm. What a good question. What does it feel like it is?" He asked, his teeth gently grazing her skin. Blushing even more, she shivered against him before placing her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away.

"I... I don't know what it feels like, I don't know what its supposed to even be." She says shaking her head. He sighed. He gazed at her for a few moments, as though he were making a decision. Watching him, she felt her face get hotter and hotter with each passing moment. It was almost like for the first time in her life, someone, a man, was going to treat her like a woman instead of a child. Not only that but was going to treat her like she belonged. With an annoyed noise, he pulled away from her and went over to Mittens. He cuddled the cat in his arms, flopping down in the chair. When he pulled away, she gasped softly, eyes widening as she slumped forward. What just happened? Was it all in her head that she was imagining that he was going to do something with her?

"Sorry. I'm just in a mood today. I hope I didn't scare you." He frowned, more at himself then at her, before Mittens nuzzled his chin. He raised a brow at the cat, who just licked him and purred. Hearing his response as she looked at him, hurt in her eyes, she smiled and shook her head.

"No, its ok. I guess I should go to my room and figure out what I'm going to do." She said softly, hopping off his desk and didn't even give a second glance to him and the cat as she walked out of his room and back to her own.


	6. Painting or playing?

-Chapter 6-

Lia had been off her last mission for 4 days and spent most of her time in her room, trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her room. Sadly, it had been three weeks since she had been here. Or maybe not so sadly. She was finally starting to feel like she belonged somewhere, even with how odd everyone was. Speaking of odd, she was beginning to wonder what was going through the Leaders head and why he didn't follow through with what he was going to do to her. Sighing, she plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Wait, why do I even care what he's thinking?" She mumbled to herself.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Itachi yawned and stretched, having only been back at the base for a day and since he was having a day off he decided that he was going to be pretty lazy today. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and made himself some rice before walking to the table and noticed Tasha.

"Your up awefully early on a day off." He stated before sitting down and started eating his rice. She arched a brow at him.

"So are you." She replied, and went back to quietly eating her food. She piled a few of the side dishes she had made onto her rice, and quickly finished eating. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm always up early, even on days off. It helps with keeping on a schedule." He stated as he finished off his rice. "So, what are you up to today?" She stacked her bowls up, set them aside, and took a bite of her rolled omelet.

"You make me sound lazy." She commented as she chewed. She picked up another piece, and stuffed it in her mouth, casting him a glance. "I'm going to talk to the Leader about some things. After that, I'll find something to do." Itachi laughed and shook his head.

"Never said you were lazy." He stated before shrugging. "I'm just so used to getting up early that even on days off, I get up early just to stay on that schedule. A lot of times Leader likes to hand out missions early in the morning so that they get done as soon as possible." Smiling, he took another bite of rice before finishing it off and set his bowl aside. "So, have you decided on what your going to do with that workshop next to your room?" She finished her food, and stacked the rest of her dishes. Raising an eyebrow he watched her.

"I have, but I don't see why you should know." She commented, picking up her dishes and taking them into the kitchen to wash. Faking mock hurt, he watched her before getting up and taking his dishes into the kitchen as well.

"Ouch, thanks for the stab there, pup." He said before rinsing out his bowl. "I was just curious. You know, it would be nice to get to know each other since we're all living together." Shrugging, he got himself a glass of orange juice and leaned against the sink. Tasha blinked, and turned to scowl at him as he came into the kitchen. Frowning, she made a shooing motion at him.

"How am I supposed to wash these with you blocking the path?" She complained, plopping her dishes in the second half of the sink. She grabbed the soap, and his bowl, then started washing.

"Do you know everyone here well, or do you just want to know about me?" She asked giving him a sour look. Laughed softly before he moved out of her way before nodding as he leaned against the island and watched her.

"I do actually. Well aside from you and Lia, since you two are the newest members here." He stated before shrugging. "And yes, I would like to get to know about you." She gave him a wary look and started rinsing the dishes.

"Well, that is quite the accomplishment." She muttered, stacking dishes on a towel. She grabbed a second towel to dry her hands. Finally, she turned to face him. "Why exactly do you want to know things about me?" He walked over and grabbed the dishes and started drying them off. Raising an eyebrow at her he shrugged.

"I've been here for quite sometime, its not that hard. You really get to know someone when they are drunk. At least men, anyway." He stated before shrugging again. "Because, I do think your rather beautiful and considering your bedroom is right next to mine, I don't see why not. As well as the fact that it seems we have all the same days off." She paused, and arched a brow, shifting so she leaned against a counter that was away from him.

"What people do when they are drunk doesn't necessarily reflect who the person is." She commented. She seemed to be getting rather uncomfortable with talking to him and he laughed, shaking his head. "Are you... trying to hit on me?" She questioned, a puzzled look crossing her face. Raising an eyebrow he stared at her.

"Why, do you want me to be hitting on you?" He questioned before shaking his head. "No, I'm not hitting on you. And as far as what people do when they are drunk shows a lot more than you think. Not that you stripping really showed much other than you can't hold alcohol very well. Drinking isn't for everyone." Tasha grimaced, and turned with an annoyed sound.

"Dear god no. Being hit on by you would be terrifying." Itachi smirked and raised a brow.

"Is that so? I think you do want me to hit on you." He commented.

"Anyway, if you are going to bring up what happened while I was drunk, I'm going this way." She made a gesture in a circle, to indicate she would rather be anywhere really. With that, she fled from the kitchen and down the hallway that led to Deidara and the Leaders rooms. He laughed and shook his head, watching her flee before leaving and heading into the livingroom to sit in the window like he always did on days off.

After quite sometime, Itachi had remained in the window thinking about the conversation that he had had with Tasha and seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. Sighing, he got up and stretched, feeling like he needed something to snack on and something to drink. Suddenly, he noticed Tasha walk into the room and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the fleeing pup returns." He states, smirking before sighing. "Sorry if I seemed to make you feel uncomfortable earlier in the kitchen." Seeing her jump he chuckled softly. She crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"Don't call me weird names." She muttered. Laughing, he shook his head and held his hands up.

"Fine, Tasha." He stated. "You look a little lost. Mind if I offer a little help to get you to where your trying to go?" She grimaced.

"That is even weirder." She shook her head. Raising an eyebrow he tilted his head.

"What's even weirder?" He questioned.

"Do you know where the storeroom is?" She finally decided to ask him. "I need to find the paint." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You calling my name like that is weird."

Smiling, he nodded and stretched a bit. "How about we have something to snack on and then I can show you where the storeage room is." She gave a sigh.

"I ate breakfast not that long ago. But if you really need to get a snack to go to the store room, then fine." She seemed quite reluctant, and the reluctance showed on her face but she followed him anyway.

Smiling, he went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard where a few of the cupcakes fell out and he sighed, catching them. "Want one?" He asked, holding one out to her as he took a bite out of one of the others, setting the third one down on the counter. "So, what color paint are we going to be looking for?"

Tasha frowned, and looked down at the cupcake.

"I'm good." She sighed, moving away from the offered pastry. "I'm not sure what color I want yet. I'll know when I see it." She gave a small shrug. Chuckles softly before he shrugs and eats the cupcake. Once finished, he placed the other two back in the cupboard and washed his hands.

"All right, you ready to go searching for paint?" He asks before heading to a hallway that looked like it wasn't being used for anything.

"No, I asked you for no reason." She grumbled quietly. Rolling his eyes, he came up to a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in ages. Opening it, dust went flying and he coughed, waving the dust out of his face.

"Well, here you are. Anything you wish to take, go for it." He said before turning towards the door. "Are you going to need help carrying anything back to your room?" He asks. He heard her coughing from the dustiness of the room before hearing her speak.

"Well, it may take awhile to search this, but I should be okay." With a reluctant noise, she pulled out a cloth from her pocket and tied it around her face. She then dove into the piles of things stacked haphazardly throughout the room. Shrugging, he watched her dive into the piles of things that were stored in the room before turning away and walking out the door.

"Should you need me, I'll be in the livingroom." He stated before walking away.

-0.o.0.o.0.o.-

Lia finally deciding that she would at least get started on painting, went to the Leaders room to ask if they had any spare paint, and maybe look through some of the things that they did have. Standing in the hall, staring at his door, she took a deep breath and was getting ready to walk in before she shook her head. Did she really want to go in there after what happened earlier? Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she opened his door only to find him napping with Mittens curled up with him. Sighing, she frowned and shook her head. She came all this way only to find him napping? Walking over to him laying in bed, she grinned and started pulling on the blankets. The lump under the covers sighed.

"You do realize that its almost noon and everyone else that's here is already up, lazy." He opened one pale purple eye to look at her, as Mittens made an annoyed meowing noise.

"Kitten, I was up all night. I think I have the right to a nap." His voice was rough and heavily sleep laden, but quiet. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before rolling her eyes.

"And your point being what? Everyone else around here usually stays up all night and doesn't sleep all day." She muttered, tugging on the blankets some more. "Now come on." He gave a small growl and sat up. His sheets pooled around his hips, showing that he liked to nap shirtless. He reached over to where she was tugging on his blanket so insistently, and dragged her onto his bed beside him. He leaned over her, a small frown tugging the corners of his mouth. Squeaking, she flailed before falling into the bed beside him, blushing brightly.

"Why are you being so insistent so early in the morning?" Looking at him, she shook her head and continued to blush.

"B... because its not early and not technically morning anymore." She said, pointing at the clock that said it was just after noon. "And, I had a question for you about if we had any spare paint so that I could paint my room." She stated, sticking her tongue out now that she was feeling more like herself and not concentrating on how amazing he looked without a shirt. It was odd to her that she felt anything at all considering how long it had been since she was really close to anyone. She felt amazed that she could feel at all. He arched a brow, and raised a hand to her face. He traced the outline of her cheek, before running a finger across her bottom lip. Blushing brightly, she looked at him almost fearfully as she had never been like this with a guy before him and with what he had done already, she was almost afraid to see, or feel, what he was going to end up doing to her next.

"I have a different way of telling time." He grumbled. He gave her forehead a kiss. Raising a brow, she looked at him through her lashes. "And if you keep sticking your tongue out at me, I'm going to eat it." Grinning, she decided to be a bit playful and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Aww, am I upsetting the Leader?" She asked, laughing softly before shaking her head. "I don't care if you have a different way of telling time. Apparently its off and you need to get your lazy butt up out of bed. Its not often that I ask for help and I'm asking you for help on if we have paint or not." His mouth twitched as she spoke.

"Yes, you are upsetting me, but in a very different way." He commented, seeming not to have heard much of what she had said. She frowned and looked at him, getting ready to say something until he shifted, and he was soon leaning over her, an arm to either side. "You look pretty good down there." He nuzzled against her neck. Squeaking, she blinked and blushed, looking at him.

"Wh...what are you doing?" She stuttered, shaking her head and attempting to get out from under him. What had she just gotten herself into? He chuckled and continued to nuzzle her. Still blushing, she continued to squirm and shake her head.

"Well, there are a lot of things that a man and a woman can do in a bed. Which do you think this is?" He commented, licking the skin that had heated from his breath. Hearing him say that, she blinked and stared at him with her hands resting against his chest like she was about to push him away. Frozen, she stared, blushing brightly. He shifted his weight so he straddled her, pulling the blanket along with him. He wasn't wearing much. "Now stop squirming." Shaking her head, she continued staring at him, blushing brightly.

"Y...you didn't answer my question." She stuttered.

"Of course I didn't. I'd rather touch you." He murmured, looking down at her body. Blushing, she shook her head and looked at him.

"W...why?" His hand edged its way up the edge of her shirt. Squeaking, she squirmed and tried to remove his hand, her own shaking. He smirked and bent, pressing his mouth hotly against hers. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and roamed at its own will. Blushing, she put her hands against his chest again and tried to push him off her as she started squirming under him again. He pulled back, his body clearly heated as he looked down at the squirming girl beneath him. Looking up at him, she was reminded once again that he looked like a God to her. And what did she look like to him? Some desperate little teenager to be seen by someone?

"What do you mean why? You're my type." He sat back, taking one of her hands and lifting it up to his lips. "Do I really need another reason?" Blushing, she looked at him and then closed her eyes, wishing, hoping that what he said was true and took a deep shaky breath before looking at him again. Bitting into her bottom lip, she shook her head.

"N...no, you don't need another reason." He smiled down at her response, and reached over to brush hair from her face. She smiles faintly, blushing still as she looked at him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He questioned. His expression wasn't as sleepy as it had been before. Mittens meowed from the pillow beside Lia's head, as though echoing the question. Blinks and shakes her head as she still blushes.

"N..no. Its just that... I've never been with someone before." She said, obviously embarassed as she covered her face with her hands and took another shaky breath. He froze. He gave a soft sigh. He groaned, and rolled off her to sprawl on the bed beside her. He placed a hand across his eyes, and heaved a deep sigh. She blinks and looks at him, tilting her head. Had she just gotten rejected by someone who seemed to have wanted her just moments ago?

"You really should have mentioned that at some point when I was more awake." He commented, peering at her through one half covered eye. "We do have paint by the way. Was... that what you had asked me for? I vaguely remember it." Frowning, she looks away before nodding.

"Ye...yes, that's what I was asking for." She says softly before shrugging and sitting up. "So, where is this paint that I can look at and choose from?" She didn't even bother looking at him as she straightened up her shirt and slid out of his bed. He frowned, sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lay his head against her hip. Squeaking, she jumped and looked down at him, shaking her head.

"Oi, oi. I think I know where this is going. Stop that." He scolded. "There is not a rejection going on." He seemed very reluctant to let her go. "Talk to me hun." Frowning, she shook her head and fell over onto the bed.

"Oh? Well then, please tell me why it is you just suddenly stopped? I know I'm not the kind of person to have someone like you. Its not like I've never been rejected by someone before, so please, save the pity party for someone else." She said, looking towards the wall. "I know I'm not good enough, I don't know why I've even bothered." He frowned, grabbing hold of her chin and turned it towards him. Frowning, she stared at him after tugging her chin out of his hand.

"I. . ." He said sternly. "The only one pitying you is yourself. I don't want to take something that isn't mine to take." He paused to make sure she got what he was trying to say, before he went on. " That is something you give to someone important to you. You hardly know me." He gave a soft sigh, and bumped his forehead against hers. "Why are you getting so upset about this? Were you wanting to give that to me?" He questioned, his voice tinged with confusion. Shaking her head, she looked away again.

"Apparently neither of us are very good at expressing ourselves because it sure seemed like you were rejecting me after I told you that I've never been with someone, anyone in fact." She stated before shrugging. "Perhaps you are someone important to me. You've given me something no one has even bothered trying to give me. Perhaps I'm just confused after the mixed signals you've been giving me." She shrugged again. "I'm upset because I like you!" She said before bringing her hands up to her face and shaking her head. He looked at her for a few moments as she ranted, then wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his head against hers. Sighing softly, she leaned back against him and closed her eyes, letting her hands fall back into her lap.

"You hardly know me at all. I can't say if I return those feelings, not yet anyway." He sighed heavily. "Let's grind the wheels a bit slower for now. We seem to be going way too fast for either of us to cope with." Blinking, she looked at him and sighed, shaking her head and looking back towards the wall.

"And this is why I said perhaps I'm just confused." She said before closing her eyes again. She suddenly felt a bit cold, almost as if someone had just threw her into a pool of ice water and started shivering lightly. He tightened his grip, pulling her against the warmth of his body. Blinking, she looked back at him and tilted her head before sighing and relaxing slightly into him.

"We'll see. Don't stress out about it alright?" His voice held a comforting tone. " So, need any help with that room of yours?" Raising an eyebrow she shrugged.

"Well I was hoping to find some paint and maybe then figure out what I was going to do with my room because honestly right now, I don't know what I want to do with it. Its not like I've really had my own room for several years till recently." He smirked.

"Well, we have plenty of paint, assuming the wolfling hasn't used all of it." He looked thoughtful. " As for what to do with your room, just try to make it feel comfortable. You'll eventually fill it up with things you like." He motioned to his room with a swipe of one arm. "I mean, look at my room. It took ages for it to get like this." Smiling, she nodded.

"I love how you did your room though. Its so comforting." Shrugging she looked around and took a deep breath. "I still don't know how I'm going to make myself comfortable in my room though. I've gotten so used to being outside that its gotten hard to sleep inside." He titled his head at her, and used her as a chin rest.

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured, looking thoughtful. Smiling, she nodded. "Why not bring the outside in? It would be messy, but you could do it." He commented. Blinking, she tilted her head and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And how exactly would I do that?" She questioned, trying to invision a way of doing so and failing miserably. He paused and gave her a shake of his head.

"By... putting dirt and plants and things in your room?" He replied, seeming to find the question silly. Blinking, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

"I guess that could work." She says hesitantly before grinning. "That's it!" She squeals and turns around, hugging him. "Thank you! You are officially my muse for my room." Laughing she blushed and smiled. He gave her a briefly heated expression, before he closed his eyes, took a breath and gave her a pat. Blinking, she frowned before nodding her head as if she got it.

"I'm glad to be of service. Now, off on your grand adventure." He chuckled, as Mittens seemed to deem it appropriate to wedge himself between the two of them, purring. Looking down at Mittens, she raised an eyebrow.

"So you want to play all lovey dovey now after you decided to make scrambled eggs out of my face?" She asks the cat before tentativly petting him. He arched his back under her fingers, before he turned his head and bumped it against her hand repeatedly. The Leader chuckled, and watched the cat as it moved circles in his lap, trying to get Lia to rub his head. Smiling, she started rubbing his head, giggling softly as she shook her head.

"Well, he wasn't a vicious cat to begin with." He commented, leaning back into a more relaxed position, his elbows propping his body up. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well tell that to my face." She said. The scratches were healing nicely but she hadn't forgotten how it happened or what happened after. He brought a hand up, and traced the fading lines that crossed her cheek. Smiling softly, she leaned into his hand before looking at the cat.

"He was scared and upset. He didn't mean it." Mittens mewed, flopping over onto his back, exposing his belly. The Leader obligated the cat with a belly rub. "And you mister. This is my lap, not a cat haven." Laughing she shook her head.

"Scared and upset, I get, but not the whole being mean thing." She stated, rubbing Mittens belly as well. Mittens lifted his head, and gently nipped Lia's hand. The Leader chuckled, grabbing the cats head and giving it a gentle shake. The cat reached up and grabbed his hand and the two play fought. Laughing, she sat there and watched the two play together.

"You silly animal." He was smiling now, when he looked up at Lia. " He really is a good cat." Smiling, Lia nodded.

"I'm sure he is. He was really good with Tobi when I handed him over after we finally caught him." She said before looking away and smiling. "I really like your smile." She said softly, almost a whisper.

"I like how much like a kitten you are." Leader commented, as he gave his head a tilt, lifting his arm with the cat attached to it. Blinking she looked at him and tilted her head, blushing brightly before shaking her head. He sat up properly, and cradled the cat in his other arm. There were light red lines where the cat's claws had grazed his skin. "We really should go and grab that paint for you, eventually."

Smiling, she nodded.

"Yes we should." She said softly before grinning. "By the way, I am nothing like a kitten." Her eyes sparkling mischievously. He arched a brow at that.

"You'll have to prove me otherwise kitten." He said with a chuckle. Mittens had dozed off quickly, his tail twitching every few seconds. She raises a brow before chuckling softly at Mittens.

"And how am I supposed to prove otherwise?" She asks before yawning and stretching, then flopping onto her back on the bed.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." He said simply, poking her in the side. Squeaking, she jumped and looked over at him with a raised brow. "Don't you go falling asleep in my bed. Come on, up we go." He made a small shooing motion at her. Rolling her eyes, she got up and stretched, yawning.

"Who said anything about falling asleep in your bed?" She stated before bending over and stretching out her back a bit. "So, are we going to go looking for that paint?" He sighed, put Mittens down, and stood up. Seeing that he was wearing nothing but undergarments, she blushed and looked away while he got dressed.

"Let me get dressed first." He said as he went over to search through his dresser. He pulled out some clothing and got dressed, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it."Alright. Let's go." Nodding, she was still blushing but followed him out of the room.

"Th...thank you for doing this for me." She said softly.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

It had been quite a bit of time since Itachi had left Tasha in the storeage room to search for whatever it was she was looking for. Spending that time, he sat in the window that he always did and looked out upon the world, thinking about life. What would life be like if he actually had someone in his life to care about him? Sure he had his brother, but his brother believed him to be this evil person that he really wasn't. Hearing something dragging across the floor, he looked over to see Tasha dragging paint into the livingroom before plopping down on one.

"Okay. Now to just look through it." She murmured through her mask. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked.

"Would you like some help with that?" Tasha looked up at him. She looked down at the paint cans she had sat down on.

"Well, they are rather heavy." She mumbled. Smiling, he nodded.

"Well then, shall we get these paint cans to your room and get you some plastic to lay down on the floor so that you don't ruin the floor with paint should it spill or drip onto the floor?" He questioned, standing from the window seat. She sighed and stood up from her perch.

"I suppose so." She grabbed a few cans, and with slightly strained noise, started to carry them to her room. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged and grabbed the remaining cans of paint and carried them to her room.

"You know, you could have always asked for help, not just wait for someone to offer." He stated. She turned to look at him over her shoulder as she propped open the door.

"I wasn't originally going to ask. I was taking a breather." Her voice had a slight hint of defensiveness to it, her lips pulled into a slight pout. She walked over to a can, and pried it open. It was blue. She made a content sound, and went to inspect the other cans. He raises an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Like I said, you could have asked for help. Probably should have, but that's neither here nor there anymore." He said, placing the paint into the middle of the room. "So, you like blue and that's what your looking for?" Tasha blinked. She seemed to have forgotten he was here. She turned pink, and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I like blue. I would prefer it if I had more, but I'll make do." She replied, as she opened a nearby can. He nodded and started helping her open cans of paint to help find some blue. After a bit, they found a few more cans of blue and the rest were set off to the side. She stood up, dusting her pants off and glanced in Itachi's direction.

"Thanks. " She said this quietly, one hand resting on her hip. Smiling, he stood up and bowed in her direction, laughing softly.

"My pleasure." He stated before grabbing a couple of the cans that weren't going to be used. "Want me to find that plastic for you?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"That would be nice. " She started moving her things to the center of the room to make painting easier. Smiling, he bowed again, chuckling softly as he walked back to the storeage room and found the plastic after what seemed like forever of searching. It was stuck in a box that was towards the back of the room. Walking back, he knocked on the wall just beside her door.

"Finally found it. Would you like some help painting?" She blinked, and gave him a blank look. Raising an eyebrow, he watched her come to him and grab some of the plastic.

"Well... It couldn't hurt I suppose." She replied, her gaze trained on the floor. Shaking his head, he walked into the room and looked around.

"You know, if you don't want me helping, all you have to do is say no." He stated before placing the plastic down on the floor and made sure that there wasn't any space between it and the wall. Tasha rolled her eyes, and started putting plastic over her furniture.

"Why do you keep asking me if you are going to complain about my answers?" She commented, tucking the plastic tight and casting him a look through lowered lids. "I'm sure there is something else you could be doing." Itachi laughs softly and shakes his head.

"Who said I was complaining?" He questioned before shrugging. "No, actually there isn't at the moment. My partner is off doing whatever he does so that leaves me to do nothing all day." He stated before looking and noticing that they didn't have the paint trays. "Well looks like I forgot to grab something." He said before handing her the rest of the plastic. "I'll be right back to get the paint trays to make it easier." With that said, he quickly left and got the trays before returning. When he came back with the trays, she arched a brow at him.

"What about brushes?" She asked, giving him a smirk. Raising an eyebrow, he looked around and noticed the rollers before smirking himself.

"Haha, I see the rollers over there. So, shall we start? Maybe make this a bit more fun?" He asked as he poured some paint into one of the trays and dipped his hand into it before placing the paint dripping hand onto the wall and smirked. "And now I so declare that the painting has begun!" Laughing, he shook his head and wiped off his hand before grabbing one of the rollers. She pouted.

"Spoil sport." She grabbed a roller for herself, snagged a tray and filled it with paint. She rolled some paint onto the roller, and immediately walked over to where he stood, rubbing it across his hand print. When she was satisfied, she walked back to the other wall. "No hand prints." She said cheekily. Itachi watched her before pouting himself.

"Now who's being the spoil sport? You just ruined my fun." He said before he started painting as well, before grinning and dipping his hand in the paint again and walking over to where she was and placed his hand on the wall again. Looking at her, he grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. She frowned at him, and painted the hand print away. She then set the roller down, dipped her hand in her tray, and smacked him across the chest with it. Raising an eyebrow he looked down at the hand print on his shirt before smirking.

"If you are going to make hand prints on my things, I'll leave hand prints on yours." She gave him a mischievous grin before reaching up and splotching paint on his nose.

"Oh, now its on!" He said placing his hand with paint on her head and patting her before running his finger down her forehead to the tip of her head. It seemed they were painting more of each other than the actual walls as he laughed. She growled, reached up and rubbed paint across his cheeks, and dipping both her hands into the tray for more.

"I declare war!" She said with a triumphant look, her expression quickly morphing to a malicious grin. She raised her hands up and aimed for the rest of his cloths. Laughing he jumped back before taking the roller and sticking it on her clothes.

"Well we shall see who wins this war!" He stated, flinging paint at her from the roller. She squealed, and ran away from him, over to the other side of the room. She put her hands in his tray, using her chakra to pull the paint into a ball. She turned to him and smiled.

"I have home advantage." She giggled, tossing the paint at him, making sure she could quickly pick up more. Laughing he dodged the paint ball just in time, causing it to hit the wall with a splatter before shaking his head.

"That may be so but that doesn't mean you'll win." He says, taking one of the trays and tossing the paint at her with a grin. She rolled her eyes, side stepping the paint as it splattered across the plastic and the lower wall. She looked over at it with a frown, and resorted to throwing Itachi's paint tray at him.

"True enough, but it doesn't mean you'll win either!" She snickered, picking up the nearby paint can. Laughing, he shook his head and stepped out of the way of the flying paint and looked at the splattering of paint as it hit the wall and plastic.

"Oh, so its going to be like that?" He asked as he watched her picking up the can of paint. "You know, we keep this up and your not going to get your room painted." She pursed her lips, then sighed.

"You started it." She muttered, hauling the paint can over to where Itachi was so she could refill her paint tray. With that finished, she pointed a finger at him. Laughing, he shook his head and watched her for a moment. "Behave." With that she held the can up to him. Taking the paint can, he smiled and filled up the other tray before putting it down.

"You didn't have to continue." He stated, teasing her before he took the roller and started painting the walls. She shook her head at him, and went back to painting. Laughing he shook his own head.

"Yes I did. I had to defend my walls honor." She made an amused noise. "Who else will protect it from the marauding hand prints?"

"Oh please. The same walls that are attached to my walls. I'm pretty sure that they would survive." He stated before grinning and walking over to her when she wasn't paying attention to him and placed the roller against her back and rolled it up, laughing. "And what about your body?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning. She gave a shriek, moving away from him and casting him a red faced glower. She walked up to him, and rolled her paint across his chest. Laughs and shakes his head.

"We are supposed to be painting, not violating each other with paint." She muttered, and inspected her shirt. Raising an eyebrow, he grinned, looking like he was going to try and paint her again. With an annoyed groan, she pulled the top shirt off, and turned her gaze to Itachi. "Don't you DARE put paint on this tank top." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Or I'll put paint in your bed." Laughing, he shook his head.

"Aww, come now, I thought you were better than to make empty threats." He muttered before going back to painting the wall.

"Empty threat? Oh no, you don't know what I'll do to that poor bed of yours." She chimed, before she went back to painting. Laughing, he shook his head yet again but continued painting until he was finished with the wall he was working on. Grinning, he took a can of paint that had hardly been used and walked over to her, pouring some on her while she was busy painting before splashing some on the wall, and laughing. Tasha gave a small squeak when paint was suddenly poured over her. She wiped paint from her face, before she looked over at Itachi with a murderous glower.

"We shall see about that now." She stomped over to her door, picked up a paint can she had labeled as pink paint, and marched over to Itachi's door. She kicked it open, walked over to his bed, and poured the paint all over it. Laughing, he watched this go on until she really did dump paint all over his bed. Pink paint at that. Raising a brow, he shrugged and laughed.

"There! What an improvement!" She growled.

"It can be replaced." He stated. She looked over at him, huffed, and left the room. Laughing, he shook his head and shrugged, deciding to let her calm down before stripping down and taking a shower to get rid of the paint that was on his skin and in his hair.

-0.o.0.o.0.o.-

He looked back at her as they walked.

"Not a problem." It wasn't long until they reached Tasha's room. There were cans piled up outside of it, her door closed. Smiling, she nodded before noticing the cans of paint piled outside the door with the door closed and the smell of paint coming from inside. He picked up a bunch of the cans, and carted them into the living room. Also picking up some, she grunted at the weight of them as she followed him into the livingroom and set them all beside the coffee table.

"There. Let's see." Lia nodded and began to open some of the cans. It seemed there were a lot of pinks and greens.

"So far it doesn't look like anything that I would use." She stated frowning. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure what color I should use." Sighing, she thought for a moment. "Actually, since I'm bringing the outside in, I could use some of the green towards the bottom to look like there's grass, the pink for the sky of the setting sun. Just need a little yellow and some blue and purple." Smiling, she nodded and closed the paint cans, setting the ones that she was going to use at her feet and the others off to the side.

"Alright. I think the wolfling has all of the blue, so you may have to wait for that. I can get in the other colors later, I'm not sure how long it will take. " He commented. Lia smiled and nodded.

"That's quite all right." She commented back before looking thoughtful for a moment and looked at him again, smiling. "What about black? And some red?" She asked before looking through the paint again and giving a triumphant squeak when she found some red. "Ok, so that leaves black." Frowning, she placed her hands on her hips and flopped down on the floor. The Leader laughed and picked up a can that had been labeled by what seemed to be Tasha's hand writing.

"This looks like the only black." He tilted his head as he noticed the rest of them were labeled as well. "That certainly makes things easier." He set it by her other cans, and crossed his arms. "Is that all?" Blinking, she looks down and frowns before shrugging.

"I guess one can will have to do." She says contemplative before smiling. "Other than getting ALL of this paint that I'm wanting to use back to my room? Yes, unless that is, you want to help me paint." Grinning, she almost looked like the chesire cat. "If not, then I need to ask you if we have any plastic to put on the floor and trays as well as paint brushes and a roller." He arched a brow.

"I'll help you carry it, but I won't help you paint. I'll go get the other supplies." He grabbed the paint that wasn't going to be used, and hauled it to the storeroom. He came back with some plastic, and other things she would need. He handed them too her, stacked the cans up, and lifted them. She frowns and pouts, shaking her head.

"Fine, party pooper." She says and starts on her way to her room.

"Alright. Off we go." Sticks her tongue out at him before arriving to her room and opening the door. It looked like it hadn't even really been used in the entire time that she had been there other than clothes hanging out of the dresser.

"Hopefully after this I'll feel like being in my room more." She stated and sighed. "Thanks again, and thank you for helping me carry the paint here." Sighing, she looked around her room and placed her hands on her hips, looking as if she was contemplating something. He set the paint cans down on her floor, and nodded.

"Well, good luck. I'll be in my room, doing stuff." He was eager to go back and finish his nap. Lia blinks and looks at him, seeming to have not been paying attention.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She said before smiling. "Hey, where's Kisame's room?" She asked grinning, thinking that she would try and get him to help her, even though she was sure that she could do it on her own. He raised a brow.

"He's just down the hall to the left of here. Blue door." He walked to the door, and pointed her in the general direction. She followed him to the door and looked in the direction that he was pointing before she nodded. "Not sure what he is doing, so don't just barge into his room. Unless you like seeing blue guys cloths less or something." He commented, before he gave her a small wave and left the room. Blinking, she stared at him in mortified horror before blinking again and looking at him.

"I did NOT need the mental image!" She yelled down the hall after him. Taking a deep breath, she looked down the hall towards Kisame and shivered with a disgusted look on her face as the image of Kisame with no clothes on flashed through her head again. Grimacing, she took a deep breath as she looked towards Kisame's door before finally deciding that she really would like some help painting. Straightening her clothing and dusting herself off, she walked down the hall and knocked on the door, trying to keep the images out of her mind of him going around clothesless. Kisame answered the door wearing only shorts.

"Hello there Lia!" He chuckled when he noticed her standing there. "What do ya need?" Blinking, she looked at him before grimacing as the images flodded her mind again. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and shrugged.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out in my room with me and maybe help me paint my room?" She asked. "I tried to get the Leader to help since he was the one that helped me get the paint and such but he said no."

"What weird images did the Leader put into your brain, to be giving me a look like that?" He commented, opening his door further and walking inside. "I can help you out, I guess. Give me a moment." He went through an archway, which must have led to his bedroom, since the current room was filled with training equipment. She blinks and watches him before laughing and waiting out in the hall for him, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, of you going around with no clothes on." She yelled into him. "Kind of something I didn't need to see to be honest, of anyone." He made a sad noise.

"Aww man. That means I should put pants back on huh?" He teased, before he came out, clad in pants and his v-neck top, no mesh underneath. Blinking, she looked towards where his voice was coming from and grimaced at the thought of him not wearing pants before shaking her head.

"I would hope that you would put pants on." She stated.

"Alright, all set. Lead the way little missy." Nodding, she walked down the hall back to her room where there were pant cans scattered all over her room, all the furniture already moved away from the walls.

"I was thinking about painting the workshop black, for my training stuff, and then in here its going to be nature. I'm going to be having, dirt, trees and plants and such brought in, so I was going to paint the bottom green for grass and then the rest looking like the setting sun." She said motioning to the wall. Kisame put a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Hm, well that's doable. A little complex, but doable. Let's see what we can do, hm Mittens?" He gave her a toothy grin. Blinks before she raised a brow at him.

"Since when am I Mittens? My name isn't Mittens." She stated before she nodded. "I'm sure its going to be a bit complex, but I think we could do it anyway." Kisame laughed in amusement.

"I know you don't understand what I just said, but I'm sure the Leader would have decked me for that." He ruffled her hair, cracked his knuckles, and walked over to the paint cans. She raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Alright. Let's do this." With a soft sigh, she nods and started opening cans of paint.

"All right." She said, pouring the paint into trays. "This is probably going to take awhile. And we're missing at least one of the colors so its going to have to wait, but we can do the rest." Smiling, she grabbed one of the brushes and dipped it into the paint.

"Yeah, most likely. Don't worry about what I said, I was just being silly. I hate when people are gloomy." Kisame commented as he started painting. Tilted her head before shaking it and started painting.

"I wasn't being gloomy." She frowned. Painting seemed to take hours but with the colors they had, they did quite a nice job as she flopped down on the floor and wiped her forehead, smearing paint across it. "Well, that took awhile. Thank you." She said, smiling and panting softly. It had gotten quite hot in her room while they were painting. Kisame opened a window, and gave her a nod as he leaned out it.

"No problem. Let me know if you ever need help again." Having cooled down a bit, he walked over and wiped some of the paint off of her face. Smiles before nodding. When he walked over and wiped some paint off her face, she blinked and tilted her head, blushing faintly.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"Take it easy. Life is too short to be so gloomy about life." Blinking, she tilted her head.

"Who said I was gloomy about life?" She asked, rather confused. Kisame laughed.

"No one. You just look like the gloomy type." He gave his muscles a stretch, before he walked over to the door. "Anyway, I have some things to finish. If you need any heavy lifting done. Look me up." Raising a brow at him, she complained softly to herself.

"How do I look like the gloomy type?" She asked, still confused before watching him walk to the door. Smiling, she nodded and waved to him. "Thanks again." Flopping back, she looked up at the ceiling and yawned as she began complaining to herself about how hot it was getting.

-0.o.0.o.0.o-

Itachi stretched after having relaxed for a bit and found replacements for his bedding after Tasha had poured paint all over his bed. Yawning, he decided to go check up on her and see how she was doing on her room. Rasing a brow, he noticed the door was open again and knocked on it before stepping in.

"Well, looks like you finished quite well." He said before noticing her and Deidara on the floor of her workshop. She raised a brow at him, giving Deidara's head a tight squeeze. He grunted, and propped his chin up on her sternum. It looked like it hurt.

"Oh. Hi Itachi. Yeah, we finished the room and cleaned up in here." She motioned to the general cleanliness of the workshop. "Ah, and sorry about the bed. I was kinda upset." Deidara raised a brow at the mention of the word bed. Laughing, he shook his head.

"What did you do, un?" She looked down at him.

"I dumped paint on it." Deidara laughed, burying his face to stifle the sound. She frowned at him.

"Will you get your face out of my boobs?" He raised his head, still laughing. Itachi raised a brow before chuckling softly himself.

"Its fine, really. Everything has been replaced." He smirked as he looked at her. "But remember I can always get you back when you least expect it." He commented. Tasha blinked, and gave Itachi a skeptic look.

"But if I expect it, it isn't unexpected." She pointed out, squeaking as Deidara nuzzled her. "Will you stop that Deidara?" He pouted, and repositioned to cuddle her stomach. She shook her head, turning her attention back to Itachi. Laughs as he shakes his head.

"But then it still wouldn't be expected." Grinning, he flopped down on the floor.

"How did you replace it so fast?" Itachi shrugs.

"I'm used to people playing jokes on me, particuarly your friend there so I've had extras just in case."

"You two are rather chummy today." Deidara commented, eying where Itachi sat. Itachi shrugged and leaned back on his elbows. Tasha pat his head soothingly.

"Easy Deidara."

"So? Can two people not be friendly to each other?" He commented back.

"I think it would still be expected, since I would be expecting you to do something unexpectedly expected." He shrugged again.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not." Deidara let out an annoyed huff, gripping Tasha tighter.

"Not you two." Itachi raised a brow sceptically.

"And why not us two? You and I got along the night of the party." Deidara growled.

"That was a temporary truce." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Right. This conversation is going in circles." She rolled onto her side, forcing Deidara to shift so he could use her side as a pillow. "So... Erm... " She seemed lost for conversational topics. He laughed and shook his head.

"So, any more projects you've got in mind?" Tasha blinked.

"At some point. It will have to wait for my next day off. The things I need won't be here until then." She gave a small shrug. " So, what did you do to your workshop?" She asked curiously. Itachi also shrugged.

"Kunai bullseyes. And as far as the other stuff coming in, if you need help just let me know." Tasha frowned. She gave a small squeak as Deidara sat up abruptly, pulling her with him. She cast him a look of barely veiled annoyance.

"No, I'll help her, un. She is my partner." He narrowed his eyes at Itachi and Tasha let out a sigh. It seemed that Deidara was being very possive of her as Itachi raised a brow at the two of them.

"I'll ponder if I need help when it actually comes in. Both of you, stop it." She grumbled.

"Hey, I was being nice, not possessive. I was just offering." He shrugged and waved to the two of them. "I'll leave you to your possessive partner. Come find me if you need help." He said as he walked out the door and back to his own room.


End file.
